Echoes of the Past
by Mike AZ 2
Summary: Takes place shortly after the events of the Crystal Bearers. It's sort of a crossover between multiple Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles universes.
1. Crimson Thunder

Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of the Past

Hey, Mike AZ 2 here. I decided to re-post this fic, I wasn't too sure how to proceed with a crossover between most of the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles sub series games. As I go, any ideas or suggestions are welcome/appreciated, but please don't flame me.

Anyway, this fic is a sort of crossover between Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates, Echoes of Time, My Life as a King, My Life as a Darklord, and The Crystal Bearers. I will explain as I write this fic.

Also, I may often use horizontal ruler lines here and there to indicate change in a character's point of view and possibly to switch between the different time eras.

Note that there will be spoilers from the different Crystal Chronicles installments, so anyone who has not played Ring of Fates, My Life as a King, My Life as a Darklord, or The Crystal Bearers can avoid this fic if they wish.

Disclaimer: Square Enix created and copyrighted all Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles games, characters, locations etc., I had nothing to do with it.

Parings so far: Layle/Belle, Keiss/Althea, Leo/Chime. I can't make any promises though.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Crimson Thunder<p>

A few days since the crystal-powered duel between the young Clavat Layle and the rogue Liltian Army High Commander Jegran passed in the Liltian Kingdom.

Belle stole Keiss' airship to look for the blond Crystal Bearer, while Althea was crowned Queen of Alfitaria, and Keiss went to look after the Selkie Guild in the dead/crystalized guild master Vaigali's place.

Layle and Jegran had seemingly disappeared while falling to their apparent deaths when the crystal mark on Layle's cheek started to resonate. No one in Alfitaria had seen Layle since, but Belle was determined to find him.

The Yuke Crystal was repaired, and Althea lost her power while protecting the Lilty crystal from the Yuke Tribe's spell.

On a boat off the north coast of the vast Lilty Kingdom, Layle had somehow survived his duel with the former High Commander and was laying low, unaware of Belle's search for him. Where he was heading, the young blond cared not, but was satisfied that Althea and Belle were safe from Jegran's mad ambitions.

Though things were peaceful, the four tribal crystals shed their light silently, and a crimson darkness was beginning to spread throughout the different eras.

* * *

><p><em>Three thousand years in the past<em>

In Ancient Rebena Te Ra, the Great Crystal started to resonate with the reappearance of the crimson moon in the future. Sensing this, but not knowng what it was, a brunette former oracle awoke from her sleep with a gasp.

" Mama? Are you all right?" piped a voice as a young blond girl also woke up and was walking around a bit.

The woman sighed and replied with a whisper" I was it was just a nightmare, Chelinka. But what are you doing awake? Did you get the same dream?"

The blond girl made a face" Yeah, it was just horrible. About three minutes ago, I had this strange vision with a monsterous, crimson shape in the skies above Rebena Te Ra. Not only that, but I sense a terrible disaster that's about to befall this kingdom."

" We'll discuss this later, it's late. We don't want to wake up Yuri or your papa in the wee hours of the morning, do we?" said the brunette woman with a smile.

" May I sleep with you?" inquired Chelinka.

The child's mother replied" Okay, but this is the last time, you're getting to be a big girl now."

Mother and Daughter curled up in the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the world of a Thousand Years before the Lilty Kingdom's dominance, the Kingdom of Padarak was tightening it's defenses and training it's army more after it's recent defeat in the hands of the Dark Princess, Mira.<p>

The young King Leo was doing his best to maintain peace after his father had officially abdicated his throne.

His best friend, the teenage Half-Selkie, Half-Clavat, Chime, was free to do as she pleased, but the brunette teenager still visited her childhood friend from time to time.

While at the distant island, Mira was enjoying a nice break from her so-called conquest, and had formed an unexpected friendship with the Princess of Old Alfitaria: Fiona.

One night, while Leo was sleeping in his chambers, a shocking dream jolted him from his sleep to find his friends, Chime and Hugh Yurg in his room.

" Did you get a bad dream?" asked the brunette half-Selkie.

Taking a deep breath to compose himself, the blond boy king replied" It was so bizarre... Strange magic was emitting from a red, crimson moon... It sounds crazy, but it also seems real, I wish I can understand it."

" A dream's a dream, but I know you're not the type to lie. Oh, and blame that on your new jammies!" smirked Chime.

Leo blushed, and looked down at his current nighttime attire, which is a white mini-moogle outfit, minus the headpiece: courtesy of the Dark Princess Mira.

Looking up, the little king spoke" Is the outfit really a factor?"

" Of course not, sire. The sky looks somewhat strange, I saw a red dot in the sky, but I thought my old age must be getting to me" said the Lilty knight.

Leo rubbed his eyes after taking a glance at his watch" Anyway, it's three-o-clock in the morning, can't this wait till 8?"

Chime shrugged" I'm feeling a bit uneasy, but I trust your majesty's judgement on the matter. I will see you in five hours."

The Half-Selkie teleported to her old room, while Sir Yurg retired to his chambers. Leo went back to sleep within the next minute.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

The selkie, Belle, had flown Keiss' airship around the kingdom, until she came upon a boat, a distance away from the north coast.

Curious, the red-head landed the ship there. Another Selkie greeted her there" Hey! What are you doing here?"

Belle shrugged" Excuse me, I am looking for someone! Have you seen a Clavat with blond hair and a jacket?"

" Pardon me, is that Clavat guy over at the ship's bow who you're talking about? He helped me a bit" said a nearby Clavat girl.

" Dosen't matter anyway, the captain of this cruise, Mid, doesn't take well to stowaways, you might want to leave" said the other Selkie.

At the front of the ship, Layle had been gazing at the horizon when he heard the commotion and turned around" Belle? What are you doing here?"

" I should be asking you, crystal bearer! How the heck are you, Layle?" replied the red head.

The other clavat's eyes widened as she interjected" You shouldn't say that here, really! People may get suspicious."

Layle shrugged as he walked over to Belle" Couldn't stay away from each other, huh?"

" I believe you still owe me, big time that is. Like I said before, you really should say something if you're interested in me" said Belle.

" Is that airship over there yours? Probably not, Selkies are not exactly the most honest race in the kingdom are they?" said Layle, with a bit of sarcasm.

Before Belle could shout a retort, a Lilty watchman called out" Hey, look!"

The group looked onto the horizon to see a red star in the distance.

" That wasn't there before" said as one of the passengers looked.

Layle sighed" Big deal, it's nothing to do with me."

" Actually, I heard stories of ancient times when I was a child. Anyway, Layle, should we go back?" quivered Belle.

The Crystal Bearer replied" I don't know what you're talking about."

Belle sighed" Why do you have to be so dang stubborn? I don't know what it is, but it looks bad!"

Just then, as the boat got closer, they could see the size of a large moon, in the same shape as the sun.

Layle sighed" Never seen that before."

" You have something in mind?" inquired the red-haired Selkie.

Layle gestured to the airship" Let's head for the royal library to see if there's information. After we return the airship to it's proper owner."

Belle rolled her eyes" I know I'm not the most honest girl you've met, Crystal Bearer. Keiss will be after me for taking it."

" He'll understand, he's not very hot-headed" said Layle.

The Clavat girl spoke up" Um, Captain Mid might want us to pay for the voyage when we disembark."

Layle shrugged" Does it look like I'm made of Gil? I don't have much in my wallet, but I'll comply for now."

" By the way, what was that power you used to return my hat when it fell off?" inquired the girl.

Layle replied" It's not something I'd normally demonstrate. I can manipulate the gravity of myself and other objects, that's all I'll say now."

Just then, a lilty with brown hair approached" We're just about to shore, you can forget the fee. It's just a hunch, but I fear that the red moon in the sky bores ill."

" Captain Mid, I presume?" nodded Layle.

Mid replied" My grandfather, Cid, told me a bit about you, not that I think you're really what he described."

Layle raised an eyebrow" You know Cid?"

Mid nodded" Well, we're still a couple hours from shore. Someone will need to tell the authorities in the capital what's going on. And Yeah, I know Cid, but enough chitchat for now. I must get back to my station."

Belle sighed" More trouble huh? What could be waiting for us?"

" Beats me, it could just be a superstition. Now is there anything else you need to say?" said Layle.

Belle shrugged" You tell me, I came here looking for you after all."

The pair waited until the ship came to a stop. They had not known that other times/universes were about to collide.

* * *

><p>First Chapter complete. I know I seem wishy-washy, constantly deleting and reposting the chapter, but please don't flame me, please.<p>

I post this fic for good this time, I just didn't like how it turned out in this section last time. I still need to come up with a good antagonist for this fic. I don't see how I can put Craydall, Mira, Raem or Larkeicus into this fic as the bad guy.

As for Mid, he is Cid's grandson in Final Fantasy V, and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, so he's not a cameo.

Please feel free to review.


	2. When Three Eras Collide

Mike AZ 2 here, this chapter will again jump between different time lines of the same universe. I hope the chapter title isn't too silly, I can always change it if requested. The two OCs that I used last chapter will be included here and there.

More OCs will also be added, just so you know. And other then my OCs for this fic, Final Fantasy completely belongs to Squaresoft.

Actually, I based this chapter title off of an in-game chapter title in Dark Cloud 2. Except in that game, the title for chapter six was 'when two eras collide'. I'm just not feeling all that creative when it comes to this chapter.

Disclaimer: The Final Fantasy series games, characters, locations, etc. were created by Squaresoft Enix.

* * *

><p>Chapter I: When Three Eras Collide<p>

The cruise ship came to a halt at the northern shore of the Liltian Kingdom.

Layle and Belle made ready to board Keiss's airship.

" So, I'm going to be sticking around you for a long time" smirked Belle.

The blond Crystal Bearer shrugged" Do what you want."

The Clavat girl addressed the pair" Think I'll see you two again?"

" I don't make a point in getting too attached to anyone. But as a mercenary, I'm obligated to know someone's name if they need anything" said Layle.

" I'm Patricia, the Selkie girl next to me is Jessica-Yee" said the Clavat Girl.

Belle smirked" It's not often to see a Clavat and a Selkie together. Layle and I being an exception of course, but I don't tell just anyone my name."

As Layle and Belle took off on Keiss's airship to the Selkie Guild, Patricia spoke with the blue haired Selkie next to her" After this cruise, how about heading to the stadium at Alfitaria for some kickball?"

" Sure, you think we'll see those two again?" said Jessica.

" Maybe, they looked kind of cute together." remarked Patricia.

* * *

><p>In the village near ancient Rebena Te Ra, Chelinka and the rest of her family had gotten up at dawn.<p>

After a brief explanation of the previous night, Chelinka's father thought for a moment, then spoke" Hm, I must admit that I find this hard to believe."

" My hunches are usually more accurate then my prophecies, but the moon I saw in that dream last night didn't seem like it would be the same Crimson Moon" said Aleria.

" So what should we do?" spoke Chelinka's brother, Yuri.

Aleria sighed" There is no need to alert the capital with needless rumors, but I wouldn't be surprised if it's a shock to everyone if the Crimson Moon was real."

Latov spoke" Now is not the time to dwell on this mysterious prophecy. We have things to do."

After a rousing breakfast, Yuri and his family left for Rebena Te Ra.

* * *

><p>In the Kingdom of Padarak, several centuries in the future, Leo and Chime met in the castle's dining room for breakfast.<p>

An half hour later, as they were about to go over reports, a blond male adventurer entered the room" Your majesty, I was just about to go on about my adventuring duties, when I saw a strange sight. A red star had seemingly appeared and is glowing ominously."

" I saw something like that last night in a dream, I hoped it was just a nightmare. What's your take on it?" inquired the blond boy king.

The older blond replied" I could not believe my eyes. At first I thought I should go to the White Mage temple to get examined. But on second thought, I felt obligated to report it."

Chime paled a bit, causing Leo to ask" Feeling all right?"

The brunette chancellor replied" I heard about something like that once, though it sounded like it was all a myth. There are few records of the phenomenon, but the red star might actually be the dreaded Crimson Moon, which was supposed to have vanished long ago."

Leo shrugged" Sounds dire, serious and complicated. Algy, right? We may need information on that crimson star, illusion or not. The citizens in the castle town have to be alerted, just in case."

Algy nodded" I shall do my best, I will assemble two more of the Adventurers at the Tavern. This mission won't take long, are there any other orders?"

Chime shook her head" Not today, but a holiday tomorrow will help soothe things if this info turns out to be too outrageous, if the king wishes it."

Leo replied" That sums up what I'm thinking, actually. If anyone thinks we're losing our minds, I'll step down."

" Everyone makes mistakes, which is how we learn. No one shall chide you for an occasional erring" said Chime.

" Actually, you might want to hold off on those behests for a while, sire. A strange blue vortex is appearing south east of the castle town!" cried a voice as a brunette white mage entered the room.

Leo groaned" This is just not our day, huh? Algy, you just go ahead and gather information in town. Malvina, make sure that no one goes out the east gate for a while, if anyone fusses about it, tell them we'll compensate with less taxes."

" That might not totally work. The townspeople are the ones who pay the taxes for the Adventurers' wages, remember?" said the White Mage.

" Nevertheless, the realm must not falter" said Chime.

The two Adventuerers nodded and raced back outside the castle.

Outside the castle walls, a vortex had opened. The different eras were about to collide.

* * *

><p>Back in the future, Layle and Belle took Keiss's airship to the Selkie Guild, which was still reorganizing under Keiss's command.<p>

There, the pair found Keiss and several other Selkies conversing.

One of the male Selkies spoke" So now that Vaigali is gone, you're taking over?"

Keiss nodded grimly" Yeah, we can't function that well without a leader."

Just then, Layle entered the room" Hey, Keiss."

" Layle?" gasped the male red headed Selkie.

The Crystal Bearer nodded" That airship I just parked outside belongs to you, right? Belle used it to find me, though she might as well have not bothered."

Keiss sighed as Belle shot a offended look at Layle" I should've figured that Belle was such a troublemaker. Well, thanks a lot for returning my ship, anything you need?"

Layle shrugged" I'm about to head for the library at the Capital. Something out of the ordinary caught my attention."

" Couldn't you be more vague, Crystal Bearer? That star we saw in the sky was unusually red" said Belle.

Keiss spoke up" Okay, I heard, though it sounds a little far-fetched."

The former Colonel addressed one of the Selkie Guild members" Jerik, do us a favor and try and find information about this 'supernatural' red star."

" Very well" nodded the other Selkie.

Just then, a vortex appeared nearby.

" What the heck?" gasped Keiss.

Layle squared his shoulders before raising an outstretched hand towards the portal, pulling it open with his power.

What the group saw was unbelievable: A hidden crystal chamber unlike the one found in the subterranean ruins, lay on the other side.

" Whoa! That's quite a sight!" gasped Belle.

Layle put his hand down" As much as I'd like to check it out, we'd better tell Althea."

" Do you think she'll grant you an audience?" chirped Belle.

Layle shrugged" I'll sneak in again if necessary. I've done it before."

" Why is there always trouble around you?" sighed Keiss.

As the mysterious portal closed and vanished, Layle turned to leave" I originally planned to do some reading at the library, so I'll do that first."

" What about me?" piped Belle.

Keiss addressed her" We're in this together, even a Crystal Bearer probably can't solve this mystery. Belle, I'm still mad at you for taking my airship, but I'll let it slide this time."

" Are we done talking? I need to take action" said Layle.

The three departed for the capital, leaving one of the more responsible Selkies in charge.

* * *

><p>In Ancient Rebena Te Ra, Yuri, Chelinka, Latov and Aleria left the village.<p>

" So what's your plan of action, Latov?" inquired Aleria.

The former knight replied" Chelinka and I will go talk to King Kolka. Yuri, Aleria, would you two mind running some errands for me?"

" Sure, papa" smiled Yuri.

Aleria nodded" I personally hope that it was just my imagination, my prophecies are usually never wrong."

As the two groups separated, Latov soon came across one of the king's guards at the gateway to Rebena Te Ra's castle.

" Huh? Oh, Sir Latov! How have you been?" spoke the guard.

" Forgive me, but this is no time for pleasantries right now. My daughter I must request an audience with the king" said Latov.

" Certainly" said the guard.

The two blonds entered the castle and went straight for the throne room.

There, the Selkie King sat on his throne, with the Court Mage, a blue armored Yuke.

" Your majesty, forgive me for this surprise visit" spoke Latov.

King Kolka was surprised" Hm? Sir Latov? It's been quite a while."

" Indeed, this is a pleasant surprise, unintentional" commented the Yuke.

" Alhanalem, it's good to see you again" said Latov.

" So what brings you and little Chelinka here?" smiled the pink haired Selkie.

Chelinka spoke up" This may sound too weird, but my mama and I had a strange dream. A crimson star was in it, but the rest is foggy."

" So Lady Aleria received another prophetic dream. Is there anything else I should be aware of?" inquired Kolka.

Latov shrugged" I don't know too much about it, myself."

Chelinka sighed" I've not much recollection earlier. I don't know how I know, but I remember a crimson moon from an alternative universe."

" The Crimson Moon? That sounds preposterous, considering which alternate universe we're in" sighed Kolka.

" Hm, what a phenomena quizzical" remarked Al.

Just then, one of the gate guards rushed in" Your Majesty, one of the scouts spotted a strange portal between here and Sinners' Isle!"

" This is worse then we thought" said Latov.

" What do we do now?" frowned Chelinka.

Her father replied" We should meet up with your brother and mother."

" I'll do what I can to find some more information for us, though the chances are rather slim" said Kolka.

Chelinka and Latov bowed, then left the room.

Outside, Yuri and Aleria bought some supplies and met with Latov and Chelinka.

" What did the king say?" asked Yuri.

" That nightmare from the night before may be true, the Crimson moon existed somehow" said Chelinka.

Just then, a portal appeared in the center of town.

" Something must be wrong with the Great Crystal" frowned Aleria.

" If we don't evacuate, it could be bad" said Latov.

" Actually, the king would want us to investigate, don't you think so papa?" inquired Yuri.

Latov sighed" Let's save it for tomorrow."

* * *

><p>On the Crimson Moon, it's existance unknown to the heroes, there was a massive black castle with crimson turrents.<p>

Inside, a shadowy figure with spoke " The people of the world's eras are slowly catching wind of our plan".

A Lunite soldier addressed her" My queen, what are your orders?"

The figure spoke" I will use my power to set Galdes free, as soon as we initiate the Chrono Rift. Now leave me, I must bide my time."

" As you request" said the other man.

Nearby, another man addressed the Lunite Queen" Lady Nastasia, Do you have a plan?"

" Of course, Lucifer. I will spread my influence throughout the times of this planet" said the Lunite Queen.

" While we are safe here, I know we can pull off this surprise invasion, though there might have been a flaw or two" said Lucifer.

" It matters not" said Nastasia.

* * *

><p>Another chapter finished, I managed to come up with a couple OC antagonists. I normally wouldn't use a female bad guy, but there weren't any opposite-gendar villains in the Crystal Chronicles sub series. Amidatellion dosen't count, I don't think...<p>

Other then that, Galdes will be in this fic, but I probably won't bother including Jegran, Layle's crystal bearer power clearly beats his, granted that I haven't played Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers in a while.

I'm not very confident on how this is turning out, but please feel free to review.


	3. Distortions

Buenos Noches (That's Good Evening), my talents as an author aren't always that good, but I'm only human after all.

I don't understand how Layle and Belle were OOC last chapter, but I'll try harder this time, the rest of the characters I can understand. I'll try harder to elaborate. This chapter will have more action then the previous two.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy was developed and copyrighted by Squaresoft Enix.

* * *

><p>Chapter II: Distortions<p>

Near the capital of the Lilty Kingdom, Layle, Belle and Keiss had gotten there by train and were heading for the castle town

As they entered the city, Keiss addressed Layle and Belle" I'll go on ahead to the palace while you two go dig up some info at the library."

" I don't take orders, but I'll go along with it. What do ya' have in mind, Keiss?" inquired Belle.

The male Selkie replied" I shouldn't need to say it, but try and behave yourselves around town. I can easily recieve an audience with the queen, though I'm no longer an officer."

As they headed for the train station, a Miasma Vortex had appeared out of nowhere, unknown to the three at present.

" Huh? Layle, Keiss, do you hear something?" gulped Belle.

Layle turned" Feeling under the weather? I don't get what you're saying."

" AAGH!" screamed a voice.

Several unknown humanoids descended from the vortex. They wore helmets, masks and gray and black jumpsuits.

" What are these things?" whispered a nearby Clavat girl.

Layle, Belle and Keiss turned to see the threat, as more were beginning to emerge.

As Liltian guards rushed to evacuate the citizens, Layle braced himself for battle.

" You're not thinking of taking them on alone, are you?" squeaked Belle.

" Stay back" said Layle, striding forward to confront the threat.

When the blond Clavat got close enough, he grabbed one of the mysterious soldiers with his power, and tossed him into a wall nearby.

" Get that Clavat magic user! He's the most dangerous one here!" shouted one of the mysterious soldiers.

" Oh, no you don't!" shouted Belle.

One of the mysterious invaders shot a bullet at the female Selkie, who gracefully jumped and landed a kick to her attacker.

" We can't let a Crystal Bearer battle alone, since this is an emergency" remarked one of the Lilty Guardsmen, signaling to his comrades.

A skirmish broke out as Layle defended the civilians with some unexpected help from the Lilty Guardsmen.

Keiss ran towards the train heading for the palace, while Belle ducked and weaved, trying to hide from the battle.

No sooner had Layle defeated the invaders, a much larger figure emerged from the Miasma Vortex. It was a man in dark grey armor and a red vest.

" Are you responsible for this?" spoke Layle.

The mystery man smirked" Indeed, heh heh. Not that you should know, I am Lucifer Darkheart."

" What tribe are you from? I don't believe I've seen you before, tell me what you're up to before I throw you out of the capital" said Layle, cockily.

" Laugh while you can, I serve a force more powerful then you could imagine. Though I suppose I can tell you that I wield the power of the Crimson Moon!" roared Luficer.

" Hey, you!" shouted one of the Lilty Guards, charging at the unknown being.

" How bothersome" said Luficer, casting a wave of crimson energy at the guards.

As several more mysterious invaders appeared, Lucifer sneered as he vanished" Nice knowing you, this world and it's time periods are in for a surprise."

Belle gulped" Now what?"

" Leave it to me" said Layle, once again readying himself.

One of the Lunite soldiers leaped at him with a knife, when a gunshot rang out, shooting him down.

" Layle, Belle, you all right?" shouted Keiss as reinforcements took down the last of the invaders.

" Right on time, Keiss. Though I was just about to take these jokers down" said Layle.

" Don't bother, my guards have it under control thanks to you" said a familiar blond lilty in a yellow dress.

" Your majesty, the taboo was broken again" said one of the Lilian guards.

The female lilty replied" I will have a word with these individuals. Stand down and make sure the vicinity is clear of danger."

As most of the guards bowed and left the area, the one standing behind called to Layle, Belle, Keiss, and the remaining citizens in the general area" Be still, you are now in the presence of Queen Althea Sol Alfitaria."

" That's enough Ensign, there's no need for that big of an introduction. Layle, Belle, Keiss, I'm glad to see you all. But would you care to tell me what's happened in detail?" inquired Althea.

" Belle noticed a strange vortex that was in the sky earlier, next thing we know is that we were attacked while on our way to the library" said Keiss.

Layle continued" We saw a strange red star in the sky earlier, at first I thought it was nothing out of the ordinary. One of the mystery enemies who appeared through that vortex said something about the 'Power of the Crimson Moon'".

Althea was shocked, but quickly regained her composure" Huh? Forgive me, but I'm not sure I understand everything."

" We were headed for the library to get information on the Crimson Moon when it happened. We don't know all the details ourselves" said Keiss.

" I see, and now the ban on magic was broken again, but this time it was forced as I understand it. Belle, why don't you go ahead to the library to find any possible manuscripts describing the distant past? Layle, you and Keiss must come with me back to the palace" said Althea.

Belle was astonished" What for?"

Althea replied" The incident warrants a thorough investigation. Layle, Keiss, there's something that I must discuss with you two in the throne room."

" Why can't we all just go to the library together?" complained Belle.

" You're a Selkie, handle it solo" sighed Layle.

Belle brightened up" Oh, your right. I'm a Selkie, I can handle it solo. I'll be there with some information in a jiffy!"

With that, Belle headed for the library, while Althea and her group headed for the palace.

* * *

><p>In the Kingdom of Padarak, a thousand years ago, the two Clavat adventurers Algy and Malvina spent the next day or two gathering information.<p>

By the end of day two, Algy addressed Malvina" I think our missions are two easy, Algy."

The White Mage replied" things just work out. Let's hurry and deliver the information to the king."

Just then, a couple Cactuars appeared.

" This keeps getting interesting" said Algy, drawing his sword.

Malvina cast Holy on one of the monsters, while Algy slew another Cactuar, dodging a needle attack in the process.

Both sides fought aggresively, as the Cactuars were agile.

" This is tough" gasped Algy.

" We can do it" said the White Mage.

As the last Cactuar prepared to use it's thousand needle attack, a spear impaled it.

As the slain monster vanished, the two adventurers saw the Lilty Knight Hugh Yurg standing there.

" Thanks, captain" said Algy.

Hugh Yurg nodded" No problem, though I suspect that the monsters are growing restless. Did you manage to find information?"

Malvina replied" Yeah, we found in some ancient manuscripts that the Crimson Moon is believed to be some kind of abnormality that was supposed to have been erased from history."

" And what of the Adventurers you teamed up with?" inquired the old knight.

" They got tired early, they were still recovering from our last battle with the Dark Princess, Mira" said Algy.

" I see. Save the rest for the reports that the King and the Chancellor will recieve in the morning, your families are probably worried about you" said Yurg.

The two Adventuerers nodded and headed home.

* * *

><p>On the Cimson Moon, in the Lunite Castle, The Lunite Queen Nastasia addressed Lucifer" Give me a full report."<p>

" Thus far, I assessed a bit of the Liltian Kingdom's might in the future. Padarak and Rebena Te Ra are yet to be addressed" said Lucifer.

The Lunite Queen sighed" Never mind all that. I sense that we lost some of our soldiers, but no matter. I will meld the eras together, and guide the world to a new age. The four tribes fight over nothing, as do the monsters."

" What are your orders now?" addressed Lucifer.

The Lunite Queen replied" Just continue your reconnaissance. Don't bother destroying anything... yet."

" As you wish" said Lucifer.

While her subordinate left the room, the Lunite Queen thought to herself as she looked out the window, the air outside was trepid' The time will soon be at hand, eventually the Chrono Rift will be triggered, and I shall end the world's suffering no matter what, even if I must compress everything into one'.

* * *

><p>In the village near Ancient Rebena Te Ra, Yuri and Chelinka got up and headed outside the house with their father the day after their audience with King Kolka. Aleria stayed behind to prepare breakfast.<p>

" Yuri, Chelinka, I am going to be heading to the capital again to buy more supplies, I forgot some" said Latov.

" Okay papa" said Chelinka.

Latov spoke" The two of you may explore the cave nearby, but be careful."

Yuri nodded" Sure."

As Latov walked away, Yuri turned towards his sister" So, shall we explore the old caves?"

" But it's so dark in there" said Chelinka.

The brown haired boy shrugged" No big deal. Race ya' there!"

" Wait for me, Yuri!" cried Chelinka, as the two ran eastward.

The two neared the cave when Chelinka's pocket seemed to glow.

" Hey, is that a crystal?" spoke Yuri.

The blond reached into her pocket and pulled out the small magic stone" Yeah, I kind of remember it. Yuri, let's be careful here, we don't know what we might find."

Yuri and Chelinka walked deep into the cave, until they saw a strange glow emitting from the deepest chamber.

" What's down there? Let's go check it out" said the brown haired boy.

" W-wait a minute, Yuri! We don't know what could be in there!" shouted Chelinka.

But Yuri was undaunted and they ran to the farthest room in the caves.

There, they came to a familiar spiritual figure in the room.

Yuri trailed off " Hey, isn't that?..."

" A ghost? I'm still afraid of those" gasped the blond girl.

The red haired girl in front of them turned to face the pair, suddenly speaking" The Crimson Moon has reemerged. Something about it is disrupting the balance of time and space."

" You talked?" squeaked Chelinka.

The girl giggled" Heh, you don't have to be so scared. Yuri, it is I, Tilika, formerly of Rebena Te Ra."

" I've seen you several times, before. Though I kind of forgot, how've you been?" said Yuri.

Tilika shrugged" I'm feeling great. The heavens of the afterlife are a beautiful place, but enough of that. I came back because there is something I must warn someone about. Huh? Watch out!"

As she spoke, two mysterious bug-like monsters appeared out of nowhere.

" Yuri, what do we do? We have no weapons or magicite!" said Chelinka.

" Chelinka, use the crystal" instructed Tilika.

" Won't I lose my vitality?" gulped Chelinka.

Yuri tapped into his inner power" I'll help you, sis."

Yuri and Chelinka confronted the shadow bugs as they charged. The blond girl gasped as the crystal generated a Holy Spell at the shadowy foes.

" Amazing" breathed Yuri.

" It's not over yet, look!" cried Tilika.

A huge yellow scorpion appeared with a red eye and a crimson crystal at the end of it's tail.

" Watch this" said Yuri, casting Holy at the monster.

The Mega Scorpion stabbed it's tail down, only for Yuri and Chelinka to dodge.

Yuri countered by picking up a nearby rock and hurling it at the crystal on the monster's body.

The rock cracked the scorpion monster's power source so badly that it collapsed, dead.

" Yuri, Chelinka, I will come with you back to the village" said Tilika.

" What will mama say? I mean, you're still a ghost" inquired Yuri.

Tilika smiled" It's okay, she'll understand. Lady Aleria is a Starsinger, did you forget?"

" Oh, yeah" said Yuri, embarrassed.

With that, Yuri and Chelinka left the cave accompanied by Tilika's spirit.

* * *

><p>Back in the far future, Layle and Keiss addressed Althea's inquiry as best they could.<p>

The Lilty queen sighed" Sounds like some fell magic is disrupting the very fabric of space and time."

" I don't believe in the Crimson Moon's appearance anymore then I believed in the Crystal Principle. But while we're at it, is there anything I should know?" inquired the Crystal Bearer.

Althea replied" You may have broken the law again, but we have more important things to address at present. We must find out the cause of the distortion and put an end to it."

" Hey, sorry to keep you waiting" said a voice as Belle entered the throne room.

" Did you find anything?" spoke Keiss.

Belle shrugged" I only found a single manuscript, the Librarian said that it supposedly documents the histories of the ancient kingdoms before the mythical Miasma, which sounds too weird to me."

Althea spoke" May I see it?"

Belle sighed" I would've liked to sell this information, but here you go."

She handed the Lilty queen a old brown book.

Althea sighed as she examined it" It's in some form of an ancient language."

" Is there anyone who can read it if we can't?" said Layle, incredulously.

" Maybe one of the Yukes can. They built a village in the forgotten forest" said Althea.

" And you want me to find out for you?" inquired Layle.

Althea stood up" I will personally command this investigation. Your services are needed, Layle."

" Should her highness really put herself in danger like that?" said Layle, sarcastically.

" I trust you, even though you are rough around the edges. I will personally pay you for being my bodyguards for this mission when it's over" said Althea.

" Whatever you say" nodded Layle.

Belle sighed" Hanging out with a Lilty sort of sticks in my craw, but I'm in."

Althea addressed the Prime Minister, one of the Council of Elder's oldest members" Can I count on the Elder Council to handle the everyday matters?"

" Certainly your majesty. But please don't do anything reckless" said the prime minister.

Althea nodded and turned to address Layle" We'll leave at dawn."

With that, Layle, Keiss and Belle went to make ready for their latest mission.

* * *

><p>Another chapter wrapped up and done with. If it's not a good enough improvement from last chapter, I apologize. I hope I managed to keep the characters in character this time.<p>

I will consider the recommendations of my last review I don't know how to write this crossover without having the characters meet at some point by not having them not visit each other's time zones.

Also, I hope the antagonists and some of the other things that weren't explained well last chapter are clearer now. If not, I apologize once more. There's still plenty of dialogue, but I squeezed in some action.

Please feel free to review.


	4. Ancient Mysteries

Good Evening, another chapter is ready to go. This'll center on Layle, Belle, Keiss and Althea for the most part. There will still be segments involving the other characters. Two more OCs will be introduced in this chapter.

Forgive me if the story is still getting off to a slow start. It's not the best one I've written on my account. There might a bit of OOCness, Layle and Althea were pretty much all business in the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers video game.

I shouldn't have to say this, but the Final Fantasy series, characters, locations, etc. were developed by Squaresoft Enix. I do own my OCs, but that's pretty much it.

* * *

><p>Chapter III: Ancient Mysteries<p>

In the Kingdom of Padarak, Leo woke up at his usual time to find his friend Chime in his room.

" Good morning, another day and another report, sire" beamed the half Selkie.

" What's it about this time?" inquired the boy king, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Chime replied" Let's head downstairs first."

The pair went to the dining room, where they sat at the table and looked through some papers.

The Lilty captain Hugh Yurg entered the room shortly after" The Adventurers you recently commissioned have uncovered an ancient secret."

" What secret is it?" said Leo as he read through the report.

Hugh Yurg replied" It regards the Crimson star that we saw the other day. The manuscript uncovered by Sir Algy and Lady Malvina is quite old, but it should provide useful information."

Leo paled as he read about Algy's recent exploit" I'm not sure if I want to know."

" Oh, come now, it can't possibly be that scary" remarked Chime.

The little king shrugged" What Algy wrote in the report scares me, apparently the Crimson Star is really some kind of dark force."

" I share your concern" sighed Sir Yurg.

Chime piped up" Well, no point beating around the bush. Sire, whenever you're ready, why don't you go ahead and issue a Behest for the day?"

" Okay" said Leo, turning the page in the report to the World Map.

The blond king thought for a moment, then spoke" I could be wrong, but maybe we can dig up more information at the Desert City of Clavis."

" Can't hurt, I'll post your request onto the bulliton board out in the castle town" smiled Chime.

Yurg nodded" That's a sound strategy so far. Anything else we might need done today?"

Leo shrugged" I think we should have some of our troops train at the Panclare Brightwood."

" Consider it done, all of the bulletin boards should now be full. Let's go out and enjoy this beautiful day" said the brunette Chancellor.

Leo got up and headed out of the castle with Chime and Hugh Yurg.

* * *

><p>Back in the future, it was dawn when Layle, Belle, Keiss and Althea prepared to begin their investigation of the previous day's events.<p>

The four enlisted the aid of three of the Lilty kingdom's elite guards, and boarded the Selkie Train at the local train station.

" Good morning your majesty, where are you headed?" inquired the Conductor.

" Just take us as close to the forest as you can" said Althea.

The train's Conductor nodded" In that case, I'll take you to the Moogle Village."

Althea nodded" Thank you."

As they seated in one of the cabins with the Lilty guards watching the area, Althea addressed Keiss about the status of the Selkie Guild.

" Basically, some didn't trust me, but I managed to convince them otherwise" said the male Selkie.

" Well, you did leave them for the military, not that I care that much" shrugged Layle.

Belle addressed the male blond Crystal Bearer" I have a hunch that we might find some treasure along the way. Why don't we go treasure hunting on the side?"

Layle rolled his eyes" Not while we're on Althea's payroll. Haven't changed much have you?"

The red haired female sighed" Whatever, I just want to have fun every now and then."

" Just don't do anything that'll get all three of us in hot water, okay?" interjected Keiss.

" I heard that, I have my ways when it comes to persuasion, for the most part. But enough of this small talk, we'll be at our destination shortly" said Althea.

Just then, the compartment had opened, and a familiar Clavat girl entered the room.

" Hey, do you guys mind? The other compartments are nearly full, and I can't help but wonder why there are soldiers on board" said the girl.

" There's not a lot of room in here, but go ahead" gestured Althea.

Layle recognized the Clavat girl" Patricia, right? Were you following us?"

Patricia nodded" Yeah, I was so scared when I saw that giant mess yesterday. Jessica went ahead to the Kickball Court, but I had to stop and shop at the main district. What's with the guards outside?"

" You didn't hear this from me, but the Lilty woman in this room is Althea, the current ruler of the Lilty Kingdom" said Keiss.

" What? Really? I thought all the royals in the capital were stuck-up, no offense of course" said Patricia.

Althea replied" No big deal, but anyway, I'm in the middle of an important investigation. Layle, Keiss, Belle and the three guardsmen outside are my bodyguards. If you don't need anything at present, then I request that you please wait till my investigation's over."

Patricia spoke" Actually, my friend Jessica and I are both on board, she's in another compartment. Layle, am I correct? I want to repay you for your kindness the other day on the cruise ship, please allow me to join in on this quest."

" Sorry, but that's out of the question. I won't needlessly put my subjects in danger" interjected Althea.

" But your majesty, I want to help. I may not be a Crystal Bearer, or a professional like the others, but I know how to use a blade, though it's somewhat old fashioned" protested Patricia.

Layle rolled his eyes" So now what?"

Althea sighed" Let's just take her along, we don't have the time to sit here bickering."

" Thank you, your majesty" smiled the Clavat girl.

As the train came to a stop, Althea and her group disembarked, along with Patricia, and another Selkie that stepped off.

" Jessica, huh? It seems that our group's getting bigger" remarked Keiss.

Althea spoke" We'll have to move more slowly then I would like. Layle, would you mind leading the way? You probably know the surrounding areas better then the rest of us, being a traveler and a Crystal Bearer."

Layle nodded" Will do, Althea."

* * *

><p>Back in the village near ancient Rebena Te Ra, Yuri and Chelinka returned with Tilika's spirit on tow.<p>

Aleria greeted her children" Yuri, Chelinka, you're back just in time. Who's your friend? I have a hunch that I've seen her before."

The former princess spoke" Lady Aleria, right? It is I, Tilika."

Aleria was stunned, but regained her composure" You must really think ill of me and Sir Latov for not being able to save you."

Tilika giggled with amusement" No, of course not. But there are more important matters."

" It's about the Crimson Moon, isn't it?" frowned the former Oracle.

" How did you know?" spoke Tilika.

Aleria smiled" Call it a hunch. But anyway, Yuri, Chelinka, I made us a nice vegetable stew for breakfast."

" Really? Let's go in" smiled Yuri.

Chelinka turned to the former princess" Can you join us?"

Tilika shook her head" Silly question, I don't have a body anymore. I no longer require nourishment of that type."

" But you can still come inside. I will explain things to Latov when he gets back" said Aleria.

As the group went into the house, Tilika proceeded to explain about the Crimson Moon" I can only think of one thing it could mean. Yuri, you still remember the Lunites, do you not?"

Yuri groaned" I'd rather not. Chelinka may have forgotten about Chaspel and Galdes, but most of the memories of that alternate universe remains burned in my memory."

Aleria shrugged" That reminds me, I saw in my nightmare that night, a mysterious, but powerful sorceress. Well, she's not really a sorceress because of the Crimson Moon's influence. She looked very similar to a Lunite that Yuri and Chelinka faced in the alternate world."

" How did you know about that, mama?" inquired Yuri.

" You can call it a hunch, I am what they call a Starsinger, an Oracle, in fact. My prophecies are not normally accurate. But when I first saw you again the day you came back in the house, I could sense that you've been through much trouble somehow, Yuri" replied Aleria.

Tilika spoke" I wish it was just my imagination this time, but the being which Aleria speaks of is very mysterious."

Yuri frowned" You mean there were still some Lunites left in the world?"

The former princess of Rebena Te Ra replied" Let's discuss this more later, after you're done with breakfast."

" Thank you, Tilika" said Aleria.

* * *

><p>On their path to the forest where the Yuke Tribe was setting up a village, Layle and his group stopped at a nearby field for the night.<p>

Patricia addressed Layle" I am a mercenary myself, while Jessica is a traveling merchant."

" Really? I don't owe allegience to anyone myself, I've been a mercenary since I was a kid, I'd rather not talk about it though" said the Crystal Bearer.

" I see, I lived on the outskirts of the capital of Alfitaria. I didn't have many friends growing up, Jessica-Yee was my only companion" said Patricia.

Belle sighed as she interjected" I was always a loner myself, though I did have friends at the Selkie Guild."

Layle shrugged" I may stink at the buddy system. But Belle, though you and Keiss were my partners, I'd imagine that you two were friends in a way. Least you were better then my first partner."

" Hm, a friend eh? That's the first time a non-Selkie called me that" smiled Belle.

" Not what you're thinking, all we did was annoy each other" shrugged Layle.

" If we're done talking, we should get some sleep soon" said Althea.

As the group dozed off, Althea glanced at Keiss before going to sleep herself' Hm, so the High Commander position wouldn't suit Keiss just because I offered it to him. He missed out, but had a good reason for doing so. I don't expect him to change his mind, but we'll see what happens after this mission, I may become interested in him'.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day, in the past, Latov had returned to his home and was surprised to see a face from his past with Aleria, Yuri and Chelinka.<p>

" Greetings, Sir Latov" smiled Tilika's spirit.

" What a surprise, is that you, princess?" whispered Latov.

Yuri interjected" Yes, papa. Chelinka and I recently met her at the cave."

Aleria spoke" The more we learn, them more I seem to realize that the Crimson Moon must mean something. If whatever it is turns out ot be true, it may be the work of Lunites."

" What? Never thought I'd have to hear that cursed name" sighed Latov.

Yuri sighed" And I thought everything would be peaceful from now. If there is a Lunite behind this moon I'll launch him into orbit."

Chelinka face-palmed" You're getting ahead of yourself again, Yuri. There's no way anyone will remember much of the alternate universe, you chose to be back in your childhood body, remember?"

" I know, I know. I'm just saying that I want to help keep our family safe" said Yuri.

Latov spoke to his son" Yuri, I will give you some lessons, but that will need to wait."

Just then, a messenger entered the room" Sir Latov, King Kolka wants to speak to you all."

" Tell him we'll be at the castle as soon as we can" spoke Aleria.

" I will tell him that. It's not that urgent, so take as long as you need" said the soldier.

As the soldier left, Aleria spoke to Yuri" We're in for an audience with the king, together. Yuri, Chelinka, you two should probably bathe before we go."

Tilika grinned" You heard her, Yuri."

" Ah, whatever. Least I do my hair" sighed the brunette boy.

Chelinka rolled her eyes at her brother" You don't need just a hair and shampoo, you need a whole body wash."

Latov stood up" I'm going to get into shape, I haven't practiced my swordsmanship in a while."

As Latov grabbed his old bronze sword, Yuri, Chelinka and Aleria headed off to clean up for their next audience with the king. Tilika's spirit however decided to watch.

* * *

><p>In the Desert City of Clavis, at the Kingdom of Padarak, the Warrior Algy and the White Mage Malvina went to gather possible info with the help of Vajeem, who is a brown haired Thief.<p>

" Man, it's hot here" sighed Algy.

" Big deal, you should've brought more water like I suggested, lazy" shot Malvina.

Up ahead, Vajeem called" Hey, I saw something!"

A rift appeared in the sky, and several dark monsters appeared.

" What are these things?" gasped Malvina.

Algy clashed with one of the foes" Whatever they are, we have to defeat them."

Vajeem barely dodged as a Shadow Scorpion tried to sting him and stabbed the creature in the eye with a dagger.

Algy fought back two more monsters, while Malvina supported her teammates.

As soon as the monsters fell, a Lunite Soldier appeared.

" Never saw anything like him" remarked Vajeem.

The Lunite Soldier fired a barrage of arrows, which the three adventurers dodged.

Vajeem charged, leaped over the next volley, and disarmed the soldier with his dagger.

" What the heck are you?" gulped the man.

" We're here for information. If you don't tell me anything about the red star, well, I am not going to garrote you. But you might find hot sand in your throat" said Vajeem, coolly.

" Yikes! Anything but that, I'll tell you. The red star is the Crimson Moon, but I won't say more then that, save for the fact that my leader's trying to initiate a Chrono Rift. Just spare my life" cried the soldier.

Vajeem rolled his eyes and killed the corrupt soldier on the spot. He then turned to his teammates" Least we know part of what we're up against."

" What's a Chrono Rift? You shouldn't be so quick to kill, Vajeem. We could've gotten more information out of him" complained Malvina.

Vajeem sighed" I heard from my grandfather about a Crimson Moon which supposedly existed long ago. That man was a Lunite, an abomination of the Crimson Moon."

Algy took a gulp out of his water bottle, then said" Let's go deliver our latest Intel to the king."

The three raced out of the desert and back to the Castle Town.

* * *

><p>At the future, Layle and his companions eventually reached the forest where some Yukes were building a small village.<p>

" Think someone will have an idea what we're up against?" said Belle.

" Let's go ask the leader" said Althea.

The group went on, until they caught sight of a rolling stone which had fallen from a hill nearby.

" Yikes!" gasped Jessica, seeing Belle in it's target position.

Layle quickly stretched his hand towards the rock, using Telekinesis from his gravity power to move it to the side.

" Thanks" gasped Belle.

" I'm always saving your hide" remarked Layle.

A nearby Yuke called out" Sorry about that, we're still in the mist of construction. Sometimes things just keep falling."

" That's okay, just be more careful. Do you know where Archimedes is?" called Althea.

" He's living in that large hut up ahead" replied the Yuke.

Belle felt like giving the Yuke a piece of her mind, but thought better of it.

The group went on until they came to a large house, well built and reinforced my magic.

A Yuke with greenish-blue armor came out" Ah, Lady Althea."

The Lilty queen smiled" Good to see you again, Elder Archimedes."

" Oh, you can just call me Arc, for short. How are things going in Alfitaria?" spoke the old Yuke.

Althea replied" I've been kind of busy, I'm still trying to establish new relationships between the four tribes. Some of the Lilties and Selkies still distrust each other."

Archimedes shrugged" My people are still getting re-accustomed to this world since our tribe's crystal was restored. Are these people your friends?"

Layle shrugged" You can say that, I'm currently traveling as Althea's bodyguard."

" Your name is Layle, correct? I have witnessed what you and my sister did your best to accomplish" spoke Archimedes.

" Your sister... Wait, you're Amidatellion's sister?" gasped Layle.

The old Yuke nodded" I could no longer sense her. She was killed, am I right?"

Layle hesitated, then said" Yeah, Jegran did Amidatellion in. I eventually defeated him, but not before several lives were taken by that monster's Crystallization."

" I see, I pray that she rest in peace. Now what did you wish to see me for?" spoke the old Yuke.

Althea showed him the manuscript" We found this, but cannot read it."

Archimedes spoke" Judging by the symbols, it was written in an old language used by Yukes long ago, even before the time of Miasma. Allow me to inspect it."

Althea handed the manuscript to the old Yuke.

Archimedes spoke" This will take a day for me to translate. Feel free to remain here for the night. Regrettably, we have no inns, but feel free to set up camp outside the village."

" Thanks" said Althea.

The group went to retire for the night.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. I hope I'm not being too boring. The next chapter should have more action, but I can't make any promises. And in response to my second review, I can't guarantee an update every day, but I'll do my best.<p>

As far as adding more Layle action scenes, I can't promise too much here either. As for the OC Yuke, Archimedes may not be a typical Yuke name in the Crystal Chronicles series, but that's the best one I can come up with right now.

The chapter title dosen't make much sense, I know, but I'm not too creative. If anyone has suggestions or comments, please don't hesitate to tell me through review.

Please do review, if you'd like.


	5. Shade of Darkness

Another chapter coming right up. I had to give some more thought to what the plot of this fic should be.

I assumed that Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers took place in Alfitaria, it's kind of hard to tell since the game's setting/locations were very different from the original Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles.

Disclaimer: Like I said before, the Final Fantasy series, characters, locations, etc. were created by Squaresoft Enix.

* * *

><p>Chapter IV: Shade of Darkness<p>

The heroes in the future world slept until dawn and headed back to Archimedes's hut.

The old Yuke addressed Althea" I trust that you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you Archimedes. Any luck translating the manuscript?" inquired the Lilty Queen.

Archemides replied"I am unable to decipher the entire ancient text, but it seems as though the secrets of this very world are written within. In particular, the opposing elements of the ancient Great Crystal and the Crimson Moon, which centered an ancient, forgotten kingdom."

"What might that kingdom be?" inquired Layle.

"It is even more ancient that Alfitaria, to answer your question, what I am talking about is Rebena Te Ra" said the Yuke.

"Rebena Te Ra? I read about it. Rebena Te Ra supposedly existed in a golden age in which the Clavats, Selkies, Lilties and Yukes lived in harmony" spoke Althea, surprised.

Belle whistled"Whoa-ho, that sounds like ancient history, think we can make this information public?"

Layle sighed"Mind not causing trouble right now, Belle?"

"Yeah, like you don't already cause trouble by existing" smirked Keiss.

"If I may, this information is somewhat vague, but it should come in handy. Also, you should know there is another kingdom with supposedly strong ties with Alfitaria" spoke Archimedes.

"You mean Padarak? I heard about that kingdom as well. I read that it was conquered a thousand years ago, Padarak closed it's borders to the world during the war between the Yukes and the Lilties" said Althea.

Layle thought for a moment, then spoke"I was never really interested in the kingdom's past, only that one of the four tribes was sealed off for a thousand years."

Althea sighed "Now that we have information on the backstory of Alfitaria and Rebena Te Ra, we must now investigate the ruins where Rebena Te Ra was."

"Where might those particular ruins be? It can't be in this kingdom, what are your orders now?" spoke Keiss.

Althea replied" This kingdom's history warrants a thorough investigation in areas that I fear are not within Alfitaria. Thank you Archimedes for your help."

The old Yuke nodded as he handed the manuscript back to Althea"It is a pleasure, your majesty. Good luck with your investigation."

As the group left, Althea addressed her escort" How far can the Selkie Train go?"

Keiss shrugged" Just anywhere that's within the Lilty Kingdom. Are there any airships still operational in Alfitaria?"

"The Alexis was destroyed, but I had ordered a new airship to be built. Professor Cid is in charge of the project" replied the Lilty queen.

The group depated back for Alfitaria.

* * *

><p>In Ancient Padarak, Malvina, Agly and Vajeem reported to Leo, Chime and Hugh Yurg.<p>

"Did you find anything out?" inquired the Lilty knight.

Vajeem shrugged"A rift had opened in the Desert City, Clavis. A mysterious enemy had ambushed us, he was not normal."

"This actually sounds somewhat far-fetched, but we learned about the Crimson Moon, and what we're up against is a Lunite. We might've gotten more info if Vajeem had not killed the mystery figure." finished Algy.

"Hm, that actually sounds something like one of the old stories and myths that my mother used to tell me" said Chime.

"Do you remember anything of the old stories she told you?" inquired Leo.

Chime replied"I don't really remember that much, but the Crimson Moon is supposedly the opposite of some Great Crystal which existed long ago."

Vajeem smirked"No sweat. Actually, my grandfather used to tell me stories when I was a kid, before we had to flee the kingdom. Compared to The Dark King Craydall, Lunites don't play nice."

"Mira was not exactly merciful either, she knocked me out while I was traveling" sighed Chime.

"How did you survive?" said Hugh Yurg.

The chancellor replied"Just lucky, I suppose. Some of the survivors of the realm I was visiting took me to safety until I recovered."

"So what exactly happened?" said the Lilty Knight.

Chime sighed"My meager Black Magic skills didn't quite serve my well when I joined in a skirmish against Mira."

"King Leo, Chancellor Chime, look!" cried one of the Townspeople, pointing towards the east gate.

The group went and met up with the former king of Padarak, a Clavat with dark blond hair and still in his old king's outfit. But something was wrong, he looked weary and bruised.

"Dad? What happend to you?" inquired Leo.

The older man sighed as he leaned against the archway"What kind of a greeing is that for your father? This is nothing, except that a group of dark monsters appeared and ambushed me while I was traveling. I barely fought my way back here."

"Sir Epitav! Oh, gosh, I better heal your injury right away" said Malvina.

Epitav stood after the White Mage cast Cure on him"Thanks a lot, but I must warn you: There is trouble brewing at Alfitaria."

Leo was shocked"Was it Mira?"

The former king shook his head"Probably not, I was traveling until I ran into a host of strange foes. There was something inhuman about them, they were strong, but not invincible."

"Would those be the same soldiers that Vajeem, Malvina and I fought?" inquired Algy.

Epitav sighed"I must rest, but we'll try to solve the mystery in the morning."

"Will you allow me to take you to the White Mage Temple, Sir Epitav?" inquired Algy.

"Certainly" nodded the former king.

* * *

><p>Back in the future, Althea addressed her group"I must see to it that affairs in the capital have not gone out of hand in my absence. You go on ahead to the Airship Hanger, Cid will probably need help."<p>

"You can count on us" said Keiss.

The Litly Queen nodded"I know not where Rebena Te Ra was, but it may be far north of the capital. If you find something in the ruins, be sure to report back to me."

"Will you be safe?" inquired Keiss.

"Don't worry about me" replied Althea.

The remainder of the group went to the hanger while Althea and her guards returned to the palace. Inside the hanger, an airship was just finishing construction at a far corner.

"Looks like old Cid is outdoing himself" said Keiss.

"Who's Cid?" inquired Patricia.

Layle replied"He's the man who developed the engine for the Selkie Train."

"Ah, an onion, eh?" said Jessica, sarcastically.

The Crystal Bearer rolled his eyes, but led his group to the construction area.

There, Cid and a group of engineers were hard at work. Among them was another familiar face.

Patricia gasped"Captain Mid?"

Said Lilty was pleasently surprised as he turned around"Huh? Oh, it's you guys, how goes the investigation?"

"How do you know about that? Why are you here?" inquired Belle.

Mid shrugged"Well, that whole cruise thing was just a job that I took for about a year. I'm a Mercenary, but don't let that give you the wrong idea, I stopped running the cruise because my customers were scared by that Red Moon."

"What else is new?" said Layle, himself having done different jobs throughout his life.

"Layle? Your timing is great, if you ask me" remarked another voice as Cid turned his attention to the group.

Layle nodded"Yeah, it's a long story. Althea hired Keiss, Belle and me to find information and clues about the moon that Mid mentioned."

Cid shrugged"Well, all the same, I could use your help again. This prototype airship is nearly complete, Mid helped me with some engine issues and we installed a powerful reactor."

"That's great! We need it to investigate an old ruin" chirped Belle.

Cid shrugged"Well, it needs to be tested one way or another. I personally called this airship Alexis Mark II, it's actually a gift for Queen Althea."

"You still need me to use my powers to operate the ship, right?" inquired Layle.

"Yes, the reactor I installed is a prototype. The ship is military grade, but if you need help with the investigation, it's yours to borrow" said Cid.

Layle nodded"Okay, thanks Cid."

"Good luck with the investigation" said Cid.

Layle, Keiss, Belle, Patricia and Jessica boarded the ship and headed for the Bridge.

Layle headed towards the pilot's seat"Okay, let's go."

"This is my first time riding an airship" remarked Patricia.

"Hey, wait up! Take me with you" said a voice as Mid approached.

"Okay, does Cid know about this?" inquired Patricia.

Mid replied"Yeah, my job in the hanger is done. Now I just want to learn about the moon."

Keiss sat in the Navigator's seat"Ready when you are."

"Leave it to me" said Layle, using his power to channel power to the reactor.

As the airship took off, Keiss addressed Mid"So what the catch?"

"You're the new Selkie Guildmaster, right? I always keep track of the newspapers. I won't charge anyone this time, so don't worry" replied Mid.

* * *

><p>In the Lunite Castle on the Crimson Moon, Darkheart addressed the Lunite Queen"My Empress, I sense that the denizens of the planet below are trying to scuttle our plans."<p>

"Let them be, that Crystal Bearer is far more powerful then most of the people of the times. He could prove useful, there are red crystals stationed in Rebena Te Ra's ruins, am I right?" said the Lunite Queen.

"You mean to ensnare him?" inquired her general.

The Lunite Queen replied"Ah, he is still only human after all. We shall wait and see, I have already dispatched forces throughout the various time zones. Soon, very soon, I shall make my presence known. Even that silly Princess Mira and her father will soon bow down beneath my feet."

"What of Galdes and Larkeicus?" inquired Darkheart.

"They too shall be revived, under my control. The world below is corrupt, the weak shall rot and I shall compress the Past, Present and Future into one so that no one can escape my wrath" said Nastasia.

* * *

><p>Later on, Layle and his group landed their newly borrowed airship near an old ruin, far to the north of the Lilty Kingdom.<p>

"I bet there's treasure in these parts" said Belle.

"Maybe, but would you rather check it out or just guess?" said Layle, sarcastically.

The group disembarked, and headed into the ruins.

The ruins were almost completely rotted since the cleansing of the Miasma, but a singular building remained.

"This place gives me the creeps" murmered Patricia.

"All right, let's stay together" said Layle.

The group marched into the ruins until they encountered a small group of monsters.

"Oh, chocobo!" groaned Belle.

"Leave it to me" said Layle, as some Fire Bombs flew meanacingly at them.

The Crystal Bearer grabbed one of the Bomb monsters with his power and threw it at the rest.

The resulting explosion cracked open a wall behind them.

"Awesome, it just pays to have a Crystal Bearer for a friend, I guess" remarked Jessica.

"There might be more monsters, I'll go on ahead" said Layle.

Mid took out a small Baselard sword and said"I'm coming with you. The rest should follow at a distance."

The group moved on, until they came to a large chamber at the end.

Belle spotted a seemingly dead tree there"Wonder what that is?"

"I read about it, that's a Myrrth Tree, a relic from the days of the Miasma" said Patricia.

"Very clever, I'd say" said a sinister voice, several crimson crystals appeared in the room.

Keiss drew his gun"Who's there?"

The being materialized into a blue and purple shadow monster"Way to fall into my trap. I am Culex, one of Queen Nastasia's Generals."

"Who are you talking about?" said Mid.

Culex replied"You worms are about to learn what happens when you stick your nose where it dosen't belong! My queen's plan to combine all the time eras together and rule shall come to frutation!"

Layle squared his shoulders"I'd say you're the one who dosen't belong."

Belle took out her camera and snapped a picture of the Red Crystals.

"Hmph, I care not what you do, I'm going to crush you!" growled the Dark Knight, casting a large Blizagga at the group.

Layle barely tossed the ice aside with his power, and threw one of the nearby Red Crystals at Culex's eye.

Culex teleported out of the way when Keiss fired a bullet at the Dark Knight.

Culex retaliated by using magic to lift a bunch of red crystals and hurling them at the group.

"Trying to steal my material? I don't think so!" snapped Layle, throwing himself in front of Keiss and Belle.

The Crystal Bearer had taken the brunt of the damage, so he collapsed to his knee.

Mid brandished his blade and charged, only to be knocked back by fire.

"This is the best you can do? Such a pity, for I am imbued with great power! Lunites cannot naturaly use magic, so I have stolen mine from the remains of the crystals in Tipa and Tida!"

The monster then cast a powerful Fire Wall, knocking most of the heroes down flat.

Layle stood up with one of the red crystals stuck in his shoulder. He pulled it out, then threw it again at Culex.

The Dark Knight swiped it aside with a giant sword, and threw a barrage of laser beams at Layle.

The Crystal Bearer knew he could not block those, so he dodged most before being hit in the chest with a well-placed spell.

"Layle!" cried Belle, rushing to his side.

"It is futile to resist!" growled Culex, conjuring red crystals and bombarding the area.

Keiss shot Culex right after dodging a red crystal.

This barely fazed the being's body, as Culex spoke"I grow tired of this battle. I shall send you all to the Realm of the Dead!"

Layle, though battered from the last couple blows, channeled energy into the crystal on his cheek and tossed one of the Red Crystals at a Core on the being's chest before Culex could cast Ultima.

Culex groaned"Hmph, this is not over yet! A new war is about to begin in the different times, we shall meet again, if you can survive as I bring this place down in flames!"

The monster cast fire on the surrounding walls. Belle began to despair"Oh no, what do we do now? Even a Selkie can't handle this one solo!"

"Let's get out of here" said Keiss.

The group rushed out of the chamber. Layle stood up weakly with Keiss's help, wrapping one arm around the red-head man's shoulder.

The heroes rushed out as fast as they could. But as they reached the exit from the collapsing ruins, Belle tripped and fell.

"What happened?" said Patricia.

"I think I sprained my ankle!" groaned Belle.

Jessica, Keiss and Patricia helped Layle and Belle onto the Alexis II. The injured Crystal Bearer sat on the pilot's seat, and used every ounce of his strength and power to fly back to the Capital.

"Will you be okay, Layle?" inquired Belle.

"This is nothing... That sicko needs more then magic to take me down" gasped Layle.

Keiss sighed"At least your pride isn't damaged. When we get back, we'll find a way to heal your wound."

Layle shrugged as he briefly glanced down at his laser-burnt chest and jacket"Yeah, but we should report this incident to Althea... It's been fun with you and Belle, Keiss."

"Oh, but your shoulder's red too" gasped Jessica.

"Don't worry about me" said Layle, landing the airship into the hanger. But as he tried to stand, the blond felt a burning sensation, and collapsed.

"Layle!" screamed Belle.

Keiss glanced at his unconcious partner"He's survived worse then this. Let's get him and Belle somewhere they can be treated."

The remaining group members helped Belle and Layle off the airship and disembarked.

Cid, who was overseeing another project, gasped as he saw Belle and Layle's conditions"Oh, my!"

" but he's alive. Belle's suffered a sprain though" said Keiss.

"Can you walk, Belle?" inquired Jessica.

"Yes, but where do we go now?" sighed Belle.

Keiss looked grim"The airship's test was a success, though. I'm gonna need help getting Layle and Belle to safety, is there a place nearby?"

Cid sighed"A Crystal Bearer's prescence always unnerves some people. There is an infirmery at the castle for wounded soldiers, let's get them there."

Keiss nodded, and the group left.

Layle and his friends had lost a battle with the Lunite forces, but they now had information about their enemy.

* * *

><p>Finally got this chapter uploaded, I felt obligated to finish another fic that I was working on weeks ago. Sorry to keep you waiting!<p>

Before anyone goes flaming me about writing Layle out of this fic, he's still alive: that I will explain next chapter. As for Culex, I wouldn't call him an OC. Okay, he was an OC for Super Mario RPG, but that was the only game he appeared in.

Yet he was representing the Final Fantasy series, show me the justice in that.

Please feel free to review. I'll try to update more often, but I'll see. Good night, Mike AZ 2 signing out!


	6. The Curse of the Crimson Moon

Another chapter coming up. I have to admit that it's not the best fic I've written on my profile, I'll just make it ten or fifteen chapters. Yuri, Layle and Leo's groups will meet up in a later chapter.

I don't know what Layle would look like or how he would act as a Lunite, but I'd think it would be a twisted shadow of the character's original self. There may also be some OOCness.

Forgive me for making some last minute changes to this chapter, some of it didn't quite read right.

Remember: Squaresoft developed the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles games, characters, locations, etc.

* * *

><p>Chapter V: The Curse of the Crimson Moon<p>

A day passed since the investigation. Belle and Layle were deposited into an infirmary near the barracks at the castle.

Keiss went into the throne room to explain their discovery to Queen Althea. Keiss had borrowed Belle's camera when the female red-head passed out from the pain on her ankle.

When Althes heard the news from Keiss, she was astonished"We're already being invaded?"

"Yeah, and that's not half of it. Layle and Belle were disabled" said Keiss.

"I see, but the airship test run was a success, right?" inquired the Lilty queen.

Keiss replied"Yeah, oh and Belle's picked up some more information with this camera."

"May I see that?" inquired Althea.

Keiss obliged by turning over the camera.

Althea sighed as she looked at the picture"It looks like we're in for more trouble then we bargained for. Do you think we can bring magic back to the world? It sounds like it may be necessary to combat this threat."

"With all due respect, even if we could, the Elder Council may look down on us. The Crystal Bearers were the primary reason that magic was outlawed, am I wrong?" inquired the red haired man.

"Be that as it may, you and everyone else in the kingdom is far more important then anything else. But I understand that the arcane arts are mostly viewed as harmful rather then helpful. Keiss, we may need a leader for this campaign" said the Lilty Queen.

Keiss was surprised"You haven't selected a new High Commander, yet?"

"I was getting to that until news of the Crimson Moon surprised everyone. But Keiss, I have another request, will you escort me to see Archimedes about returning magic to the kingdom?" said Althea.

"Very well" said Keiss.

* * *

><p>In an infirmary not far from the main castle, the red haired Selkie female, Belle, had woken up'huh? I must have passed out.'<p>

She sat up in her bed and looked around'I must have been carried here. Hope Layle's okay'.

The girl walked out the door and down a hallway into another room. There, she found Jessica-Yee and Patricia watching over their dormat friend who was in bed.

"Is he okay?" inquired the red haired Selkie.

"He's fine, but how's your ankle?" inquired Jessica.

Belle shrugged"Fine, but what do we do now?"

"I hate to say this, but Layle has strangely began to change color" said Patricia.

Just then, a Clavat man with reddish hair and a young woman with dark blue hair entered the room, just as Layle's eyes opened.

"Ah, you're awake" said the man.

Layle sighed as he sat up"Of course I am."

The Clavat man spoke"My name is Ian, I am the Healer in charge of this infirmary. Looks like you had a close call, friend."

"Name's Layle" said the blond Crystal Bearer.

Ian nodded"You know, you recovered faster then I expected. Maybe that crystal on your cheek had something to do with it, Crystaline Medicine has gone underesearched since those onions banned Magic."

"Hey, two of those 'onions' you are talking about I happen to know. One of them is a man named Cid, the other is Queen Althea" said Layle, indignantly.

"Forgive me, some people, mostly the Selkies, still resent the Lilties. I'm pretty clueless about it though, how are you?" inquired Ian.

Layle sighed"Fine, but I need to leave now."

Ian shrugged"I understand why, but there is something you should know. Your shoulder and the crystal on your cheek have gone awfully reddish."

Layle seized a nearby handheld mirror and looked at his face, and sure enough his crystal had gone from blue to a dark maroon color"Hm, I guess the man I fought, Culex, is a Crystal Bearer. There will be heck to pay when I find him."

"He didn't exactly seem like a normal Crystal Bearer, Layle" said Belle.

"Big deal. Anyway, how's Keiss?" inquired Layle.

"He went to speak with the queen. Anyway, I'd normally charge for my services, but consider yourself free to go" said Ian.

Layle nodded and started to leave with his friends. Tricia, the other Clavat who had not spoken until now, caught up and said"Wait, there is something else I need to tell you."

"What is it?" inquired Belle.

Tricia sighed"I don't know why parts of your body have gone red without explanation, but you might want to distance youself, Layle."

Another sensation burnt Layle"Ugh, sorry, I gotta go."

Layle rushed out of the infirmary and tried to use his power on a nearby turrent so he could leave the castle, but something was wrong.

'Huh? It never failed me before, what if... nah, better not jump to conclusions' he thought.

"Ha ha, looks like your luck's just run out" said a voice as Lucifer Darkheart appeared.

Layle sighed"What do you want with me?"

Darkheart sneered"You've just been cleverly cursed by the very power that Sir Culex wielded."

"What are you saying? Stop talking nonesense" said Layle.

"What can you do now? Your power is starting to deteriorate, as is your mind" said Darkheart.

* * *

><p>Keiss and Althea had started to exit the castle earlier, accompanied by the three same guards when they came across a terrible sight.<p>

"There's trouble!" gasped Keiss.

"Let's go see what's up" said Althea.

As the two rushed down to the courtyard, Darkheart glanced to see the two"Hmph, looks like your friends are foolishly rushing to their doom."

"I can take you alone!" shouted Layle.

Darkheart summoned forth his blade"Show me how pathetic your cursed self is."

Just then, the Crystal Bearer felt another burning sensation through his body"no, I won't lose control of my body like this!"

Layle attempted to kill himself by grabbing Darkheart's sword his his power and pointing the blade at himself.

"You are too late to stop it" said a voice as Culex appeared.

Layle suddenly dropped the weapon in sharp pain as his body began to deteroirate. His skin color dimmed miraculously, and his eyes became the same firey red as his crystal.

Culex sneered"Fool, even Crystal Bearers are not immune to becoming moontouched."

"Hold it!" shouted one of the guards accompanying Althea as she, Keiss, Belle, Patricia and Jessica rushed onto the scene. The group was shocked to find Layle drastically altered almost beyond recognition.

"What have you done to him, you psychos?" shouted Belle.

Culex snarled"Oh, so you wish to join him? Well I shall make your wish come true."

Layle suddenly felt a magic burst radiating from his body, as he struggled to maintain his sanity.

"It is useless to fight the crimson moon's influence" said Lucifer, blasting him with a dark energy wave.

Layle jumped back"Why now? You mean-"

"That's right, I had set up that little trap for you" said Culex.

Althea wore a pained expression on her face, so she turned to her guards"Do something!"

The guards were about to fire their weapons, when Lucifer Darkheart blasted them back"By now your friend will be devoid of any goodness left in his heart."

"Not on your life!" shouted Layle, throwing a punch at the villain.

Darkheart was barely fazed"Take This!"

The next energy blast knocked Layle backwards.

The Crystal Bearer-turned-Lunite submitted as he farther began to deteriorate.

Culex sneered at the fallen Clavat"What a vain attempt to preserve your sanity. No matter, you cannot escape your fate."

Darkheart seized Layle's twisted body"I shall take this one with me!"

Before any of the other heroes can react, Darkheart and Culex disappeared with Layle's transformed body.

"We failed, I can't believe it" groaned Belle.

"We have to go see Archimedes, he might be able to tell us what to do" said Althea.

Belle nodded, and the group went to board the Alexis II at the hanger.

"Your majesty, wait up" said a voice as Tricia and Ian caught up.

"What is it?" inquired Belle.

Tricia explained"We want to help you on your journey."

"Is it okay to abandon your posts like that?" inquired Keiss.

Ian replied"You might need a medic, besides, as a scholar, I am curious about the crystals."

"Thank you, Ian" said Althea.

"Don't forget about me" said Mid, rushing into the area.

"Say the word and we'll follow you" said Cid.

Althea smiled"Thanks everyone.

* * *

><p>At the Lunite Queen's castle, the newly transformed Clavat, Layle woke to find himself in a strange room.<p>

"You were brought before me" said a voice as a woman with blood-red eyes, purplish hair and a pale blue armor appeared. On her chest was a red crystal circle.

Layle stood up to get a look at the mysterious figure.

The woman spoke"I am Lady Nastasia, you have just been selected to join my humble army to subjugate the world. It has not changed much, everyone fighting over nothing, dying in such a wretched way."

Layle spoke"Where am I?"

"You still retain a small bit of your sanity? Impressive. For that, you just earned yourself the Crescent Sword, a weapon I humbly bestow upon you" said the Lunite Queen.

Culex appeared, summoned a black hilted sword with a purplish blade. A crystal in the shape of the moon was bejeweled on the hilt.

Layle hesitantly accepted it"What do you want with the world? And why are you helping me?"

"The same that an ancient king called Craydall wished: Prosperity, and peace. You have no choice but to serve under me, for your shape now ressembles one which dosen't belong with the four tribes" said Nastasia.

"But do not mistake yourself on us helping you, boy" said Lucifer.

The Lunite Queen spoke once more"Be still, General Darkheart. Now, Layle, am I correct? There is something you must know. Lunites and monsters both used to be people, there is a fine line which defines ordinairy people from Lunites and monsters."

Layle sighed"You expect me to believe this?"

"You shall see for yourself. Now, listen closely, my desire is to trigger the Chrono Rift: A mythical phenomenon which combines Past, Present, and Future. With it, I shall guide the people to a new age" said Nastasia.

Layle's eyes widened"That's your plan?"

"Yes, but do not think you can simply fight the evil which resides in you now. Culex, see to it that he does not escape, he won't have much control over his actions" said Nastasia.

"As you request" said the Dark Knight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Althea and her group landed the Alexis II and headed for Archimedes's hut.<p>

There, the old Yuke greeted them"Your majesty, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank, Archimedes. But we need your help, Layle was mutated and captured by a man named Culex. They had strange red crystal-like markings on their bodies" said Althea.

Archimedes was surprised"You don't say... Oh, my!"

"What's wrong?" inquired Patricia.

The old Yuke spoke"What you speak of is the work of the Crimson Moon, and it's crystals. It seems that the Crystal Principle is once again being disrupted."

"What do you mean?" frowned Keiss.

Archimedes replied"The Moontouched ones, also known as Lunites, have risen once more. They had not been heard from for several thousand years. Jegran, whom Layle defeated, was perhaps just a sample of what was coming."

"What did 'High Commander' Jegran have to do with it?" inquired Althea.

The old Yuke spoke once more"He had, and my sister didn't realize, succombed before the Crimson Moon's curse. Once one has become Moontouched, very seldom can one be saved."

"So how come Vaigali, your sister and the Lilty king died when Jegran touched them with his power and turned into red statues?" inquired Belle.

Archimedes thought for a moment, then replied"I do not know, but perhaps there is a way to end the Crimson Moon's curse. An ancient power rests in the Crystal Chamber, beneath the ruins of Rebena Te Ra, that power can grant you what is needed to save your friend."

"What power is it?" said Belle, excitedly.

"I have not thought of it before, but the Crystal Bearers were simply blessed, not cursed, by a portion of the Great Crystal's power. Jegran was no Crystal Bearer, he merely had become Moontouched himself. The sacred power must be obtained, and perhaps my sister can be revived" said Archimedes.

"Thanks a lot, but what how would it work?" frowned Keiss.

The old Yuke replied"Once the power is blessed unto you, the red crystals can be purified. The Great Crystal's magic is the only thing potent enough to save the world from the Crimson Moon's corruption."

"Thank you, Archimedes" said Althea.

As the group left, Belle addressed Althea"So what's next?"

"We have to go to Rebena Te Ra. We somehow need to find a way to harness the power of the crystals" replied the Lilty Queen.

* * *

><p>Back in Ancient Padarak, Leo and his friends got up and headed for the courtyard.<p>

Epitav emerged from the White Mage Temple, healed by his old White Mage friend.

"Looks like we're up and ready. What's the next course of action, Sire?" inquired Chime.

Leo shrugged"I'm not too sure, we haven't managed to get anymore clues."

"What about the Lost City, southeast of the castle?" inquired Algy.

"That might be a good idea" acknowledged Chime.

Just then, a vortex appeared in the sky.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Epitav.

"So you noticed" said a voice, as a group of Lunite Soldiers in futuristic suits appeared.

Epitav, Algy, Malvina and Vajeem braced themselves for battle. Several more of the kingdom's adventurers joined in.

The leader of the enemy group, a man with silver hair and greyish armor appeared.

"What are you?" said Hugh Yurg.

The man sneered"Call me Vervain, looks like I conquer Padarak!"

"You're in way over your head" said a voice as a familiar death knight appeared.

"Ah, Craydall, I presume" sneered Vervain.

The former leader of the monsters frowned"You know who I am? Humph, I'm going to have Mira and Fiona join in on this battle. But we should do this outside, we don't want to make a mess of the kingdom."

"The Dark King Craydall helping us? I wonder what's up?" murmered Epitav.

The Kingdom of Padarak was about to face a battle unlike any it's adventurers have seen.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. I will pick up from where I left off with this cliffhanger next chapter.<p>

I know I kind of forgot Yuri and Chelinka, but the twins and some characters from Echoes of Time will appear in the next chapter as well.

I won't spoil much more, but I thought of how I might fit Larkeicus, Sherlotta and Amidatellion into this fic.

Please feel free to review.


	7. In the Distant Past

Well, another day and another chapter. This one picks up right where the last one left off. I probably don't need to say it, but there is a spoiler for Echoes of Time.

At least several characters from Echoes of Time will appear, which includes a male Clavat version of the Echoes of Time protagonist. To elaborate, the main character of Echoes of Time is pretty much created by the player so he or she can select the character's gendar and race.

* * *

><p>Chapter VI: In the Distant Past<p>

As Algy, Malvina, Vajeem, Epitav and the rest of the kingdom's Adventurers stood up to the new threat, Hugh Yurg addressed Leo"This could be dangerous, we should stay back and let the Adventurers handle this."

"Ignoring me are you? I am insulted!" snarled Vervain, tossing a fireball at the Lilty knight.

Chime quickly teleported herself, Hugh Yurg and Leo out of the way"This guy's not fooling around, that's for sure."

Leo sighed"I have to help my dad."

Chime thought for a moment, then said"I suppose we've been coddling you too much, sire. I know how to use black magic, that's for sure."

"At least you'll be easier to protect, your majesty. I'm going to help our men and women fight Vervain and his ilk, you two get ready" said Hugh Yurg.

Leo and Chime teleported to the weapon shop at the east side of town. The proprietor greeted them as they entered his store"Ah, how have you two been?"

"There's no time to talk, Jo. we need to purchase some weapons" said Chime.

"Huh? I just heard a commotion, I'll be out there myself. Miss Chime, would this stave suit you?" inquired the man, offering a rod to the Half-Selkie.

The chancellor nodded"Yeah, my black magic skills still need a bit of work."

Leo picked out a simple Rod"I'll buy this, swords are too dangerous for someone my age. Will you take some of the money at the castle coffers as compensation?"

"You don't have to ask for that, I can't charge a king or his chancellor for supplies" said Jo.

"Do you mean to insult the king's generosity? Don't you have a family to feed?" said Chime, annoyed.

"Sorry about that, ma'am. I'll go pick up my pay at the treasurey" said Jo.

* * *

><p>Outside, Epitav, Algy, Vajeem and the other Adventurers fought the Lunite soldiers, but underestimated Vervain's magic.<p>

"What a joke" said the Lunite, conjuring up some monsters.

Epitav stood, brandishing his sword"I won't let you take this kingdom."

Vervain sneered"You're the ones who won't get away."

Leo, Hugh Yurg and Chime rushed to the scene.

"Leo, stay back!" said Epitav.

Vervain hit the former king with a fireball.

Leo focused a bit of magic into his rod, and shot a blast of white magic at the Lunite.

Vervain groaned as the spell hit him"That's your best shot, boy? Let me show you mine."

The Lunite proceeded to cast Flare, which was intercepted by a thunder spell.

"Look!" cried Algy, spotting a familiar flying tower. Several black mages and dragoons materialized out of it and began to fight back the invading Lunite monsters.

Leo sighed"Never thought I'd be glad to see her."

A voice screeched at Vervain"Trying to steal my spotlight eh? I don't think so!"

"Princess Mira, that was unexpected" said Hugh Yurg.

The tower landed right outside Padarak, and a young woman with blue-blond hair and dark clothes appeared.

"Get all the help you want, I'll still win" said Vervain, casting Flare at Mira.

The Dark Princess jumped out of the way"You're about to become Behemoth Dung!"

Craydall spoke to his daughter"Don't be rash, this adversary is more powerful then the rest of us combined."

"Whatever you say" said Mira, casting Thundaga on Vervain.

Vervain blasted Mira with Ultima in retaliation.

Craydall powered up and turned on the Lunite, who suddenly blasted him with a wave of black energy.

"You Sicko!" shouted Mira, hitting Vervain with Thunder.

Vervain blocked"Fools, now I shall send you all to your doom!"

"Heck, no!" Algy grabbed Epitav's sword and ran Vervain through.

"Ooh! You win today, but this isn't over" growled the monster, vanishing.

Leo sighed as he and the others stood up"Didn't think I'd be happy to see you again, Mira."

"Don't let it go to your head, little king. I only helped because my dad told me to, that and it looked like that guy was about to steal my victory" said the princess.

"Regardless of your motives, you are becoming a just leader for your kind" said Hugh Yurg.

"But where did Vervain come from?" frowned Algy.

Craydall, who had been blasted by Vervain's magic, gasped"Vervain is a Lunite... Normally they can't use magic because of their very nature, but the Lunites must have stolen some crystals that allowed them too."

"Father?" gasped Mira, who saw a shadow of a Selkie where her father lay, he had blue hair like part of his daughter's.

"Does this mean you're part Selkie, then, Mira?" inquired Leo.

Mira shook her head"Of course not! Now, let's get ready. I have a bone to pick with those Lunites!"

"It won't be that easy" said a voice as a half-Lilty woman approached.

Mira sighed"Like I really care, Fiona?"

Said Alfitarian princess replied"Let's just rest and prepare like you said. We may have to do some investigating, and get your father to a room where he can rest now that he's lost his powers."

Epitav turned to face his son"Leo, you're really growing up, becoming a man. I'll teach you how to wield a sword, but I won't go easy."

"I'll do my best, dad" said Leo.

* * *

><p>In a far off realm, a young Clavat man was living in a isolated village with his Yuke friend: Norschtalen, or Norsy as she liked to be called.<p>

The Clavat had blue dark blue hair, and was working in a garden next to his house.

"Hey, Ken, how's it coming?" chirped the Yuke.

Ken smiled"Looks great, though I sure wish Sherlotta was here to see it."

Norschtalen sighed"Still bummed out about what happened? I can't blame you, Teacher went not long before her. But we still have the cat, who we named after Sherlotta."

Ken shrugged"Well, no point crying over spilled milk I guess, it's been four years. So, now that we're done, why don't we go to town together?"

"You know I have a bad sense of direction, Ken" said Norschtalen.

"Don't worry, just stay close, feel free to bring the cat along" said the Clavat.

The pair took the cat, who was named after Sherlotta with them as they walked north east of the village to the town.

When they got there, Norschtalen spoke with Ken"So now what?"

"Let's go to the guild east of here" said the Clavat.

At the guild, the receptionist greeted them"Well, hello Ken. How are things?"

"Kinda good, are there any odd jobs availible?" asked Ken.

The receptionist replied"Not that I know of, but Gerald, Aline and Del Dee went to check out an odd portal that appeared near the bridge of the tower north west of Town."

Ken inquired"Want me to go check on them?"

"Of course, you are one of your most valuable guild members after all" said the receptionist.

"Who are Aline, Del Dee and Gerald, again?" piped Norschtalen.

"You've seen them before with me, right? They're my adventuring companions" said Ken.

"Oh, that's a cute Yuke girl you have with you. Are you her guardian?" inquired the receptionist.

Ken flushed"Kinda, she's a childhood friend."

The pair (trio if you count the cat Sherlotta) rushed out of town to the bridge to catch up with the other group.

* * *

><p>In Ancient Rebena Te Ra, a few days earlier, Yuri, Chelinka and the others stood again before King Kolka after breakfast and Yuri and his father had their sparring session.<p>

"Hi, father" chirped Tilika.

"Hm? Tilika?" inquired Kolka.

The former princess nodded"Yep, I actually came back here to help out Yuri and Chelinka with this new quest."

Kolka smiled"Ah, I'm glad to see you again. Anyway, my knights brought with them some information. It seems that the Red Moon does still exist, but it's influence seems to be extending beyond our kingdom."

"You mean it's now appearing in places outside Rebena Te Ra?" gasped Chelinka.

"It's possible, the moon's strange color is a matter not trivial" said Alhanelem.

"No kidding" said another voice as a lilty woman entered the throne room.

Kolka addressed her"How is your research on Alchemy going, Meeth?"

The lilty grinned"Just Dandy, your majesty."

Aleria tapped into her inner magic, then gasped"I sense multiple disasters occuring in the futures, someone is trying to upset the balance of time and space."

Yuri sighed'It's definately not Galdes, it's too gentle for him'.

Chelinka turned to her brother"Watch what you think, Yuri!"

"Oh, quit nagging, Chelinka" said Yuri.

Kolka spoke"If I may, there are other matters I'd like to address. Outlying villages to the south are under siege by mysterioius flames."

"What? Your majesty, allow me to handle it" said Latov.

"Let's not be too rash, the Lunites will stop at nothing" said Tilika.

"Lady Tilika?" gasped Meeth, surprised.

Tilika smiled"Yes, Meeth, It is I."

Yuri addressed Kolka"So what's the next plan?"

"Whoever is behind this madness must be stopped, my soldiers alone can't do the job. Sir Latov, will you be willing to lead this investigation and subjugate any monsters and Lunites you encounter?" inqured Kolka.

Latov nodded"I will be honored."

Aleria smiled"Count me in."

"Papa, will you let me and Chelinka come?" inquired Yuri.

"Certainly, just stay close. Yuri, you'll need this" said Latov.

The older man handed his son a Crystal sword he bought the other day.

"Thanks" said Yuri.

"Your majesty, not to be disrespectful, but your messager said it wasn't urgent" said Aleria.

Kolka frowned"He probably wasn't being observant or just wasn't paying that much attention to me, I will have words with that fool."

Alhanelam addressed the former knight"Sir Latov, perhaps Meeth and I can be permitted to accompany you on this behest royal."

"Certainly, old friend" smiled Latov.

Kolka spoke"Good luck everyone. If however you need help, I shall gladly do so"

With that, Yuri, Chelinka, Alhanalem, Meeth, Latov and Aleria left the capital.

"So where too?" piped Meeth.

"The forest south of here is a good place to start" said Aleria.

With that, the group started southwards.

* * *

><p>In the Lunite Castle, The Lunite Queen spoke to Culex and Darkheart"Vervain has his own plan, but it seems that his overzealousness will be his doom."<p>

"Allow me to dispose of him then" said Lucifer.

"No need, but the next time one of you strikes without my command, I'll turn you into Tonberries!" said Nastasia.

Layle, who was nearby, spoke"So what did you want?"

The Lunite Queen sighed"Not much at this point, but I will release you back to your own time zone to locate the great crystal. I cannot say much more then this, but the Chrono Rift shall eventually activat in the realm between times."

'You'll wish you didn't tell me your plan' thought Layle, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>That's that for this chapter. I know Echoes of Time was a depressing game in a way, but it was still good. The characters are a bit shallow though.<p>

I won't spoil too much about the next chapter, but it will center on Belle, Althea and their group.

Please Feel free to review.


	8. The Great Crystal's Essence Part 1

Well, here's the next chapter. This centers mainly on Layle and his friends.

Disclaimer: Squaresoft developed the Final Fantasy series, characters, locations, etc.

* * *

><p>Chapter VII: The Great Crystal's Essence-Part 1<p>

Belle, Keiss, Althea, Cid, Mid and the rest of their group boarded the Alexis II for another mission to Rebena Te Ra's ruins.

"So this is the new airship I've been reading about these past few days" murmered Ian.

Cid nodded"This is the most powerful we've designed yet."

"How does it work?" inquired Tricia.

Mid responded"Layle sent power to the reactor, but I think we can manage."

Just then, a glow emmited from Althea.

"What the?" gasped Keiss.

Althea gasped as her body seemed to resonate with the previously powered-up reactor"Guess I have not lost it after all."

"So it seems" nodded Cid, though somewhat nervous around the queen since he learned that she was a Crystal Bearer.

"Maybe there is something at Rebena Te Ra, I only have read about it" said Tricia.

Althea went over to the pilot seat"I know my power allowed me to repel certain magics and stuff, maybe I can send power to the reactor like Layle did."

"Crystal Bearer powers consist of only one element per person, I would inmagine" frowned Ian.

"Enough talk, let's go" said Althea.

Keiss interjected"No offense, but wasn't there something else you needed to ask the Yukes?"

Althea shook her head"That can wait, for now we must focus on saving our world."

* * *

><p>On the crimson moon, which barely had some atmosphere, Layle explored the Lunite Queen's castle's lower levels until he ran into Culex.<p>

"Still sane, eh?" said the Dark Knight.

Layle sighed"I can't hold out for long like this, I just want to undo the the curse and kick your butt."

Culex shook his head"Such things are irrevocable as far as I know. But enough of this, shall we duel?"

"You're asking for it" said Layle, brandishing the blade that the Lunite Queen gave him.

"You may not have the makings of a swordsman, but I shall enjoy this" said the Dark Knight.

The two stood before each other, Culex sneered"Show me what you're made of now, boy."

Layle charged at the other man, who dodged and launched a wave of darkness at Layle.

The former Crystal Bearer barely withstood the blow, and darted past Culex.

"Oh? So that's how your new form is shaping up" said Culex, teleporting out of the way and thrusting at Layle.

"That's enough" said a voice as the Lunite Queen appeared.

Layle rolled his eyes"If I'm forced to keep fighting like this, something tells me that I won't have much control left."

"Precisely, but the trap for the eras is set, I have little use for you. Now, to the ruins of Rebena Te Ra with you!" shouted Nastasia, casting a powerful Teleport on him.

"Your orders, your majesty?" inquired Culex.

Nastasia sighed"There may be a slight hinch in my plans, but even should those fools discover the crystals' secrets, they'll find that I am slowly, but surely gaining power."

The Dark Knight shrugged"Well then, I request permission to join him and his pathetic friends."

"Very well, but do not let me catch you or Vervain doing something stupid again" said the Lunite Queen.

* * *

><p>Back at the realm where Ken and Norschtalen lived, the pair and their cat went to the northwest bridge to join their fellow adventurers.<p>

"Hey, what's up Ken?" called Gerald as he spotted them.

"I heard you went to check out a strange portal that appeared here" said Ken.

Aline spoke"Forgive me if this is a touchy subjuct, but the tower over there was where Sherlotta and Larkeicus died, was it not?"

"Yeah, I hate to talk about it. But we were all there weren't we?" frowned the blue haired Clavat.

"True, I pray they rest in peace from time to time, as despicable as Larkeicus may have been" said Aline.

Gerald piped up"Anyway, we also saw an omnimous glow from the tower yesterday, the portal is nothing compared to this."

"So we're going there?" squeaked Norschtalen.

"If we have to, where's Celeb?" said Ken.

Aline pointed towards the device left by Sherlotta"She was sulking in my house when my sister brought her, poor thing dosen't realize Sherlotta is gone."

"Hey, I heard that. Ken? it's you right?" said the ghost girl.

"Yeah, I need to go to that tower" said Ken.

"Then use my power" said Celeb.

Ken touched the device to make the bridge reappear.

Gerald grinned"Ready, boys and girls?"

"No problem, coming back brings painful memories, though" said Ken.

"What's the tower like?" inquired the small Yuke.

Ken smiled"A little dangerous, but stay close to me and you'll be fine."

"Is it okay to allow a child in on this mission?" frowned Aline.

"She has a bad sense of direction, what else could I do?" frowned the blue haired Clavat.

Gerald shrugged"He's right."

With that, the group marched across the bridge back to the tower.

* * *

><p>At the Rebena Te Ra ruins, Althea and her group moved the airship back with minimum problems.<p>

The team headed back to the main room, where they found a portal. The rubble had blocked the entrance, but Mid, Althea and Cid worked together to move it.

"Looks familiar, huh?" said Belle.

Keiss moved on"I'll go first."

The group moved on, until they came to a startling sight. Beyond Rebena Te Ra was a large crystaline passage.

"Beautiful, I wonder what we can find" wondered Tricia.

Ian wondered to the side"I've read about it."

"Who are you, really?" said Mid.

The healer flushed"This 'healer' thingie is more of a hobby then anything else, a job that I had volunteered for. I used to work at the Monastery, but I grew curious about the mysteries of the crystals, which had gone understudied after magic was banned from the kingdom."

"I feel what you did, Ian. Anyway, we should go, huh?" said Tricia.

Althea nodded"I cannot leave the capital alone for too long, let's go see what else we can find."

"Hey, I feel something" said Tricia.

"You do?" frowned Keiss.

Tricia nodded"It's faint, but something is telling me that someone is nearby."

The group followed Tricia as she ran on ahead.

* * *

><p>Layle woke again to find himself in a strange room. The former Clavat looked around'So this is what Nastasia told me about'.<p>

"Huh? Hey, Layle! Is it you?" said a voice as a group entered.

Layle turned to see Belle and the others"I would've preferred not to be found like this."

Belle ran forward"But you're okay, right?"

The former Crystal Bearer suddenly felt a rush of energy blast at Belle.

"So that red crystal has..." Mid trailed off.

Layle sighed"I don't care if I live, just leave the Lunites to me."

Keiss frowned"What can you do by yourself?"

Layle felt a burning sensation in his head"My crystal can only hold back the curse for so long, soon I'll be a Lunite, completely."

"Don't talk about yourself like that, it isn't like you!" said Belle, who lay on the ground.

Just then, a shadow burst out of Layle's very body, taking the Crescent Sword with it.

"Layle, resist it with all your might!" shouted Althea.

But it was too late, the shadow swung a blast at the group.

"We don't have a choice anymore" said Keiss, taking out his own blade.

The two clashed, parrying and dodging as a duel went on.

Althea was astonished"Keiss, Layle, it dosen't need to be this way."

Patricia threw a dart, which the crimson shadow dodged and threw an energy blast at her.

Althea fired at the Lunite shadow, which countered with a crimson ray.

With the last ounce of his magic and free will, Layle mentally called on his power and halted the shadow enough for Keiss to run it through.

"We did it, but why did he...?" Althea trailed off.

Just then, the Dark Knight Culex appeared, sneering at Layle's wavering body"Sacrificing yourself to save your friends? You shouldn't have bothered."

"You! T-this is your fault, you monster!" shouted Belle.

"No need to shout, you are all merely pawns in this little compression plan" sneered the Dark Knight.

Layle stood up, gasping"I don't care what happens to me... Culex. Losing a part of myself is nothing, long as I can stop you."

Culex smirked"You could barely keep yourself from succumbing to the power of the Crimson Moon. It seems that another demonstration of my power is needed."

Layle grabbed the fallen weapon and threw it at Culex, who blocked and shot a bolt of magic power at him.

Belle jumped in front of it, while Keiss proceeded to cross swords with the dark knight.

Layle picked up the sword again, facing Culex, who had just teleported and blasted Keiss aside.

"Hm, impressive. You've managed to delay the moon's corruption on your body, but no matter!" snarled the Dark Knight, summoning several crimson crystals and firing them.

Layle cut down the crystals, then cast an Energy Burst at Culex.

The Dark Knight cast Ultima, flattening the group.

Layle's body darkened once more as the corrupted crystal suddenly transformed him into a shadow.

"That's it, now I'm getting ticked" said Layle, who's body suddenly unleashed waves of dark maroon energy.

Mid drew his lance"If Layle can't stop you, I will!"

"Really?" said Culex, launching a dark energy wave from his blade.

Mid jumped, then charged with full speed at Culex.

The Dark Knight blasted him back with a Fire Wall, then watched as Layle and Althea's bodies suddenly began to resonate"Hm? What's this?"

Layle's body unleashed another wave of energy, which shot out in four directions.

"I see, that crystal is rendaring you unstable" sighed Culex, taking a blow to the chest.

Althea's body then resonated even brighter, as magic power emmited throughout the chamber.

Keiss was astonished"Thought you lost your power, Althea."

"This can't be right" said Mid, glancing at the sudden outburst of magical energy.

Layle's cheek suddenly glowed, despite it's corrupted state.

The magic power shone brighter until the group had to cover their eyes.

When it dissapated, Layle, Belle, Culex, Althea and Keiss had vanished.

Patricia glanced around"What just happened?"

"Beats me" said Mid.

Cid looked around"Something like this must have happened before, Layle and Jegran had vanished in that manner after their battle."

"Will they be okay?" asked Jessica Yee.

Cid shrugged"I reckon they are, Layle, Lady Althea and I had somehow survived our run in against Jegran and the Yuke Spell."

* * *

><p>In a foreign realm, Layle and the other three had reappeared to find themselves in a strange land.<p>

"Where are we?" gasped Belle.

Althea sighed"The terrain looks so strange. Hang on, where's Layle?"

Belle looked behind to find Layle lying still, his crystal was still corrupted.

"We should try to get back to the others" said Keiss.

Layle suddenly stood up, but his eyes were devoid of life.

"Layle" said Belle, hugging him.

The Clavat was unresponsive, Althea shrugged"I think he can still hear us, let's go see what we can learn about this place."

The four went on into the unknown realm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ken, Norschtalen and their group made their way back to the tower.<p>

"What do you think's at the top?" said Norschtalen.

Ken looked pained as he spoke"Probably nothing, but the human Sherlotta had another body at the top, which was crippled by Larkeicus, who had long gone mad since the collapse of the ancient civilization. Those two left no bodies to retrieve, or I would've given them a burial at the cemetary."

"Yeah, well, I kinda felt bad for the old man and his 'assistant'" said Aline.

Ken sighed"Let's go, I don't want to keep talking about it."

As they climbed to the top, the group soon found the very chamber where Larkeicus had met his demise. On the floor was the human Sherlotta's old body, but the body of another cat lie deathly still.

"Huh? I feel something" said Ken.

"I felt it, too. The crystal you left in the forest, was it a reincarnation of the Crystal Core?" squeaked Norschtalen.

Just then, the room glowed as the group found themselves sucked into a vortex that suddenly appeared.

"Ken, I'm scared" gasped Norschtalen.

"Hold on to me" said Ken. The small Yuke hugged him.

'Sherlotta... I know you and the dead villagers are probably watching. I'm not afraid, no matter what happens. I hope I live because I know you wouldn't like it if I quickened my arrival into the heavens' thought Ken.

* * *

><p>Another cliffhanger, huh? I thought to add a little suspense. Here's a brief spoiler of what's coming next chapter: Belle soon finds herself with a unknown power, while Layle still struggles to regain himself. In the Echoes of Time Universe, Norschtalen and Ken's group are warped to the void between realms.<p>

Don't take this the wrong way, that dosen't mean they're dead, I will explain next chapter.

Feel free to review.


	9. The Great Crystal's Essence Part 2

Another day and another chapter.

As a reminder, Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles was developed by Squaresoft Enix.

* * *

><p>Chapter VIII:The Great Crystal's Essence-Part 2<p>

Layle, Belle, Keiss and Althea trekked through the mysterious realm. It was a shadowy sight.

"What a dump, this place is kinda damp and gross" groaned Belle.

"Deal with it, if you have time to complain we have time to find a way out of here" said the male Selkie.

The heroes wondered the area, still in search of a way out.

Soon they came to what seemed to be a dead end. Standing there was a man with purple hair and red eyes.

"Hm? Who is that?" inquired Belle.

A voice interjected"That is what Culex looked like before he was transformed by the Crimson Moon's crystals" said a voice, as a light blue creature appeared.

"Might I ask who you are?" said Althea.

The being spoke"Times must have changed in your time period and world. I am what they call Carbuncle."

Keiss was astonished"Never heard of you."

The being spoke"You are the first group still among the living to come to this world of the afterlife, apart from another group of four. Before you ask, yes, you are beyond the mortal realm."

"So how do we get out? Why should we trust you?" said Keiss.

Carbuncle replied"It has been done before, but you must hurry. It will not be long until past, present and future have been combined into one world, and soon the evil will sense your presence."

Just then, a voice spoke"Too late, this planet is doomed no matter what."

It was the purple haired man, who suddenly emitted a dark energy from his body.

"Layle, wake up" cried Belle.

The Crystal Bearer was still unresponsive, but he stepped forward in front of Belle.

"You still persist?" said Culex.

Belle's body began to resonate, as she felt a surge of magic power just waiting to burst from within.

Layle took up the blade which he still carried, and faced the Dark Knight.

"So this is what you really look like?" said Althea, glancing at the other man.

Culex cast Flare at Althea, which was all of a sudden forcibly shut off.

Keiss stood at her side and fired his gun at Culex's head.

The Dark Knight dodged, and cast a shadow wave at the group.

Belle's body continued to resonate, and suddenly emitted a powerful whirlwind, which dispelled the shadow spell.

"How did you get that?" said Keiss, astonished.

Belle shrugged"No Idea, but I can really handle this solo now!"

Culex sneered"Try me, you haven't the experience that your boyfriend has at magic."

"How would you know about that? He's not my boyfriend!" raged Belle, as she fired a mighty whirlwind at her opponent.

Culex countered with Flare, then summoned more crystals.

Althea and Keiss drew their guns and fired at the crystals, but there wrere too many.

Layle took up the blade, facing the Dark Knight.

"Oh? What can you possibly do as an empty shell?" sneered Culex, casting Flare.

The spell collided with the sword, Layle was thrown back by the impact.

Carbuncle spoke to Belle"Wind-based magic can do more then mere gusts like what you just used. The power of your crystal can purify crimson ones."

"Stupid Carbuncle" remarked Culex, throwing Flare at the realm's guardian.

Carbuncle halted the spell and paralyzed Culex.

"What the?" gasped the Dark Knight.

Belle's crystal then began to resonate with Layle's, a glow filled the chamber which was neither red nor blue, but a brilliant white.

Astonishment was evident in Keiss, Culex and Althea's eyes as Layle's body returned to normal, his crystal reverted to a bluish white.

"Inconceivable was I that weak?" gasped the Dark Knight.

The Crescent Sword also transformed, now bright blue.

"The odds just turned against you, guy" said Layle.

Culex angrily cast more crimson crystals, which Layle raised his sword, amplifying his power and throwing a magic barrier around his allies.

The Dark Knight drew his sword"This is not done yet."

The male Crystal Bearer tossed his weapon aside"Really? You just lost, accept it."

"You will regret that" said Culex, charging with full force with his sword raised.

Layle picked up the fallen blade with his power, and threw it into Culex's crystal.

The Dark Knight collapsed onto his knees as his crystal shattered and his body began to fade"Grr, it dosen't matter what you do, Queen Nastasia has already begun initiating her plan. Be assured that my brother, Darkheart will avenge my death a thousandfold!"

"Ah, but your soul shall not vanish here. May you rest in peace, sir knight" said Carbuncle, using his ancient power to release the human being that Culex had once been from the distorted shell before it vanished into thin air.

Layle turned to address Keiss, Belle and Althea.

"Welcome back" said the Lilty Queen.

Layle nodded"All in a day's work."

Belle hesitated"So what now? I am just like you, Layle."

"No way around that as far as I know, just don't abuse it, okay? I might come after you" smiled Layle.

Carbuncle spoke"Layle, is it? The Crescent Sword is really the Sacred Blade, Rexcalibur, before it had been tainted."

Layle picked up the weapon and proffered it to Keiss"It's only right that you have it, Keiss."

"If you say so, but you're the one who earned it" frowned the male Selkie.

"Just accept it, you have more use for a sword then I do" said Layle.

Keiss hesitantly took the blade"You're right, you don't really need it when you have your powers."

Belle sighed"What a day. So Keiss, think you're gonna sell it once this quest is done?"

"Not on your life, no one would buy outdated equipment like this" said Keiss.

"So what next?" said Althea.

Carbuncle spoke"I shall transport you back to the Crystal Chamber at Rebena Te Ra's ruins."

"So how come we were sent here?" inquired Keiss.

Carbuncle replied"Most likely it was the great crystal's power. It is an ancient, powerful artifact which not only are the embodiments of wisdom and magic, but records every possible outcome of any and all situations. But now, it seems that our time is up. You must defeat the Lunite Queen, and purify the Crimson Moon once and for all. Good luck."

"Thank you, Carbuncle" said Althea, as the four were teleported away from the realm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ken and his group were teleported to a strange chamber, with a mysterious crystaline foundation.<p>

"This place is beautiful" gasped Norcshtalen.

"I'll say, but what's this place?" wondered Del Dee.

A voice spoke"This is the world between all realms. It reflects the past, present and future."

"That voice, I've heard it before" said Ken.

The voice responded, amused"What would you expect in a place like this?"

"Show yourself, will you?" said Gerald.

The being obliged, and the soul of a pink haired woman appeared before them.

'Don't tell me' thought Ken, who spoke"Sherlotta?"

"Ha, how observant. Bet'cha didn't expect that the crystal you left in the forest was in fact a Crystal Core" said the woman.

Del Dee was shocked"Are you a ghost?"

Sherlotta replied"This place reflects illusions from one's heart, so I can't be called a ghost. The Sherlotta before you is a projection created by the Great Crystal's will."

Ken mentally checked to be sure he wasn't dreaming"Sherlotta, you must think ill of me. Four years have past, but I thought of you and the other villagers so much, that I often had to find some task to keep my mind off of our journey."

"I told you before that I am not sad. Two thousand years was a very long time for me to live, and what's past is past. Larkeicus is now rotting away in the deepest reaches of the realm of the dead, and it's good to know you've been busy" said Sherlotta.

"When we got to the top of the tower, a vortex swallowed us whole. Do you know anything?" inquired Norcshtalen.

Sherlotta smirked"Oh, Norsy, it is good to see you again. On a serious note, you must unlock the secrets of this place, for the fabric of time and space is being disturbed by an ancient evil."

Ken shrugged"Leave it to us, Sherlotta. Maybe I can find some way to bring you back while I'm at it, if you don't mind."

"You don't have to go to all that trouble, but I suppose there are amends that I have yet to make. I wish you luck" said Sherlotta, before fading.

"Sherlotta, I..." The blue haired Clavat trailed off.

'This is nuts' sighed Gerald.

Norschtalen spoke"Snap out of it, Ken, we have a job to do!"

"You're right, so let's get to work" smiled the Clavat.

* * *

><p>In Padarak, Epitav got Leo a light sword, and the two stood in the courtyard.<p>

Leo pushed himself and was bested as the two sparred lightly.

"You can't beat me with that attitude, son. I told you I wasn't going to go easy" said Epitav.

The sparring went on for most of the afternoon, until Algy approached"King Leo, Adventurers in the surrounding areas have confirmed that Alfitaria is in the midst of a war. On top of that, the portal outside is expanding!"

"What?" said Leo, surprised.

"Things seem to be getting worse" sighed Epitav.

Chime teleported onto the scene"Your majesty, they're right. The Lilties and the Yukes have apparently done something very stupid, and challenged each other for some reason."

Epitav frowned"A tribal war, eh?"

Mira, who was staying at the inn with her father, rushed out"I heard, so when can we kick some butt and bring back peace? Not that I really care."

"Only one thing to do. Send Vajeem and a Black Mage to asses the situation and see if we can prevent a world-wide war. Chime, what about the other two tribes?" said Leo.

The Chancellor shrugged"Clavats have always been neutral, except for you and Epitav. I reckon the Selkies will stay out of it if they can."

Princess Fiona approached the courtyard"Wait, allow me to go as well. Alfitaria is my home, I have to help my people."

"I'll give you a ride in my flying tower, Fiona" said Mira.

"Ha, you're becoming a better leader, Mira" said Craydall, who walked onto the scene as well.

Mira flushed"Don't get me wrong, there won't be a world to lead if the tribal wars result in a massacre!"

"If that fails?" inquired Hugh Yurg.

Leo thought for a moment"If we can't talk the leaders of the warring factions out of it, then I guess I have no choice but to allow the use of military might to stop the uprisings."

"What about the Lunites?" inquired Algy.

"That's why we're not sending too many adventurers out at once. We need a group to remain here in case we're attacked again" said Chime.

"Yes, ma'am, we'll do our best to show what we're made of" said Algy, determinately.

Hugh Yurg addressed Leo"Sire, I reccommend that you assign some patrols for both daytime and nighttime so that inactive adventurers can get some sleep. Any volunteers from the town are welcome to lend their talents to our cause."

"Okay, I just hope I don't pressure someone too much" sighed Leo.

"I know how this feels, but giving orders that are unpopular are sometimes required" said Epitav.

Leo nodded, then addressed Algy"What do you think?"

Algy smirked"We place our trust in you, like always."

"Thanks" said Leo.

"Let's get the show on the road" said Craydall.

Leo nodded, then the group proceeded to spread the word through the kingdom.

* * *

><p>What a plot twist, huh? I thought that since this fic is called 'Echoes of the Past', I should include one more story element, and that happens to be a war that takes place before The Crystal Bearers. Don't take this the wrong way, okay?<p>

As a result, I'll expand beyond chapter fifteen if I must, which is not for another few chapters. I may have only one reader/reviewer so far, but that's motivation enough for me to continue this fic.

Of course, that may be partly my fault. There wasn't enough detail at the beginning, but that's enough of my rambling. I won't give out anymore sneek previews after this, but the next one will focus a little more on Yuri and Chelinka's group. Layle will still be included in a segment.

Please feel free to review.


	10. White Magic Part 1

Well, good evening, here comes the next chapter. The chapter title might not make much sense, but I'm not exactly a creative genius.

* * *

><p>Chapter IX: White Magic-Part 1<p>

South of Ancient Rebena Te Ra, Yuri, Chelinka and their group entered the forest, and were making their way into it's depths.

"Gosh, it's so beautiful here" sighed Aleria.

"I wonder what we will find. Heh, this is getting exciting" said Yuri.

"Yuri, this isn't some picnic!" sighed Chelinka.

Latov interjected"Enough talk, let's get going."

The group moved on, until they came across some Orcish monsters.

"Whoa, what's a bunch of orcs doing there?" wondered Yuri.

Latov drew his sword"Let's cut through them and make our way to the nearest village."

Yuri, Latov and Alhanelem fought off the monsters with magic and steel, then went even deeper into the woods with their allies.

"Hey Yuri, remember this place? I think I kinda do" said Chelinka.

"Don't be such a worrywort, Chelinka, we've got it covered" said the brunette boy.

Soon, they came to a village in flames.

"Oh, no!" cried Chelinka.

"Yuri, Chelinka, stay close to me. Alhanelem and Meeth, you two evacuate any civilians that may need us" instructed Latov.

"Don't sweat it" smirked the Lilty Alchimest.

The group rushed into the village, only to find a monster of a man on the loose.

Yuri drew his sword"Is that a Lunite?"

"How observant" said the mystery figure, turning around to reveal a dark masked face.

Alhanelem, Aleria and Meeth hurried to put a stop to the fires burning the village, while the other three faced them mysterious man.

Latov drew his sword"On the king's orders, I will not permit you to cause more harm to the village, whoever you are."

"Sir Latov, I presume? I suppose you didn't recognize me, my name was Dean Waylon!" said the man, who had dark brown hair, blue eyes and wore the uniform of Rebena Te Ra's royal guard.

"Dad, did you know this guy?" frowned Yuri.

Latov sighed"Now that I've recognize his voice, yes. This man was my second, back when I was a captain of King Kolka's knights."

Waylon called forth a monstrous, two bladed weapon"So you still remember me. Since you're all here, I can pull out your family tree by it's roots!"

The man lunged at Latov with such furocity, that the older Clavat barely blocked the blow, and slashed back.

Waylon disarmed Latov and attempted to blast him with crimson magic, when Yuri absorbed the blow with his crystal sword.

"Impressive, son of Latov, but can you withstand this?" snarled Waylon, launching laser beams at Yuri.

The young brunette barely dodged, while Latov clashed again with his adversary"Leave my son out of this!"

The two men dueled, until the moontouched man jumped back.

"Skilled as ever, can you handle this?" said Waylon.

The corrupt man cast threw a torrent of crimson energy at the group.

Yuri, Chelinka and Latov were knocked back, but then healed by magic.

"Aleria, stay back" gasped Latov.

The brunette woman replied"It's true that I can't fight, but I can use white magic."

Yuri got back on his feet and launched a combo at Waylon.

The Lunite dodged, and threw a crimson fireball at Yuri.

The younger swordsman dodged, while Latov clashed again with the enemy.

Just then, a thunder magicite exploded in Waylon's face.

"Meeth, Al, how were things at the forest village?" said Latov.

Meeth used her alchemic skills to launch a blizzard magicite at the Lunite, while Alhanalem addressed Latov"We managed to put out the flames, and had the people escape to the capital."

"That won't help them" sneered Waylon, throwing a wave of crimson energy at the group.

Yuri wasted no time in unleashing a wave of magic energy at Waylon, striking him in the chest.

The Lunite groaned"This isn't over, I'll be back."

With that, the monster retreated.

"Who was that kook?" remarked Yuri.

"He's a loony-moony no doubt" sighed the Lilty alchemist.

Nearby, a single Selkie mother and her child were hiding.

"Hey, why haven't you evacuated to safety?" frowned Meeth.

The Selkie female sighed"Sorry, but I wanted to see Captain Latov in action, he was always a great knight."

"I am no longer a knight, but I am on mission from King Kolka" said Latov.

Chelinka addressed the Selkie boy"Hey, what's your name?"

The boy thought for a moment, then replied"I'm Geraldine, but my friends call me Gnash."

Yuri was puzzled"Hey, Chelinka. Wasn't Gnash always his name?"

"I don't know, but we shouldn't discuss it here, Yuri" said the blond.

The Selkie woman spoke"I am this Selkie child's mother, you know him as Gnash, huh? It's kind of a silly name, but as long as he likes it."

Aleria glanced at the sky"I do not like the looks of this, let's go back to the capital and report this to the king."

"Okey doky" said Meeth.

The group left back to the capital with their two new (well, Gnash isn't new) friends.

* * *

><p>Back in the future, Althea, Layle and the rest of the group made their way back to the airship.<p>

Cid was surprised"Hey, how is everyone?"

"Great, sorry it took so long to get things done" said Aleria.

Mid smiled"No harm done, we just finished fine-tuning the airship's reactor."

Patricia piped up"How did it go?"

Layle explained"It's a long story, but the Lunites' objective seems to be to merge this world with the past, it's all pretty far-fetched."

"Let's go back to the Yuke village and talk to Archimedes about returning magic to our kingdom" said Aleria.

The group launched the airship and made their way back to the forest.

At the village, Layle and the others disembarked at the outskirts.

The old Yuke was pleasently surprised"Ah, Lady Althea, I see you rescued Layle, and one of the Selkie girls is now a Crystal Bearer. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you all the time, but I wanted to talk to you about returning magic to Alfitaria" said the Lilty Queen.

"Your requests grow even more difficult, but I believe I can help you. After the great war between our tribes, magicite is all but forgotten. Magicite could not be destroyed, it is merely locked away under the catacombs of Alfitaria, I presume" said Archimedes.

Layle shrugged"All we have to do is go get it, right?"

Althea spoke"It won't be that easy, but I can alter the laws some. Certain types of magic will still be restricted, but I'll see about possibly opening a magic academy or two in the kingdom."

"What about the Elder Council? What will they say?" interjected Mid.

"I'll talk to them about it, they'll understand" said Althea.

"Thanks, Arc. Oh, and we should be able to help Amidatellion now, right? Belle's crystal seemed to have reversed the effects of the Lunites' spell" said Layle.

Archimedes replied"I'm afraid the longer the victim of Crystallization remains in that state, the more his or her soul diminishes. But, with the power of the crystals, and your new abilities, you might be able to save her."

Keiss sighed"That Yuke, again? Not that I'm complaining."

"Maybe if we have an extra energy source, we can reverse the effects of Jegran's power" said Althea.

"Vaigali is shattered, and Amidatellion's armor is broken. Anyway, Crystal Bearer powers aren't that convenient, but we can give it a shot" shrugged Layle.

"Ah, then your primary goal should be to reinstate White Magic, you'll need the magic spells Life and Clear. Life restores fallen allies, while Clear heals status ailments" spoke Archimedes.

"Thank you, Archimedes" said Althea, and the heroes returned to the capital via Airship.

As they returned to Alfitaria, Althea spoke to Layle"The catacombs leading underground are inside the castle. I will send soldiers to help you retrieve the magicite."

"Leave it to me" said Layle.

At the castle gates, Layle, Keiss, Belle and Mid prepared to go underground.

Althea addressed the four"The Magicite may be guarded, but I trust that you will return with the magicite."

"We're on it, your highness" said Keiss.

The four entered the catacombs left of the gate.

"Gross, it's a sewedge down here" complained Belle.

"Don't worry about it, we shouldn't have to swim since I can probably carry you with my power" said Layle, cockily.

As they proceeded through the long, dark tunnel, they came to a secret chamber.

"So magicite was hoarded here all along?" said Keiss.

"Yes, now let's stay alert" said the male Crystal Bearer.

Just then, two stone golems appeared along with a Behemoth.

Keiss drew his new weapon"Let me and Mid take those golems."

"Good luck" said the Lilty.

Belle activated her new wind power as she and Layle confronted the behemoth"Bring it on!"

The Behemoth charged with it's horn at the pair.

Layle dodged, while Belle unleashed a Tornado technique.

This barely moved the monster as it reared back. Layle took the opprotunity to bring it crashing down with a gravity/telekineses skill.

Nearby, Mid and Keiss disarmed the two golems by destroying the crystals on them.

Just then, a group of Flans appeared and began casting their spells at the heroes.

Layle magically grabbed one monster and hurled it into another one.

This ticked off the flans, which blasted Layle with ice magic.

Belle channeled more energy into her crystal, and suddenly unleashed a Plasma Blast.

The spell vaporized the monsters, Layle shrugged"Not too shabby there, Belle."

"Whatever, now where's the Magicite?" wondered the female Selkie.

"Look over there" said Keiss, glancing at some black and white crystals at the end of the chamber.

Just then, several lilty soldiers entered the room.

"Right on time, huh?" said Keiss.

"Yeah, I can't say I'm happy about magic being returned to the kingdom. But the queen's word is law" remarked one of the soldiers.

"All right, let's take this back to the castle" said Mid.

The group and their backup picked up as much magicite as they could carry, and headed straight back to the castle.

* * *

><p>That's it for tonight, the next part of this segment will come tomorrow.<p>

Oh, and just to clear things up, since Yuri and Chelinka had altered their universe in Ring of Fates, I imagined that Gnash would've been somewhat different domestic then the way he was portrayed in the game.

(Spoilers for future chapters)

I must apologize if the plot dosen't make too much sense. But I plan on including Sherlotta, Amidatellion and Tilika. The different groups will join forces at some point, but not for another three or four chapters. Depends on what direction the fic will take.


	11. White Magic Part 2

Okay, this next chapter continues from where the previous one left off. I feel like I haven't gotten more then eight reviews, but I will continue nonetheless.

This is mostly talking, but there will be some action.

Remember, the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series games, characters, locations, etc were created by Squaresoft.

* * *

><p>Chapter X: White Magic-Part 2<p>

At the upper levels of Alfitaria Castle in the Lilty Kingdom, Althea was at a meeting with the Council of Elders regarding recent events and the possible return of magic.

"Your majesty, you realize that even if magic were to be reestablished in the kingdom, people may not accept it?" spoke the Prime Minister.

The queen replied"I understand, but it may be the only way to stand up to whatever horrors the Crimson Moon has in store. Also, I think our kingdom's Healers could benefit from Healing magic, and we need not fear magic as much if anyone in the kingdom can use the Arcane Arts via Magicite."

"I understand, and those of us in the council will support you, you just need to be aware of the consequences your decisions may have on our kingdom, especially in the future. Your late father would be saddened if we are to fall into chaos" said another council member.

"Be that as it may, and I understand your concern. We'll only end up destroying ourselves if we let our fears of the past take over, therefore I shall take action and return magic to the kingdom. We only need to impose some restrictions" said Althea.

The Prime Minister was stunned"Truly? Even if that were the case, what if yet another Tribal War between the Lilty and Yuke clans occur? Both our races were too powerful in magic and strength, respectively. We would have destroyed each other if one of the warring tribes' crystals were not shattered in the first place."

Althea thought for a moment, then replied"I will consider that possibility, but I will do what I can to ensure good relationships beteen the four tribes."

"No matter what, we will support you, as I said." said the Prime Minister.

Just then, a guard entered the room"Your highness, we recently sent a squadron in to help with the retrieval of the magicite. They and the group you hired have returned."

Althea nodded"Tell them we'll discuss what must be done next in the throne room. Prime Minister Jeane, will you accompany me?"

"Certainly" said the Prime Minister.

* * *

><p>Near Ancient Alfitaria, Mira and Fiona flew the flying tower to find that a border dispute had already happened.<p>

"You've got to be kidding" said Fiona, horrified as they landed.

The Black Mage, a Yuke called Voldwal, sighed"Vajeem and I will check out the scene of the battle."

The two Adventurers left the tower, the Thief surveyed the area"Looks like the casualties were mostly Lilty. Yukes are no pushovers, that's for certain."

Fiona, who followed behind, inquired"So the Yuke Tribe has the upper hand?"

"Just the opposite, I assume. My tribe regins supreme over magic, but Lilties have tremendous strength, twice that of Clavats and Selkies. I fear that it is the same as the wars spoken of by my grandfather" said Voldwal.

"I don't care much for history. Let's just nab the head honcho and demand some answers!" said Mira.

"I will go talk to my father" said Fiona.

"Let me teleport you to the castle. I'll give you ten minutes before I come storming in myself" said Mira, sighing.

The Alfitarian princess was teleported into the castle by her friend, where she raced for the throne room.

There, the king of Ancient Alfitaria was going through paperwork, when his daughter burst in"Father!"

"Fiona? What is it? I'm busy" said the king.

"I've been away for too long, why is there war between the Lilties and Yukes?" inquired the princess.

Her father sighed"It's nothing for you to worry about, you need not carry a burden like I do. How did you find out, anyway?"

Just then, a Lilty soldier entered the room"Your hightness! A scout's reported that some of our hotheads are marching on Shelia!"

"What? Stop the siege if you can, I'd prefer not to engage in a total war with the Yuke Tribe" said the king.

The soldier bowed and left the room. The king again addressed his daughter"You heard, a war broke out between tribes now that the Dark Princess Mira quit fighting."

Fiona groaned"Why must we resort to violence? We have to convince the Lilties and Yukes to stop fighting."

"Chancellor Jerek rashly issued a challenge to the Yukes. The leader of the Yukes in Shelia held back as best he could, but the chancellor was aciddently injured. As a result, he vowed to conquer the other three tribes" said the king, gravely.

The princess was desparate"Is there nothing we can do to stop the fighting?"

The king looked grave as he spoke"I have heard of the four Tribal Crystals, which even now lie somewhere in the land. Eventually, the warring factions will attempt to destroy one another's crystals and seal that tribe away. What of Padarak?"

"Padarak can no longer stay neutral to the tribal disputes. Princess Mira has unexpectedly decided to pitch in to put the warring warriors and mages in their place. King Leo has reluctantly decided to authorize the use of military force against the warring Lilties and Yukes" said Fiona, sadly.

"Ah, Padarak has a new king, eh? Perhaps you should take a leaf out of his book. I'm nearly ready to retire, but I'd prefer it if you didn't become queen during a time of war" said the king.

"I understand, father" said Fiona, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" frowned the ancient Alfitarian king.

"I have to do something, I will stop Jerek" said Fiona.

The king sighed"I can't stop you, but you should take at least two dozen soldiers with you. Seven of them should be your personal guard, you can't always depend on your allies. They need to defend themselves, too."

"I understand" said Fiona.

* * *

><p>Layle, Keiss, Belle and Mid met with Althea in her throne room. The Lilty Queen spoke"The retrieval of the magicite was succesful?"<p>

"Yes, your majesty" nodded Mid.

Althea spoke"Our researchers will try to reanimate the White Magicite with help from the Yukes. The sooner we arm ourselves with magic, the better we will fare against the Lunite threat."

"What of the academy you intend to build?" spoke Layle.

Althea replied"Since the Yuke Tribe's return I've been trying to establish relationships with them. I will have a White Magic academy built near the capital, but Black Magic will have some limitations."

Layle shrugged"Big deal, but most people will likely have a bad view of magic. Crystal Bearers are known to abuse their powers sometimes."

"True enough. But anyway, I have another mission for you after White Magic is produced. You must undo the Crystallization of the people whose bodies are still intact" said Althea.

"The only one we know of that wasn't completely shattered is Amidatellion. Vaigali and your dad are a lost cause, and I don't know or care what happened to Blaze" said Layle, frowning at the thought of his former 'mentor'.

"I see. Well, your first priority then is to revive her" said Althea.

Belle grinned cheekily"So let's get to it!"

Althea calmly responded"It will take a while. Layle, Belle, your powers may be needed, I must ask that you assist our researchers."

"Will do" said Layle.

* * *

><p>In the mystery chamber, Ken and his group made their way around the nearby chambers.<p>

"What's next?" said Gerald, impatiently.

"We just need to look around, who knows what secrets this place holds in store for us" said Aline.

Just then, a group of monsters attacked.

"Ah well, nothing like a little monster before breakfast" smirked Del Dee, charging at the fiends.

Ken, Aline and Gerald rushed in.

Ken dispatched a group of Orcs, while Del Dee, Gerald and Aline mopped the floor with the Goblins.

Norschtalen gulped"Gosh, I've never seen a monster before."

Ken shrugged as he wiped his blade"Just stay close. Have you learned any spells, yet, Norsey?"

"Oh, yes. I did learn some basic black magic" said Norschtalen.

"Then stay behnd us, and be careful where you might aim your spells" instructed Aline.

The small Yuke nodded, and the group went on farther.

There, The group ran into a group of Crystal-like warriors.

"Looks trecherous" said Gerald.

"We'll cut through them" said Ken.

The group charged at their new foes. But they were more formidable then expected.

Gerald and Del Dee exhausted themselves cutting down two crystal guardians, while Ken and Aline fought another one.

Norschtalen curled herself into a ball"This is scary."

"Face your fears, Norsy" said a voice as a girl appeared.

"Huh? Eryl?" gasped the Yuke.

"I know you can do it, remember what your teacher taught you" said Eryl.

The yuke shrugged"Okay, I won't let those things scare me."

As Ken and Aline defeated their opponent and engaged another, Norschtalen cast a Fire spell at one of the monsters.

In retaliation, a much bigger monster blasted the small Yuke with a Ice spell, Eryl spoke"Ken, Norsy, Sherlotta and everyone else is watching. I know you can do it."

Ken clashed blades with the monster, while Del Dee thawed out Norschtalen with a fire spell.

Just then, Shell and Protect spells were cast on the group.

Ken struck the crystal golem down, and spoke"Who's there?"

The voice replied"You'd be surprised".

The group watched as a Clavat woman approached"It's been too long, Ken."

"Who are you?" inquired Norschtalen.

The woman replied"My name is Ashtair, the Oracle of Time. I am immortal, much like Larkeicus and Sherlotta were."

"How are you still alive? I broke the crystal, killing off the 'immortals' in the proccess" frowned the younger Clavat.

Ashtair replied"Ken, it is no accident that you were left in the forest near the village. It was a gamble to see if the world you live in can be spared from it's past mistakes at Larkeicus's hand."

Ken replied"Now that I think about it, what are you?"

Just then, a more powerful Crystal Golem appeared.

The Oracle teleported behind Ken"Defeat the creature, then we'll talk."

Ken nodded, then drew his blade again.

Ashtair rejuvinated Gerald and Del Dee, and the latter two joined in.

Norschtalen cast Thunder on the Crystal Golem, paralyzing it long enough for Ken to get in a strike.

The monster recovered and swung it's massive sword.

The group dodged, then Ken and Gerald double teamed the Crystal Golem.

The monster staggered back, then fired a Ice Beam.

Norschtalen countered with fire, while Ken stabbed the demon in the chest.

The Crystal Golem shattered and disappeared.

"Ken, forgive me for putting you through this all these years. I wished I could be there for you, as a proper mother would" said Ashtair.

"You're my mother?" gasped Ken.

The older woman nodded"As for your inquiry about the crystals, the reason I was spared from Sherlotta and Larkeicus's fate was partly due to the new crystal core in the forest. Ken, forgive me, no mother would've wanted her only child to go through this."

"How are you here, miss?" inquired Norschtalen.

Ashtair replied"I was sent here by the blast of the first Crystal Core after Larkeicus tried to destroy it. Ken, you have the power of Sages in your blood, Sherlotta can still be saved. Just know that it will be difficult to revive her without also bringing Larkeicus back. Good spirits stand close guard over evil spirits to keep the evil ones from influencing the spirit world."

Ken nodded, then said"Can you join us?"

"I suppose that an old Sage like myself can use her excercise. With my white magic, and you and your friends, we can unlock the secrets of the void" said Ashtair.

"Great, now let's go" said Del Dee.

The group then proceeded to move farther into the realm.

* * *

><p>About time to wrap this up here, no? It's getting quite late. I will definately post the next chapter tomorrow if I can. If I fail to fulfil my guarantee, you can go ahead and chew me out. Sorry it took this long.<p>

Please feel free to review.


	12. White Magic Part 3

Part 3 of the "White Magic" segment is now up and running.

Please remember that all Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles games, characters, locations, etc were developed by squaresoft.

* * *

><p>Chapter XI: White Magic-Part 3<p>

Ken and his group continued on through the labyrinth, until they came to a crystal chamber.

"This place is magnificent" breathed Ken.

"It's beautiful" sighed Norschtalen.

Ashtair spoke"This is the very birthplace of White Magic. Ahead is a forbidden power, sealed by the Ancients."

Ken nodded, and the group went to the back where they found powerful magicite.

Norschtalen was astonished"What's this? I feel tremendous power in this magicite."

"It is the Pheonix Magicite, it hosts the power of life" said Ashtair.

"No offense, mother, but how do you know about it?" inquired Ken.

The older woman replied"I have been in the afterlife for sixteen long years. I know a bit about the secrets of life and death, and it so happens that Sherlotta is actually caught in a crossroads between."

"Then we have to save her" said Ken, striding forward to touch the magicite.

"Ah, it will not be that easy" said a voice as a man-shaped mass blocked the way.

"Who are you?" said Ken.

The being spoke"My name happens to be Zalvaros, Larkeicus's brother."

Ken was astonished"You're his brother?"

Zalvaros sneered"I stole a bit of my brother's immortality formula and used it just after his and my deaths. His methods were never flawless."

Gerald sighed"Go pack your bags, we're sending you right back where you came from."

"Don't be such a Loudmouth, I am blessed by the moon's power, here's a taste of what I'm capable of" sneered the man, casting a ray of pure crimson at the group.

Ashtair quickly cast Shell on her allies, while Ken charged at Zalvaros with his blade.

The Lunite man summoned a large halberd and blocked"Unlike my foolish brother, I honed my powers and trained to this day. Even you will be hard pressed to defeat me."

"Don't be so sure!" shouted Del Dee, firing an arrow at Zalvaros.

The arrow barely nicked the Lunite's thigh, he cast Crimson Ray again in retaliation.

Norschtalen rushed towards the Pheonix Magicite after shrugging of the blast and countering with thunder.

'Bad girl' sneered Zalvaros, casting Crimson Blast at Norschtalen. Ashtair barely managed to protect her with Shell.

"Heck no you don't!" said Ken, launching another attack at Zalvaros.

Del Dee sped over to the Pheonix Magicite, while Norschtalen countered the Lunite with Thunder.

Zalvaros sighed"Don't think this is the last of me."

"Get back here, coward!" yelled Ken as the Lumite vanished.

"He's gone for now, let's get this magicite to Sherlotta" said Gerald.

Ken nodded, and the group left the room.

* * *

><p>In present-day Alfitaria, Layle and Belle helped Cid and Alfitaria's researchers with the Magicite.<p>

"This is certainly no easy task, but I bet we can get the Magicite working" remarked Cid.

Layle nodded"Yeah."

Cid inspected a magicite, then addressed Belle"Try using your new power."

Belle sighed"I don't take orders, but I'll do it."

With that, the new Crystal Bearer summoned a small gust, which seeped into the magicite, causing them to resonate and change colors.

Archemides entered the room"Forgive me for being late, Althea requested my assistance via Mailmoogle."

"That's great, we're gonna need all the help we can get with this" said Cid.

Archimedes went over to inspect the Magicite on the table in the room"Hm, this is indeed remarkable. The Life, Clear, and Cure Magicites have now been restored."

Layle shrugged"So now we just have to use it on the people who's crystalized bodies are still intact. There's just one that I know of."

Belle smirked"So let's get to it!"

Archimedes spoke"I shall accompany you on this venture. Perhaps my sister can finally be free again."

Cid shrugged"Ah well, I'd best tune up the airship."

Belle addressed Layle"So when was the last time you saw that Yuke?

"The Subterranean ruins are not far from the capital, we should go there" said Layle.

The pair left the laboratory and headed out. At the garden near the castle town, they ran into Patricia and Jessica.

"Hey, has the queen got the next mission lined up?" inquired Patricia.

"Yeah, we are to see if we can help the victims of Crystallization return to their original form with magicite. Thing is, only the Yuke, Amidatellion has her body mostly intact" said Layle.

Patricia smiled"Count us in, let's go."

The group went out of the Capital and headed south for the ruins.

When they got there, they ran into some Goblins.

Layle tossed two of the monsters aside, while Belle launched a mini-tornado at the rest of the monsters.

"That was too easy" remarked Jessica.

The four went deeper into the ruins.

* * *

><p>Ken and his friends returned to the starting point of their current quest.<p>

Ashtair spoke with Ken"I will open a portal back to the tower, Sherlotta's original body may be restored to it's original shape. But I can't make any guarantees."

Ken nodded, then the group teleported back to the tower.

When they got there, Ken and Ashtair stood before the mangled body of the human Sherlotta.

"It was damaged beyond repair, I couldn't forgive Larkeicus for what he did" said Ken.

Ashtair put a hand on his shoulder"I know, son. I could say I did what I had to do when I sent you to this dimension where you would be found by the people of that village. I regret putting you through everything. As for Sherlotta's body, it should return to it's original form with this special magicite."

Norschtalen handed the Magicite to her friend"Think this will work?"

"Only one way to find out" said Ken, standing before Sherlotta.

"If Sherlotta returns, won't that bring back Larkeicus?" frowned Gerald.

"It might, but there is a spell that returns recently resurrected souls to the Realm of the Dead" said Ashtair.

Ken and Ashtair focused Cure and Resurrect into their inner energy, the room began to resonate with the firey power of the Pheonix Magicite.

A white portal opened and expanded over the original body of the human Sherlotta. The body resonated with the spell and was engulfed withing a white light.

Within moments, the room stopped resonating, but nothing had changed.

"It didn't work, did we do something wrong?" panicked Norschtalen.

"Norsey? Ken? Gerald? Del Dee? Aline? How did I get here?" said a voice.

The group looked behind them to see that the cat Sherlotta was no longer there, replaced by a familiar pink haired girl with a red ribbon in her hair and a dress.

"Sherlotta, you're back" smiled Ken.

The girl smiled"Oh, I remember now. That Magicite is sure made of strong stuff, huh?"

"Zis is Not over yet!" said a voice as a familiar old man with his hat and usual garments appeared from the portal.

"Larkeicus, you snake!" yelled Ken.

The old man sneered"Ah, you have not changed much, I zee. Now, shall we commence with a battle to ze finish?"

Ken brandished the magicite"You're not going to be back for long, Larkeicus!"

Before the hero could chant the reverse-rebirth spell, Larkeicus knocked him backwards with a swipe of his claw hand.

"HA! Looks like I shall be here longer then you think!" sneered Larkeicus as Ken dropped the Magicite.

Norschtalen and Sherlotta launched attack magic at the evil man, only to be countered by dark magic.

Gerald and Del Dee charged at Larkeicus, but he knocked them back with his claw attack.

"I don't know how you defeated me last time, but zis time I shall eliminate you!" snarled Larkeicus, transforming into his crystal-like form.

Ken, Del Dee, Norschtalen and Gerald braced themselves to battle Neo-Larkeicus

"Hey, I got a surprise for you!" shouted Sherlotta, who retrieved the dropped magicite.

"Just what are you going to do with that?" sneered Larkeicus, firing a magic attack at Sherlotta.

The pink haired girl dodged, while Ken and Gerald engaged the monster.

Norschtalen supported her allies from the rear, while Ken, Gerald, Del Dee and Aline confronted Neo Larkeicus head on.

Neo Larkeicus was nearly invincible, but Ken preserved and stabbed the monster.

Neo Larkeicus reverted back into his human form"Haven't lost your touch, I ze..."

Seeing her chance, Sherlotta cast the Reverse-Rebirth spell on Larkeicus.

A red portal appeared behind the old man, but the group was slowing being drawn in.

"Quick, let's get away from there" said Gerald.

Before Ken could move, he found himself sucked in with Larkeicus.

"If I'm going back to ze realm of ze dead, At least YOU will be there with me!" snarled Larkeicus.

Ken braced himself as Larkeicus attacked with his claw.

The swordsman toyed with Larkeicus for a bit, then kicked him backwards"Sorry, old man. Looks like you'll be flying solo this time."

Infuriated, Larkeicus launched a desparate poison spell, when Ken was suddenly teleported out of the void before the crimson portal closed.

Back in the tower, Sherlotta and the others were relieved to find Ken safely back outside the vortex.

"Sorry, I thought it would just take Larkeicus back and leave us untouched" said Sherlotta.

"As long as we're all okay. But Sherlotta, how come the spell didn't work on your old body?" frowned Ashtair.

Sherlotta shrugged"I guess my spirit found this cat to be a more suitable vessel. But it's good to be back."

Ken hugged her"Welcome back."

"Thanks, but to be honest, being dead wasn't that bad. The heavens sure would've been beautiful, but I kinda got lost in the crossroads between the Realms of the living and the dead" sighed the pink haired girl.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion, but we still have a job to do" said Ashtair.

"I agree, that portal beneath the tower requires a thorough investigation" said Del Dee.

Sherlotta addressed the small Yuke"Norsey, maybe you should wait in the village."

Norschtalen shook her head"I want to help, I can use some magic."

"Okay, just don't get in too much trouble" said Sherlotta.

The group left the tower and headed for it's base.

* * *

><p>Back at the Subterranean ruins, Layle and his group made their way into the chamber with the giant crystal.<p>

Belle gasped as they saw the Crystalized Yuke. Her left arm was missing.

"This is the girl you were talking about?" inquired Patricia.

Layle nodded"I don't know how magicite works, but let's see what we can do."

"Magic can be cast by projecting one's will through the crystals" said a voice as Archimedes entered the room.

"When did you get here?" gasped Jessica.

The old Yuke spoke"I just had to come help save my sister. Magicite alone will not revive Amidatellion, nor can it repair her damaged armor. But the crystals which two among you can help with the task."

"How can this be done?" spoke Layle.

"If you believe there is a way to overcome the impossible, the world should open it's powers to you" said Archimedes.

Layle and Belle nodded, then stood side by side.

Archimedes spoke"Hold up the Magicite, and focus your will into the crystals. The magic produced should call her soul back to her body, and the crystalization will be canceled out."

The pair did as the older Yuke instructed, and closed their eyes in concentration. The great crystal in front of them began to resonate with the Magicite, and Layle and Belle's respective crystals.

The figure before them was bathed in a greenish glow, and the broken part began to regenerate.

When the light dissapated, the figure found herself alive'Hm? What just... happened?'

"Glad to see you back in the world of the living, Goldenrod" said Layle, cockily.

The Yuke turned around"Layle, it's been some time. May I ask how I was brought back?"

Layle shrugged"Long story, but Althea wants to restore magic to the kingdom."

"Ah, I figured as much as I watched the events transpire after Jegran crystalized me. Naturally I would've assumed that Crystalization is irrevocable, but you and that Selkie before you have been gaining new powers" said Amidatellion.

"Sister, you have been revived, then?" spoke Archimedes.

Amidatellion replied"Indeed, there is more to the crystals that one would wonder nowadays."

Belle interjected"Um, not to interrupt, but we're dealing with a bunch of lunatics called Lunites from a red moon. The kingdom is in danger."

"Lunites... Hm, that hard-nosed Lilty was definately disrupting the Crystal Principle, but now I realize that it was this Crimson Moon my people have sensed. Knowing and understanding this, I shall gladly lend my powers to your cause" said Amidatellion.

"Aren't you still on the kingdom's blacklist?" inquired Archimedes.

"It no longer matters, brother. Layle, Belle, we should head to the capital, soon" said Amidatellion.

"Hmph, I cannot let you. My patience is wearing thin, your meddling ends here" said a voice as Lucifer Darkheart appeared.

"We don't have time for your games, Lucifer" said Layle.

Darkheart sneered"Oh, you hurt my feelings. Let's see if you like this!"

With that, the Lunite tossed a bunch of Crimson Crystals into the air, which took shape of a mighty Crimson Crystal Warrior.

Layle squared his shoulders"Big deal, this won't be a challenge at all."

"Oh, really? I'm going to enjoy this" sneered Darkheart.

Belle powered up, and to her surprise, a Plasma Blast nicked both Darkheart and his monster.

Lucifer retaliated by launching a torrent of crimson energy at her.

The red haired Selkie dodged, while Layle grabbed a nearby stone with his power and tossed it right into Darkheart.

The Lunite groaned"I'll see you again, if you can defeat my monster."

Lucifer Darkheart teleported away, while Layle and Belle confronted his creation.

The monster swung it's massive sword horizontally, causing Layle and Belle to jump back.

Just then, gunfire rang out from the chamber and hit the monster dead on.

Layle turned to see who had shown up"Right on time, Keiss."

"I figured you'd need a little more help. Being on stanby can be boring" said the male Selkie.

The monster shot a crimson beam from it's 'eye', which Keiss jumped over and landed near his allies.

The male Selkie drew his sword"Hey, Layle. Any chance that magic will give this thing a kick?"

Layle shrugged"Let's find out. Belle, will you do the honors?"

The female red head sighed"Your funeral, Keiss."

With that, she directed Plasma into the sword, which glowed with purple energy.

The Crystal monster swung it's sword again, only for Layle to magically grab the weapon, yank it out of the monster's graps and toss it into it's chest.

The angry monter launched a torrent of crimson magic, which the group dodged.

Layle and Keiss strode forward.

The male Crystal Bearer grabbed the powered up sword in Keiss hands. The male Selkie let it go, then Layle directed the weapon straight into the Crystal monster's core.

Deprieved of it's power source, the Crimson Crystal Warrior collapsed and crumbled into dust.

Keiss retrieved his weapon while Archimedes addressed Layle"That was excellent teamwork."

Amidatellion spoke"I will open a portal to teleport us to the capital."

* * *

><p>At the Lunite Castle, the Lunite Queen glanced at her general"Am I to assume that Layle's power grows stronger as does his friend?"<p>

"Indeed, magic is being returned to Future Alfitaria. I called that boy's bluff, I knew my Crystal Warrior would be useless" said Darkheart.

"Never mind that, the time is nigh for the Chrono Rift to completely open, and all three eras will be right in my grasp. I will make their suffering go away" said the Lunite Queen.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took this long. I really shouldn't make promises I can't keep. Next chapter will focus on Leo and Mira's group. I admit that I made up a few things regarding magic and magicite in the Crystal Chronicles nniverse, but what can I say?<p>

Please feel free to review


	13. Dark Tides

Good evening, the next chapter is ready to go.

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles games, characters, locations, etc. are created by Squaresoft.

* * *

><p>Chapter XII: Dark Tides<p>

Ancient Alfitaria's Princess Fiona returned to Mira's tower after consulting with her father, accompanied by some of the king's knights.

Mira spoke impatiently"Well? How were things?"

The other princess replied"The blame for this war rests on Prime Minister Jerik, I brought back some of the Alfitarian Royal Knights to help with this campaign."

Mira shrugged"Big deal, we'll just have to show him who's boss."

Fiona interjected"We know he's near Shelia, but it may be suicide to challenge Jerik by ourselves. Since my father didn't initiate this feud, we should now to talk to the Elder of Shelia."

"Fine by me" said Mira.

The group flew the tower north as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>At Padarak, Leo was undergoing another training session from his father, Epitav, at the courtyard.<p>

Three of the realm's Adventurers were patrolling the outside field surrounding Padarak, while several others trained at the Training Hall under Hugh Yurg's supervision.

Chancellor Chime currently spent some time in the castle, going over reports.

Leo was still unaccustomed to using a blade, but he gave it his all as to not disappoint his father, with whom he currently spent some time training.

Algy, who had just finished patrolling the area near the castle town's south gate, approached Leo and Epitav"Sire, I saw something moving near the Pallem Dei Caverns, south west of here."

"What's that about?" frowned Epitav as he and Leo paused their session.

"It could've been my imagination, but I swore I saw not only monsters, but strange soldiers clad in mysterious uniforms. Probably more of those Lunites" said the brunette Adventurer.

Leo groaned"One thing after another, huh? Algy, you, Malvina and one of the remaining Black Mages should go check it out."

Algy nodded"Will do, sire. Just post a Behest tomorrow and I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

><p>North of Ancinet Alfitaria, Mira and her group reached Shelia to find a line of Alfitarian Soldiers plotting their seige.<p>

"This looks bad" commented Vajeem.

Fiona spoke"I want to try talking to Jerik. Sir Voldwal, can you go talk to the Elder of Shelia?"

The Black Mage nodded"It may not work, but I shall do my best."

"What if they don't comply?" said the thief, skeptically.

"Then we'll kick their sorry butts!" said Mira.

"I'd rather not resort to violence, let's just hope it dosen't come to a total war" said Fiona.

The Alfitarian princess left the tower and headed for the nearby camp.

When she got there, she met with a Lilty man in his early forties and the uniform of Alfitaria's army.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" said the man.

Fiona replied"I'm here to speak with the prime minister."

"Ah, princess, didn't think I'd see you here, what brings you?" said a voice as a slightly younger Lilty man exited from a nearby tent.

The princess replied"Forgive me for the surprise visit, but I heard that the Yuke and Lilty tribes are at war, were you responsible?"

Jerik smoothly spoke"Suspicious, are we? Did old King Zoffrey speak to you of this? There has been tension for the last few months, most of our fellow Lilties are unsure of what to do with their strength during peacetime. I am merely seeking a way to quench our army's thirst for war. We are a warrior race after all."

Fiona was astonished"I cannot believe this."

"Unfortunately, it's the truth. Now that the Dark Princess has stopped fighting for mysterious reasons, the four tribes are left without a common goal. Ah, but I have said too much" said the older man.

"So THAT'S your plan, well I've got news for you!" shouted Mira, who suddenly ran onto the scene with Vajeem and a group of Dragoons and Black Mages.

"I've heard of you, Mira, thanks to the thief, Bel Dat. My, you have such fire in you for a Half Clavat" sneered Jerik.

Mira just about exploded"Enough! I will put you in your place, it was MY idea to conquer the kingdom!"

Jerik drew a spear"Yes, let's see your so-called dark powers."

The Half-Clavat launched a Thunder Spell at Jerik, who dodged and countered with a spell of his own.

Mira dodged and called forth a couple of Sahagans to attack the renegade.

Several of Jerik's soldiers killed the Sahagans, while Jerik charged at Mira.

The duel lasted for a minute before Fiona interjected"Wait! Must we resort to violence? It dosen't have to be this way."

"Can't do that, gotta settle this now or this bozo will hound us!" said Mira, blasting a thunder spell at Jerik.

The Lilty withstood the spell and retaliated with a mighty thunder spell.

"Oomph! Didn't think Lilties like magic much" sighed Mira.

Jerik sneered"What do you expect? I am Jerik, Prime Minister of Alfitaria and General of the army. It would be foolish to waste a valuable resource, no matter how feared it may be."

Just then, a bride near Shelia materialized and a group of Yukes approached. Among them was Voldwal and the Shelia village Elder.

"How bothersome, now's not the time to deal with you" said Jerik.

The elder responded"Withdraw your troops, I do not wish for meaningless bloodshed more then your king does."

"Never!" growled Jerik, who's body glowed a deep crimson.

"Huh? You're a Lunite?" gasped Fiona.

Jerik blasted back the Yukes and sneered"Yes, the Queen of the Lunites already spread her influence to not just this kingdom, but to other eras as well. Guards, take them!"

Lilty Soldiers charged at Fiona and Mira, who quickly fought back.

Just then, another man appeared: It was Craydall.

"Get as much help as you want" said Jerik, throwing spells at the group.

Craydall intercepted the spells"My body may no longer be invulnerable, but I will NOT let you harm my daughter, or the kingdoms for that matter!"

Mira was astonished"Father... How did you get here? I didn't ask for your help!"

Craydall cast Ultima on Jerik's rebels, then spoke"I stowed away, actually. I was still worried about you, Mira."

Jerik snarled as he cast a major Thunder spell"You two are pathetic!"

The Selkie dodged, then shot a paralyze spell on Jerik.

"Now what?" said Voldwal.

Craydall replied"My spell can only hold him and his ilk until we escape in the tower. Let's go!"

Mira, Craydall, Fiona, Voldwal and the rest of their group boarded the tower and escaped.

Some of Jerik's soldiers tried to come after the group, but Mira and Craydall kept them at bay with their spells.

Fiona addressed Mira"You should probably reconcile with your father while you're at it. Is he not the only family you have left?"

"Who asked you? He left me alone, and my mom died not long after" sighed Mira.

"I do not blame you, now we must return to Padarak. Together we'll find a way to stop the war and return peace" said Craydall.

"What about the Lunites?" inquired Vajeem, feeling uncomfortable around the former Dark King.

Craydall sighed"We don't know the extent of our foes' capabilities, but my instinct tells me that ."

* * *

><p>At the Pallem Dei Caverns the following day, Malvina, Algy and a Clavat Black Mage called Bennet were exploring the cave. The bats within proved very little challenge to the veteran Adventurers.<p>

"So what will we find this time?" said Malvina.

"Dunno" sighed Algy, his sword still drawn as he scouted for monsters.

The group went farther into the caverns until they came to what was the lair of the Cave guardian.

A voice spoke"So you found me."

It was Vervain.

Algy spoke"You're going down this time."

"Not so easy, you fell right into my trap. One way or another, Queen Nastasia shall ignite the ultimate Time Based magic: The Chrono Rift. She has spread her influence to the different eras so she may guide the world to a new age" said Vervain.

With that, the Lunite signaled his squad to attack.

Algy took to the front lines while Bennet and Malvina backed him with white and black magic respectively.

No sooner had Algy cut down several Lunite Soldiers that over two dozen goblins appeared.

Vervain sneered"Padarak shall soon fall. Without it's champions, only the rookie adventurers shall remain."

"That's what you think!" said a voice as Leo, Epitav, Chime and Hugh Yurg entered the area.

"Thanks for the asist" said Algy, as Hugh Yurg speared one of the Lunite Soldiers in the area.

Epitav cut down three of the Goblins"Stay alert, everyone!"

Leo stood close to Chime as the pair fought back-to-back against several more Goblins.

Seeing his surprise-attack group getting routed, Vervain zapped the remaining goblins, turning them into a gigantic warlock"Rise, Goblin Mage!"

"That's the best you can come up with?" said Algy, charging at the monster.

The Goblin Mage swung it's weapon, knocking Algy back.

Epitav clashed blades with Vervain, while Leo, Chime, Bennet and Hugh Yurg confronted the Goblin Mage.

Malvina immediately ran over to Algy's side and healed him with Cure.

The Goblin Mage cast fire at the group, which was intercepted by a Shell spell, curtisey of Malvina.

Chime retaliated by casting Slow on the monster long enough for Hugh Yurg to charge at it.

The Goblin Mage teleported out of the way, only to have Algy hack it to death as soon as he caught up.

Leo and Chime turned their attention to Epitav and Vervain's duel.

"Will my old man be all right?" said Leo.

Chime replied"No need to worry, Epitav is clearly the better warrior."

Epitav and Vervain lunged, ducked, and weaved around as they fought. Epitav was winning.

"I suppose I'd expect no less from 'Braveliege' Epitav, how foolish of me to engage you on your terms" remarked Vervain, teleporting backwards and began to cast a powerful Flare at the group.

Chime quickly teleported into the spell's path and deparately cast Shell on her friends, only to absorb the brunt of the Megaflare.

"Chime!" cried Leo and Algy, rushing to her side as she collapsed.

"I-I'm okay" sighed Chime, struggling to her feet.

Malvina cast cure on Chime while Epitav made another strike at Vervain.

The Lunite knocked him back with Flare"I'm just about done toying with you."

With that, Vervain teleported away, but not before summoning a Chimera.

"How did that guy know your title, dad?" said Leo, addressing the older Clavat.

Epitav shrugged"I can only guess. But watch your back, son!"

Leo barely dodged an incoming flame breath from the Chimera's middle head.

Bennet cast Blizzard on the monster while Algy hacked at it.

The irratated monster attempted a biting attack, which the warrior dodged.

Chime cast Slow on the Chimera, while Bennet cast Firaga.

The Demon reared back to perform a quake attack when Epitav finished the Chimera by slashing it's chest.

As the Chimera vanished into thin air, Algy spoke"Not to be ungrateful, King Leo, but why did you and Chime risk yourselves?"

"Actually, just before I made it back to Padarak, I had Pavlov and the Moogle Brothers monitor the area arround the castle town" said Epitav.

"I see, at least we're all okay" said Malvina.

Chime shrugged"Let's go home, the other group should be back by now."

The group left the chamber, where they met up with Mira's group.

* * *

><p>Near Shelia, Jerik had recovered from his paralyzsed state.<p>

"Sir, what are your orders?" inquired one of the rebels.

Jerik smirked"Isn't it obvious? We'll destroy Padarak and Alfitaria!"

The other man frowned"How so? Both countries are powerful forces."

Jerik furrowed his eyebrow, his left eye was crimson"I don't care, I'd rather deal with them then those Lunites. No doubt Darkheart will be after me, he's not as forgiving as Queen Nastasia. Oh, and we'll need to find the tribal crystals." He flinched at his first encounter with the mysterious beings.

Jerik turned to address his men"Half of you shall turn on the capital. I will personally command the rest to challenge Padarak and Princess Mira. Those fools are more tantalizing prey then the Lunites."

With that, the corrupted man led his elite forces to march on Padarak.

* * *

><p>At the Lunite Queen's castle, Nastasia addressed her remaining generals"What's the situation?"<p>

"We have expanded our influence and planted hidden devices throughout the eras. The fools will never know what hit them" said Lucifer Darkheart.

The Lunite Queen smirked"Heh, job well done. Now to commence phase 2: activate the Chrono Rift."

Zalvaros spoke"With pleasure."

With that, the Lunite began chanting a spell. A dark glow surrounded the Crimson Moon.

The Lunite Queen smirked"As soon as we're done with this spell, we'll purge the world of chaos."

"I don't get what you're saying" said Lucifer, confused.

Nastasia replied"Oh, you'll see. Besides, I have gathered the necessary amount of negative energy from the world. To destroy... no, to heal the world, I will gradually freeze time and work from there."

* * *

><p>Back in the future, Layle and his group reported to Queen Althea.<p>

"I see, is anyone else found?" inquired the Lilty Queen.

"Unfortunately, no. Vaigali and Blaze are lost forever, that is all I know" said Amidatellion.

A Lilty soldier entered the throne room"Your Majesty! The sky is glowing abnormally crimson!"

"Hm? I sense a terrible force" said Archimedes.

Layle, Belle, Keiss, Althea, and Amidatellion rushed outside to find that a circular shadow was appearing in the sky and descending in the distance.

"What the heck?" said Keiss.

A voice echoed in Layle's head"Foolish boy, you have fallen into my trap."

"Where are you?" demanded Layle.

The voice of the Lunite Queen telepathetically spoke"Everything is going as planned, Past, Present and Future shall be one, and I will guide this world to a new era once I turn all to Crystal."

Belle paled"I can't believe this."

Archimedes was deep in thought'Is this the forbidden time spell? I fear the worst'.

"If you desire peace, then why does this warrant an invasion?" Layle responded to the Lunite Queen.

Nastasia cackled"It can't possibly be more simple, we all wish for peace but use war to achieve it. If you want to challenge me, Layle, try to find your way back to my castle!"

Layle responded"You're on, I'll put an end to this."

The shadowy sphere began to collide with the earth.

* * *

><p>I know I seem to be rushing, but the subplot will mostly be ressolved next time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter up to the cliffhanger. The part with Layle's group was brief, but that's because I mostly focused on Leo and Mira's group. I hope I didn't make Mira too OOC.<p>

Considering what my first reviewer said, I mostly kept the characters from the different Crystal Chronicles games apart, but they'll join forces next chapter.

I admit that having the characters fight branches of the same evil in different eras was somewhat easier then a time-travel plot. But since I thought I'd have the characters join up at some point, the next chapter will feature some odds and ends. I won't elaborate on that here.

Please feel free to review.


	14. The Chrono Rift

Hey, the next chapter is coming right up. This might be a bit darker then the last chapter of Echoes of the Past.

Anyway, Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles was created entirely by Squaresoft.

* * *

><p>Chapter XIII: The Chrono Rift<p>

Layle and his friends watched as the mysterious sphere collided, and a bright light that was nither red nor blue emmited from out of nowhere.

"Why is the 'Lunite Queen' doing this?" sighed Althea.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good" said Keiss.

Belle sighed"So now what?"

Amidatellion sighed"I do not know what this strange white light entails. If what the Lunite Queen says is true, people may be getting cursed with Crystalization."

"Talking will likely do no good, even if we can get to her castle" said Amidatellion.

"Can't you open a portal and send us there?" said Layle.

Amidatellion sighed"Unfortunately, I cannot open a portal to a foreign planet, or moon I should say."

Mid entered the throne room"Hey, there are reports that foreign lands appeared and are connected to ours. Several scientists went to get their eyes examined."

Ian shook his head"I've read about this 'Chrono Rift' in an old textbook. Lands from the past, present and future may have now been combined into one at their respective origin points."

Althea spoke"Mid, you go check out Rebena Te Ra. Layle, Belle, Keiss, you three will accompany me to Padarak, if we can infilterate their border. Patricia, Amidatellion, Jessica, you three will remain in the capital and asess the situation."

"Very well" nodded Amidatellion.

The group split to prepare for their respective missions.

Althea addressed Keiss"I won't ask if you reconsidered being our High Commander, but was it not good enough?"

"With all due respect, it just wasn't the same as me getting the position away from the Lilty, like I said."

"What are you whacked? That was your dream!" said Layle.

"True, but I had to ensure that the Selkie Guild didn't get out of hand" shrugged the male Selkie.

* * *

><p>In Ancient Padarak, Leo, Chime, Hugh Yurg and the rest of their allies met up back in the castle town.<p>

Just then, one of the patrolling adventurers: A Selkie thief, approached"Sire, reports indicate that Jerik is on his way to Padarak, and some of his forces are marching on Alfitaria. What's more, I saw a bizzare white light."

"You sure about this, Sasha-Jee?" inquired Epitav.

The Selkie replied"I'm positive, Sir Epitav. Padarak is now involved in the war."

Leo's face darkened"I'm scared, I never fought in an actual war."

"Just direct our troops, sire. The majority of our forces should be able to protect the gates from invasion" said Chime.

"Dad, can you lead our Adventurers?" inquired Leo.

Epitav replied"Did you need to ask? I will definately put my life on the line to protect our kingdom. Give the order and we'll take up battle stations at the gates, and ask the civilians to move into the castle during the seige."

"Hey, what if we want to fight? We're members of the kingdom, too!" called a young teenager called Jed.

"We have enough troops. We do not wish to place you all in danger." said Hugh Yurg.

"Better safe then sorry, captain. Jed, you may help, just stay close to me" said Malvina.

Jed grinned"Thank you, big sister."

Leo shrugged"Guess I will accept this. But Malvina, you remember that I do the hiring, right?"

"Of course, my apologies" said Malvina.

Epitav spoke"Let's get to battle stations, then. Son, you should command the defense of the East Gate."

Leo was astonished"But father, I'm not old enough!"

"Don't you think Epitav wants you to know how to lead us through a siege, sire?" interjected Malvina.

"Okay, let's do it. Everyone, let's form teams and prepare to fight Jerik" said Leo.

Mira smirked"All right, let's torment those renegade onions!"

* * *

><p>At Alfitaria, a soldier rushed over to his king"Sire, some of Jerik's rebels are marching on us."<p>

"What? Get the troops into battle formation. Secure the city, and request Sir Sol Racht's aid" said King Zeoffrey.

"Yes, sire" said the soldier.

King Zeoffrey looked out the window'My daughter, forgive me. I may not make it through this raid, I wish you the best.'

"Sire?" inquired one of the guards.

Zeoffrey sighed"Go to Padarak, and deliver a message to Fiona. I may or may not live to see the end of this war, but give her my best wishes."

"I understand" said the messenger.

* * *

><p>At Padarak, the civilians were evacuated into the castle. Leo and Chime stood at the east gate with Algy, Malvina and three other Adventurers. Craydall and Mira took the liberty of commanding the forces at the Southern Gate. Epitav took charge of the west gate.<p>

Outside, a Alfitarian scout reported to Jerik"They are massing a defense at the gates, they have at least several hundred troops."

"Hm, that's more then I expected, but it cannot be helped. All units, prepare to attack, they cannot hold with those puny defenses. Whatever you do, do not harm Princess Fiona" hissed Jerik.

"Yes, general" said the scout.

Inside, Leo fingered the light sword that his father gave him"Chime, I never realized how dangerous combat it."

Chime smiled at him"You need not worry, I can always teleport us away from danger. Stay close to me."

Just then, Bennet addresed Leo"Sire, more people are coming!"

"Who would that be?" inquired the little king.

A small cluster of Clavats, Yukes, Selkies and Lilties entered from the West gate.

"Cyrus?" asked Leo.

The Clavat who was leading the newcomers replied"I heard the news, Pavlov and the Moogle Brothers spread the word to every location surrounding Padarak and Alfitaria about the impending war. We may not be your subjects, but we want to help protect Padarak."

"Your aid is greatly appreciated, Cyrus" nodded Chime.

Cyrus nodded, then directed his group to select areas. The Clavat then spoke to Leo"I will be at the doors to the inner castle with several others to serve as a last line of defense, in case they break through."

"Thanks, Cyrus" said Leo.

* * *

><p>At Alfitaria, King Zeoffrey gathered his royal guard and the remaining knights to defend his realm.<p>

At the gate, they stood waiting as a cluster of Lilty and Clavat soldiers approached.

"Ready yourselves, everyone" instructed King Zeoffrey.

"So, King Zeoffrey, we at last meet again" said a voice as Vervain appeared.

Zeoffrey snapped"I no longer know you, for you were cast from this kingdom several years ago for excessive agression against other nations."

"Oh, you hurt my feelings. Now, brother, a battle to the finish!" yelled the Lunite.

The enemy soldiers charged at the Alfitarians.

King Zeoffrey was surprised at the tenacity of his enemy, but commanded his troops to repel them nonetheless.

* * *

><p>At Padarak, Jerik and his ilk arrived at Padarak, just as a Alfitarian Messenger arrived and spoke to Fiona.<p>

The princess was shocked"What? Some of them already made it to my father?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But don't despair, he won't die easily" said the Messenger.

Fiona nodded, then said"Thanks for the message, will you help with the defenses here?"

"Certainly, though I'm not that good of a fighter" said the Messenger.

Suddenly, several soldiers entered the South Gate and stabbed the Messenger.

As one of the nearby healers rushed to his aid, Mira glared at the attackers"That's it, no one plays dirty except ME!"

The Dark Princess blasted back the first wave of attackers, while Fiona and several warriors attacked the next wave.

Epitav and several more Adventurers beat back several squads of enemy soldiers at the west gate. Some of the enemy made it past and almost made it to the castle keep, when Cyrus stopped them in their tracks.

Leo, Chime and Algy's group met with heavier attacks then their allies. By the time Algy defeated several Alfitarian Rebels, he was exhausted.

Vajeem weaved and ducked, stabbing as many of Jerik's men as possible.

Chime and Malvina kept casting their spells to aid Algy and Leo. The enemy army kept on coming, while the heroes persisted as they fought together.

Soon the enemy army beat a tactical retreat.

"Any wounded or dead?" frowned Chime.

Vajeem surveyed the area"Several Clavat warriors are wounded on our side, Cyrus and his ilk managed to hold the keep so far."

One of the Yukes approached Leo"Epitav has suffered a small loss, two of the Selkies were killed."

"Oh, no" cried Leo.

"Don't despair, sire, we'll just prepare for the next wave. In case you haven't noticed, it's getting quite close to nighttime, the siege will probably continue tomorrow" said Chime.

Leo nodded"Guess I'll go to bed."

* * *

><p>Near Ancient Rebena Te Ra, Yuri and his group noticed something strange about the surrounding countryside.<p>

"Hm, what a matter quizzical" murmered Alhanelam.

"No kidding" said Yuri.

Just then, several shadows of Lunite Soldiers appeared.

"Ready yourselves" said Latov.

Yuri, Latov and Alhanelem defeated the incoming foes. Aleria spoke to Meeth"Let's go tell the king."

"All righty" smirked the Lilty.

Nearby, the Selkie boy whom Yuri remembered as Gnash watched. Though he didn't remember Yuri, part of him wanted to help with this campaign.

"You okay?" said Gnash's mother.

The Selkie shrugged"I... I want to help Yuri and friends."

His mother was astonished"Really?"

Gnash nodded, then went to the general store.

The owner asked"Hey there, buddy, what do you need?"

Gnash used some of his allowance to purchase some light mail, now all he needed was a bow.

When he pointed it out, the man said"You want to serve in the king's militia, huh? That will be twenty gill for the bow."

"Excuse me, I'll pay for him" said the older woman, handing him some gil.

As Gnash took the item, he said"Thanks."

"I don't like the thought of you doing anything dangerous, please be safe" said the woman.

Gnash ran over to Yuri"Hey, I want to help."

"You sure?" inquired Latov.

Gnash nodded.

"Very well, then" said Latov.

* * *

><p>A day later, a lilty showed up in the area.<p>

"Hey, where did you come from? Who are you?" said Yuri.

The Lilty replied"By that I would assume that the surrounding countryside has merged with another time. I'm Mid."

Aleria pondered, then said"I see. That explains the uneasiness I felt a few days ago, the worlds of the past, present, and future have merged."

"It seems so. Our enemy is a Lunite called Queen Nastasia" said Mid.

"Another Lunite? Great" sighed Yuri.

"My country would appreciate any aid you can give us" said Mid.

Latov nodded"Very well. Yuri, Alhanalem, Meeth, Chelinka, you and the others should go. I'll explain things to King Kolka."

Yuri shrugged"It all sounds absurd, but I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you. Alfitaria has suffered a similar effect as Rebena Te Ra, follow me" said Mid.

* * *

><p>In Alfitaria, Amidatellion and her group found themselves in a mixed version of ancient and modern-day Alfitaria.<p>

When she saw some hostile soldiers, she addressed Patricia and Jessica"We should intervene."

"You got it" said Patricia.

The three, along with the modern guards rushed to the scene of a fierce battle. It's king was leading his men.

A enemy soldier spotted Alhanelam"Reinforcement!"

The Yuke summoned a group of Sahagans, devastating the enemy army.

King Zeoffrey was stunned"Huh? Who are you?"

"The name is Amidatellion, looks like the past version of the kingdom merged with this one" said the Yuke.

Zeoffrey looked around"That's strange. Anyay, who are your companions?"

"I'm Patricia, and this is Jessica Yee. The healers here are Ian and Tricia" said one of the female Clavats.

"Would you kindly explain more of what's happening? I'm seeing a strange-colored sky above" said Zoffrey.

Amidatellion spoke"It seems that a sorceress called the Lunite Queen has broken a fourth dimensional wall. She has combined several eras into one."

"Well, thanks for aiding me. Now I must go to Padarak to aid King Leo and my daughter" said Zeoffrey.

"It may be too late, I sense chaos coming from Padarak" said Amidatellion.

Tricia interjected"We must try."

* * *

><p>Not far from Padarak's border, about a day later, Althea and her group saw that the border was different then what they saw.<p>

What was more, they spotted a group of travelers, one of them sported a ribbon and a cat's tail.

"Hey, you guys, over here!" shouted Belle.

One of the group, the cat girl, responded"Huh? Who are you?"

Layle's group caught up to them.

"We saw this flash of light, and it seemed as though the eras of this world have collided" said the cat girl.

"I see, may I ask who your group members are?" inquired Althea.

One of the Clavats in the group interjected"I am Ken, this is Sherlotta. The others with me are Norschtalen, Ashtair, Del Dee, Gerald and Aline."

"Pleasure, I am Althea" said the Lilty Queen.

"Name's Layle" said the blond Clavat.

Keiss and Belle introduced themselves, then Ashtair spoke"Sorry to rush the introductions, but there is trouble up ahead at Padarak. It seems as though there is a siege, the king is in trouble."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go save that kingdom" said Althea.

* * *

><p>At Padarak, the siege lasted two days in a row. Some of the defense force was killed, but the majority of the kingdom's adventurers were injured as opposed to dead.<p>

"I don't have much fight left in me" gasped Algy.

"Me neither" sighed Vajeem.

Hugh Yurg spoke"Just hold on a while longer, people. We cannot lose our homeland again."

Leo, Chime, Malvina and Bennet stood their ground as a slightly larger Lilty approached.

The man spoke"Padarak's military might is truly formidable with their meager numbers. Now your opponent shall be me: General Jerik."

"Why don't you pick on someone your size?" said Epitav, rushing onto the scene.

"What about the defenses at the west gate?" said Algy, struggling to get on his feet.

Epitav replied"There are no more enemies coming from that direction."

Jerik's remaining soldiers suddenly approached. The corrupted Prime Minister spoke"Now ends Padarak's legacy."

"You're in way over your head" said Craydall, approaching as well.

"Not so fast" said Jerik, casting a strong thunder spell at the group.

Leo and his group barely withstood the attack.

Jerik spoke"Farewell, King Leo."

Chime retaliated by casting slow, which was blocked.

Leo took the opprotunity to rush towards the man, his light sword drawn.

Jerik drew his own blade and intercepted"Please, is the son as weak as his father?"

"Don't talk about my dad that way!" yelled Leo, excecuting a vertical swing at Jerik.

"Sire, you shall not battle alone" called Hugh Yurg, rushing to his king's aid.

Jerik shot a thunder spell at Hugh Yurg, while Leo launched a energy wave from his sword.

"Gr... Not bad, but here's a taste of your own medicine!" yelled Jerik, casting thunder.

Leo jumped backwards, but the exertion took it's toll on his body.

Jerik prepared to deliver a finishing blow, when Mira arrived, jump kicking the man backwards.

Jerik shot a fireball, which Mira dodged and retaliated with a spell of her own.

Leo stood by Mira and backed the girl with a Holy spell, which he purchased from the White Mage temple a day earlier.

Jerik snarled"Okay, now it's time to end this."

With that, the man touched his crystal and focused, becoming a large crimson crystal warrior.

Epitav and Hugh Yurg lunged at Jerik, but were blasted back.

Chime teleported her injured comrades out of the way while Vajeem and Algy clashed with the Lilty-turned-Lunite.

The fight barely lasted more then a few seconds when Algy and Vajeem got the wind knocked out of them.

Jerik sneered"Now ends Padarak."

"Not if I can help it!" shouted Mira, throwing thunder at Jerik.

Jerik snarled as the thunder barely dented his new form"Don't waste my time!"

"Looks like this is the end" sighed Epitav, sadly.

Just then, the enemy soldiers accompanying Jerik were blasted back.

"What the?" gasped Jerik as several more people came onto the scene.

Wind magic tore through Jerik as a Plasma attack knocked him backwards and telekinesis threw him into the wall.

"Right on time" said one of the newcomers.

Jerik got up and cast thunder at the blond Crystal Bearer, who blocked with a gravitational shield while a red haired female Selkie fired a Tornado at the Lunite.

Jerik snarled and threw a major thunder spell, which was blocked again.

Fiona, who had just came onto the scene as well, took out her lance and rushed towards the weakened general.

Jerik fought back until he was picked up again and slammed into the ground by gravity.

"Gravity magicite can't do that, who is that blond guy?" gasped Chime.

On his last legs, Jerik stood up"I cannot die... I cannot!"

"Sorry, but you just lost" said the blond newcomer.

The male red-head took out his gun and shot Jerik, whose armor was cracked by the impact of Telekinises.

As Jerik fell dead, Leo addressed the newcomers"Thanks for the help, but what did you come from?"

"Believe it or not, my gruop is from the future. Our time periods have just been melded" said the blond female Lilty.

"That explains that contraption your companion just used" said Chime.

The blond female spoke"I'm Althea Sol Alfitaria."

"Don't forget about us" said a pink haired girl.

Pavlov and the Moogle brothers caught up.

"Did you keep track of our defenders' status?" inquired Chime.

Pavlov replied"You bet, poing! Most of them were injured though."

"Well, let's get together in the castle's conference room and talk. We'll have our healers tend to the wounded and bury our dead" said Epitav.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the assembled groups spoke in the castle's largest room. Epitav and several others remained outside to fix some of the damage caused by the battle.<p>

After the introductoins, Fiona was astonished"So what you're saying that our times have merged, and a woman called Nastasia is responsibe."

"Nastasia is no mere woman, she's a mysterious and powerful sorceress. She is no ordinairy Lunite, even her motives are a mystery to us" said Ashtair.

Just then, Amidatellion, Tricia, King Zeoffrey and Ian entered the room.

"Did I come at a bad time?" said Amidatellion.

"That's all right, but why are you here?" said Althea.

"King Zeoffrey requested it" said Amidatellion.

As the group debated for a while, Hugh Yurg spoke"So we need to defeat this 'Lunite Queen' and her accomplices".

Ashtair replied"I had watched from the dimension I lived in for a quarter of a century. Lady Nastasia may have been somewhat evil, but I sense a much gentler soul within her shell."

Leo frowned"But if her castle is on the moon like Layle said, how would we get there?"

"Leo, you have the power" said Craydall.

"But I never used it for anything except buildings" protested Leo.

Craydall sighed impatiently"Use your head, Architek is not just used for buildings and parks, it could also create Airships."

Althea spoke"We need to meet up with the others back at Alfitaria, we'll discuss a plan of attack then."

Just then, Vajeem burst in"Hey, everyone, a bluish light just emitted from the sky outside!"

"What?" gasped Hugh Yurg.

Leo, Layle, Belle, Keiss, Althea, Chime and Mira ran outside, only to find that most of the civilians who had returned to the streets were turned into blue crystal.

Leo was shocked"Hey!"

Chime went after Leo towards one of the petrified bodies, which was none other then Epitav.

"So this is what Althea was just telling us about" said Chime, sadly.

Layle looked around"It can't be. Hey, is anyone out here okay?"

"Hey!" Leo called, but no one answered.

Chime was saddened"How can... Oh, Epitav."

Layle groaned"Guess Nastasia is a Crystal Bearer, too. But how is that possible? She definately wasn't as human as the rest of us."

"Perhaps there are exceptions to the rule" said Althea.

Leo glanced at his father's body"Dad, can you still hear us?"

"Your voice cannot reach him the way he is" said Althea.

"Look!" cried Mira, spotting a Clavat woman.

Algy, who also arrived on the scene, was irritated"No, not my mom, too! What the heck is going on? Padarak has never seen anything like it."

"Dad, I..." Leo trailed off.

"Wait a minute" said Belle, unleashing a healing gust at Epitav.

The spell took effect and time seemed to move again as Epitav returned to normal.

"Can you help my mom, too, miss?" said Algy.

Belle sighed and tried the same thing, but it dissapated.

Layle shrugged"Crystal Bearer powers aren't that convenient."

Epitav sighed"At least I was still wearing my crown with the crystal on it. I guess the victims who were transformed without crystals can't be healed that easily."

"The only way to disperse the effects of this curse is to defeat the Lunites once and for all" said Amidatellion.

"My energy is low, besides someone has to protect our kingdom" said Epitav.

"Aren't you coming with us, dad?" inquired Leo.

Epitav replied"I must stay with some of our adventurers and guard the kingdom. It may have partly been turned into a ghost town, but someone must protect it."

Chime shrugged"Then the majority of us will go to Alfitaria for our next plan."

"Leo, everyone else, let's pack our things and go" said Fiona.

"Yeah, it's payback time for the Lunites" said Mira.

Leo and most of the others left the castle the next day to head for Alfitaria.

Epitav spoke to Leo"I know you'll be safe with Chime."

"Thanks, dad" said Leo.

"I too shall remain, I'm getting too old to travel much longer" said Hugh Yurg.

Leo, Mira and most of their group left Padarak and headed for Alfitaria.

* * *

><p>At the Lunite Queen's castle, Nastasia spoke"So what's the status, General Darkheart?"<p>

"Your spell is slowly taking effect. The Chrono Rift is activated" said Darkheart.

"Excellent. Even if those so-called heroes find their way here, they will be in for the fight of their lives" said Nastasia.

"You mean for them to make their way to you?" frowned Waylon.

The Lunite Queen replied"Now don't be silly. I do not intend to simply obliterate all. When Layle and the rest get here, they'll be in for it."

"I was reawakened" said a voice as another figure entered.

"Ah, Galdes, it seems that you were sucessfully revived" smirked the Lunite Queen.

Galdes sighed"I don't know what it is you're planning, but I will render aid to you as best I can."

Darkheart sighed"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you wish to betray us, my queen."

"Don't talk such nonesense, I do not fear the likes of you. Should Layle and his friends arrive, you know what to do" said the Lunite Queen.

"Very well, I will have my revenge while I'm at it" said Galdes.

* * *

><p>Another chapter complete. I hope it wasn't too much of a rip-off from other games.<p>

Considering what I said about how many chapters this'll take, I may end with sixteen or seventeen after all. Sounds rushed, I know, but there just aren't as many plot elements as there are on my current completed fics: The Dark Grimoire and Kingdom Hearts: Dissidia.

Feel free to check those two out if you are hoping for some better quality fics from my profile. I'll be happy to let someone write their own remake of this Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles fanfic when I'm done with it.

Well, good night, and please feel free to review.


	15. Moonbound

Good evening, another chapter is up and running.

Disclaimer: Please remember, the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series, characters, locations, etc. were published by Squaresoft.

* * *

><p>Chapter XIV: Moonbound<p>

The heroes returned to Alfitaria, and met up with Mid and his group.

"How did it go?" inquired Althea.

Mid replied"Quite well, but it seems that our enemy may well have already won."

"Well what the heck are we supposed to do?" sighed Belle.

A voice spoke"We're not so lost that we can't break the spell."

Leo and the others found themselves met with another group: four Clavats, a Yuke, a Lilty and a Selkie.

"And you are?" inquired Chime.

The long haired brunette spoke"I am Aleria. As we arrived, I sensed that a mysterious magick has engulfed the world, as if the past, present and future were combining into one."

"The Chrono Rift... The forbidden time alterating magic. Is there no end to the ambitions of those Lunites Abominable?" sighed Alhanelam.

"I couldn't believe it myself, but here we all are" smiled Chime.

Leo addressed Althea"I get that Architek would help, but what should I build?"

The Lilty queen replied"Ideally, some way to traverse time, space and perhaps the skies far above."

"Didn't think you've seen the last of me?" snarled a voice as Vervain appeared.

"We don't have time for your games" said Layle.

Vervain summoned forth some lunite soldiers"You there, Yuke. You may have stopped me from taking Alfitaria, but now I crush you all!"

"We'll see" said Amidatellion.

Vervain charged forward at lightning speed with his weapon.

Layle dodged, then threw a nearby log at his opponent.

Vervain cut down the projectile and charged again.

Chime cast Slow on Vervain, while Yuri stopped the Lunite's advance with his sword.

* * *

><p>Nearby, the rest of the heroes took on the attacking Lunite Soldiers.<p>

Belle shot back three Lunite Soldiers with a Plasma blast, while Keiss shot down an enemy that tried to sneak up.

Leo and Mira cast spells to support their allies.

"Nothing like a little brawl before breakfast" said Algy, cheekily.

Vajeem and Bennet defeated two more Lunite soldiers, while Malvina cast Shell and Protect on her fellow Adventurers.

Cyrus single handedly defeated several Sahagans that an ememy mage summoned"That's the best they can do?"

"Tally-ho!" shouted a voice as another Lilty charged into the fray.

"Hail, So Racht, good to see you again" smiled Cyrus.

"Same to you" said the Lilty.

* * *

><p>Yuri and Vervain clashed, until the Lunite surprised him with Flare.<p>

Mira cast Fira, only for Vervain to teleport out of the way and lunge at her and Fiona.

"Heck, no you don't!" shouted King Zeoffrey, rushing in front of his daughter and her friend to take the fatal blow.

"Father!" cried Fiona as Vervain's blade pierced the ancient Alfitarian king.

"Slimeball!" shouted Mira, launching Thundaga at Vervain.

Vervain launched a wave of Crimson Energy"Take this!"

Layle shielded himself with his power, then addressed the Lunite"You're going down."

Vervain lunged at Layle, who dodged while Belle summoned a Tornado at Vervain.

The Lunite was caught completely off guard as he was launched into the air.

"I'm not through yet!" snarled Vervain, transforming into a giant Ahrrman.

The monster tossed fireball after fireball at the heroes.

Gnash gulped'In another time, under different circumstances, I would've done something'.

"It's okay" said Chelinka, as if reading his mind.

Gnash smiled"Chelinka right, I can do this."

The red haired Selkie readied his bow and fired at Vervain.

The transformed Lunite found himself hit in the Wing and retaliated with a fire breath.

Layle grabbed Vervain's transformed body with his power's telekinesis and drove the monster to the ground.

Vervain attempted to get up, only to recieve an arrow between his eyes.

"Is that it?" said Vervain, casting multiple Flare Spells.

"I don't think so" said Yuri, tapping into his inner magic.

"Wait for me, Yuri" said Chelinka, linking her magic with Yuri's.

Vervain was astonished"What is this magic?"

Yuri and Chelinka launched a blast of magical energy, which engulfed Vervain.

When it cleared, the Lunite was gone.

"That was reckless, Yuri, but we did it" said Chelinka.

Yuri, exhausted from the toll the magic took, replied"Yeah, but we got him."

"Let's get some rest, then we'll head to the hanger tomorrow" said Althea.

The group camped outside for the night.

* * *

><p>At the Lunite Castle, Lucifer Darkheart addressed the Lunite Queen"With Vervain destroyed, only myself and three others remain."<p>

"It is as I anticipated, but there is much that I could not predict" said Nastasia.

"What do you mean?" inquired the other Lunite.

The Lunite Queen replied"Don't you see? I deliberately set free most of the souls of whom were moontouched with a little help on Layle's part. Destruction and subjugation are the last things on my mind, soon I will be free from this fate. Darkheart, I advice you not to act too hastily, lest you suffer the same fate as Culex and Vervain."

"As you request, but right now the worms have found a way to breach our stronghold" frowned Lucifer.

"They still will have to breach the artificial barrier I errected around my castle. The Crimson Core beneath is secure, tell Zalvaros to await our opponents at the shield generator" said Nastasia.

* * *

><p>The following day, Layle and his friends went into the castle.<p>

"Fiona, I had your old man's body sent back home via my tower" said Mira.

"Thank you" said the princess.

At the hanger, Cid greeted Althea"How are things?"

"Our land is engulfed by forbidden magic. But anyway, Leo, may I see your power?" inquired Althea.

Leo nodded"Sure, but I never built an airship before."

Craydall spoke"You have enoough Elementite, but you don't have any memories of an airship."

"Most of us can't draw, where's Mogtilo?" said Chime.

"Right here, Kupo!" said a voice as the Moogle brothers entered the room.

Leo smiled"Hey, Mogtilo. Can you draw a picture of an airship for us? I don't have any memores to draw on."

The moogle sighed"Never seen many airships."

"Hold on, can someone get me a parchment and something to draw with?" spoke Mira.

"You know how to draw?" said Leo, astonished.

"I hate to admit it, but I used to doodle from time to time on the walls in my father's tower when I was a whelp" said the Dark Princess.

Mogtilo handed a piece of paper and a pen to her.

Mira addressed Cid"Hey, tell me what an airship would look like!"

"Certainly, but call me Cid" said the elder Lilty.

Mira was impatient, but she listened as she heard how to draw an airship.

When the drawing was done, she promptly showed Leo"How's this, little king?"

Leo nodded, then headed over to a empty floor of the hanger.

"How does Architek work?" wondered Chelinka.

"You'll get the idea" said Chime.

Leo focused a tremendous amount of power into his body, then unleashed a glowing yellow orb onto the floor.

Within moments, a large purple and blue ship appeared in the shape of the Skysphere, only bigger.

"Amazing" gasped Yuri.

The group went inside to inspect the interioir.

Inside, Leo spoke up"So this can go into space?"

"Not yet, we need a special part" said Cid.

"That's where Belle and I come in, right?" said Layle.

"Oh, great" sighed the female red headed Selkie.

Aleria spoke"The way things stand, we shouldn't bring everyone to the final battle with the Lunite forces. Some of us should stay."

"Okay, so Belle and Layle are needed for the mission. I too should go along" said Keiss.

Sherlotta spoke"I have never been to any planets or moons outside ours, I wonder what the Crimson Moon is like."

"It's likely to be very chaotic. Mira, I suggest you go, too" said Craydall.

Mira shrugged"I hate taking orders, but I'll go along with it."

Yuri stood forth"Count me in."

Chelinka stood by her brother"This is no picnic, but here we go."

Aleria addressed Alhanalem and Meeth"Can I count on you two to protect Yuri and Chelinka?"

"No trouble at all, Lady Aleria" smirked Meeth.

Latov sighed"I wish I could go, but we can trust our friends to look after Yuri and Chelinka."

Ian, Malvina, Algy, Vajeem, Cyrus, Leo, Chime, Keiss, Mid, Sherlotta, Ken, Amidatellion and Aline volunteered their services.

Cid, Althea and Mid went to the cockpit with Layle and Belle while the remaining group members went back outside.

"Should you really be accompanying us on a dangerous mission, you highness?" said Layle.

"I'll be fine, I know you, Keiss and Belle will protect me" said Althea.

Chime addressed Leo"Sire, are you okay traveling with us?"

Leo shrugged"Yeah, but I'll do my best to stay out of trouble."

"We'll lay down our lives for you if needed" chirped Algy.

Layle and Belle sat at the pilot and co-pilot stations.

"Raring to go, Layle?" chirped Belle.

Layle replied"Leave the rest to me once we clear the planet."

Althea nodded"We'll dicuss what to do next after we get there. I hope the air at our destination is breathable."

Layle and Belle concentrated their respective powers into the ship's reactor and took off.

"Whoa, we're really flying into space!" gasped Belle.

"No problem" said Layle, using his powers and manning the controls to fly to their destination.

"It's beautiful up here, too bad we don't have the technology in my time" sighed Sherlotta.

The newly constructed ship busrt through the atmosphere towards the Crimson Moon.

* * *

><p>I see what Segachu meant, crossover Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles fics rarely make sense, oh well.<p>

Just three more chapters. I know it sounds short, but the long chapters should help make up for that.

Please feel free to review.


	16. The Crimson Moon

Mike AZ 2 here, the next chapter is raring to go. I should have this fic finished tomorrow if not sooner or later, but I can't make any guarantees. I know I said this would be around seventeen chapters long, but now it will be eighteen.

In case you're wondering, Italics will represente what a character is reading.

Disclaimer: I know I probably said it enough times, but the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series is the property of squaresoft.

* * *

><p>Chapter XV: The Crimson Moon<p>

As the ship moved closer to the Crimson Moon, Chelinka addressed her brother"The future sure has some amazing things, huh Yuri?"

"Yeah, you said it" smiled Yuri.

Just then, the ship found itself surrounded by a crimson aura.

"What's happening?" cried Belle.

"It seems that we're caught in the gravity pull of the Crimson Moon" said Amidatellion.

"I'll try to slow our fall" said Layle, channeling more of his inner magic to the core of the ship.

they came to a surprisingly soft landing on the top of the moon's surface.

Layle turned to leave the cockpit"I'll go check out the area."

"I shall accompany you" said Amidatellion.

The Clavat and the Yuke stepped outside the ship to find themselves on a rough, dirt terrain with crimson crystals scattered here and there.

"Huh, we seem to be breathing okay" remarked Layle.

"Let's go get the others" said Amidatellion.

Back in the ship, the heroes made ready to explore the area.

"Dosen't seem to be that much different from our planet" said Keiss.

Amidatellion replied"I sensed a certain dark power as we got pulled in, it seems that we're now surrounded by a force field."

Leo was astonished"What else do we know?"

"It's safe, right?" inquired Althea.

Layle replied"Should be, though I did see a crimson aura in our surroundings. Somehow our enemies have errected a impenetrable stronghold on this moon."

"Nothing is completely impenetrable, now shall we proceed?" said Amidatellion.

The heroes disembarked and started on the pathway found by Lalye and Amidatellion.

"This place is kinda dirty" remarked Chelinka.

"Ah, no sweat" said Yuri.

"I'm serious" said the brunette Clavat girl.

They trudged onward until they came to a large region surrounded by large crystals.

"I'll go on ahead" said Layle, striding forth.

The male Crystal Bearer shoved aside a few smaller crystal pillars with his power, while the others followed close behind.

On the other side of the Crystal Pillar forest, they came across three Lunite warriors guarding the area.

"Looks like the enemy knows we're coming" said Sherlotta.

One of the three Lunite warriors drew his sword"I will not let you pass."

"Fine by me, let's rumble" said Layle, throwing a nearby Crystal at one of the Lunite guards.

The other two charged, but were intercepted by Algy and Yuri.

Algy blocked a few blows and peformed a thrust to his opponent's chest.

Yuri toyed with the other Lunite Guard, blocking and weaving around the enemy's blows before stabbing the Lunite in the back.

As the bodies of the three Lunite guards vanished, the group continued on until they came to a dark looking castle with crimson turrents.

"That's the enemy stronghold?" gasped Ken.

"We should proceed with caution" said Amidatellion.

The team marched on closer to the castle, until they got to the main entrance, which is barred by a dark barrier.

Yuri addressed Sherlotta"Is there a way to get through that?"

"They must have a shield generator or something like that nearby, let's look" said the pink haired woman.

"Hey, there's another door up ahead" said Belle, running towards it.

The others caught up and entered the room to find a small chamber with a purple force field emmiting from a rectangular machine.

"It's too simple, you'd think someone would be guarding this" remarked Layle.

"Not so simple as you think" said a voice as a familiar figure emerged from the shadows.

"Zalvaros" said Ken.

The Lunite smirked"Heh, you've fallen right into my trap. Once I tap into the energy of this Crimson Crystal that Sir Darkheart gave me, you'll be begging for mercy."

"That's what you think" said Ken.

Zalvaros withdrew a crimson crystal from his pocket, then stood in front of the shield generator's power source and focused his power, transforming into a replica of Larkeicus's monster form.

Ken charged at Zalvaros, only to be blocked by a purple barrier.

"Ha, you can't stop me this time" sneered the Lunite, casting Flare at Yuri.

Layle intercepted the Flare with his power, and shot it back at Zalvaros.

Enraged, the Lunite fired a crimson laser beam, which Sherlotta intercepted.

Ken lunged at Zalvaros, his blade striking the purple barrier just as Leo cast Holy on him.

As the barrier cracked, Zalvaros howled as he cast multiple Flare spells"You'll pay for that!"

The group barely dodged. Ken and Leo charged at Zalvaros.

Chime had cast Slow on the Lunite, so the two performed an X-Strike attack on the monster.

Seeing their chance, Mira and Alhanelam cast Firaga on Zalvaros.

The spells melted away part of Zalvaros's armor, exposing a crimson crystal.

Layle grabbed a nearby Crystal on the wall and tossed it into the crystal, just before Yuri lunged and cracked it.

"Not bad, but stronger forces await you in the main castle!" said Zalvaros, just as he body exploded and vanished into dust.

The room dimmed as it lost power.

"Now that the generator's down, we should be able to move on" said Althea.

The heroes left the room and headed to the main entrance, which was now open.

Layle addressed Althea"It's going to be even more dangerous. Althea, you should head back the ship."

"I understand, I'll take Sherlotta with me. But do come back alive" said the Lilty queen.

Layle smiled"Leave it to the rest of us."

Sherlotta turned towards Ken"I will wait for you."

As Sherlotta and Althea went back to the ship, a voice addressed Layle and Ken through telepathy"You're getting there."

"Who's that?" said Belle.

The voice replied"It is I, the oracle Ashtair. Culex, Vervain and Zalvaros were the weakest among the Lunite Generals. More perils await you in that castle, beyond that I cannot say."

"Oh, be quiet! Don't try to scare anyone!" yelled Mira.

Ashtair replied"Forgive me, I did not mean to undermine your morale. At the top floor of the castle should be where Nastasia dwells. Free her from her curse, and purify the moon's crystal to undo the rift the Lunite Queen conjured."

Yuri nodded"Thanks for the help, anything else we should know?"

"I must rest, I contacted you from a vast distance, such strain on one's power drains one's vitality. Good luck" said Ashtair.

Layle and his group entered the castle. The male Crystal Bearer noticed several passages"All right, stay alert."

The group entered the Foyer where they ran into Waylon.

"Where do you think you're going?" sneered the Lunite, summoning several soldiers.

"Two can play this game" said Mira, coolly summoning several Orcish monsters to engage the Lunite Soldiers in the area.

Waylon launched Thundaga at Mira in relaliation.

Ian admistrated a potion to Mira, while Vajeem tossed Gil at Waylon.

Waylon shrugged off the blow and drew his blade.

Yuri stood forward to engage him.

"Well, well, boy, let's see what you're made of" said Waylon.

The two clashed, while the rest of Layle's group helped Mira wipe out the Lunite Soldiers in the vicinity.

Yuri parried a few more blows before thrusting Waylon.

The Lunite dodged and countered with Firaga.

Chelinka quickly cast Shell on her brother, giving Yuri the chance to counter Waylon with a combo attack with his sword.

Waylon countered with a Poison Spell, which Alhanelam quickly reversed with Esuna.

"Annoying Yuke" growled Waylon, casting thunder at Al.

Meeth knocked Alhanelam out of the way in her Alchemist's pot, then rolled straight at Waylon, knocking him in the face.

Waylon was about to counter when Yuri stabbed him in the thigh"I'm not done with you."

Waylon countered with a swipe of his sword.

Yuri barely got nicked as he dodged, Malvina cast Cure and Protect on the injured Clavat.

Yuri charged one last time, his sword piercing Waylon's crystal armor and cracking the red crystal beneath itt.

As Waylon collapsed, he spoke"Very good, your skills surpass even your father's."

"You were just unlucky. I heard that Nastaisa is someone else, do you know anything about that?" inquired Yuri.

Waylon sighed as he began to fade"There is much that you don't know, I don't know much about her either. She keeps a personal diary in her bedchamber on the third floor, that much I know. Yuri, give your father my regards."

Layle addressed Yuri"We really should hurry to the top, we don't know what Darkheart is up to."

"Nither do I. But since Ashtair instructed us to free Nastasia from her curse, we should head up to her room and check out her diary" said Chime.

The group continued across the foyer and went up the stairs.

* * *

><p>At the top floor, Lucifer Darkheart addressed the Lunite Queen"What is your plan, now? Two more of our allies have fallen."<p>

"You presume to question me, still? Galdes, perhaps you can redeem yourself" said Nastasia.

"Hmph, as you request" said the other Lunite.

As Galdes left the room, Darkheart followed.

* * *

><p>Layle and his friends climbed another set of stairs and entered a nearby room to find it guarded by an Iron Giant.<p>

Belle threw a Plasma Wind at the monster, causing it to retaliate with thunder.

"Didn't like that, huh?" said Layle, grabbing the Iron Giant's sword with his power. He wretched it away and threw the sword into the giant.

The Iron Giant vanished, allowing the group to enter the room.

"According to what Waylon said, there should be a diary here" said Chelinka.

"I see it" said Chime, teleporting to a nearby table.

Leo and Mira caught up to her.

The Half-Selkie handed the book to Mira, who opened it up.

"What does it say?" said Leo.

"Why don't you find out?" said Mira, handing the book to him.

Leo took the book over to Malvina"I'm hesitant to read it, it'd be violating her wouldn't it?"

"Not necessarily, here" Malvina genly took the book and opened it.

The Padarakian White Mage read'_Ten years have passed since the tragedy of the village in the woods. Even after Larkeicus met his death, I remained immortal alongside my two friends, but why? That is a mystery that I'll never understand.'_

"That all sounds even more mysterious then what we've learned about the Lunite Queen so far" frowned Chelinka.

Malvina spoke"There's more."

_'one of my friends disappeared one day, my boyfriend and I stumbled across a chamber hidden underneath Rebena Te Ra. The Great Crystal which I learned of as a child sheds it's light slowly.'_

_'Something I never expected happened: The world was altered,, but why I do not know. The next thing I know is that we were thrown into the newly created Lunite Temple. Much to my surprise, our friend was there, beyond all possible recognition. The reunion was short lived, my friend and I were banished to this Crimson Moon. The crystals there altered our shape, we built a castle with whatever foriegn resources were there, and gathered fellow Moontouched ones into my army'._

_"_Sounds like our quarry no doubt, sounds like she's suffered, too" said Algy.

Leo was astonished"I can't stand it, how could any of this happen anyway?"

Malvina shrugged"There is only a little more, want me to read the rest?"

"Now, now, there is no need for that, is there?" said a voice as a blue-white being appeared.

"Galdes!" gasped Yuri.

The former Archbishop of Rebean Te Ra's crystal temple spoke"Ah, Yuri, it's been a while. It seems that you know much about my past, now."

"You bet, but this dosen't change anything" said Yuri.

Galdes powered up"I shall make this our last battle."

"I don't think so!" said Yuri as he and Chelinka challenged Galdes.

The former Lunite King unleashed his cloak and it flew at them with powerful magic.

Layle grabbed the magicked garment and threw it out the nearby window.

Yuri and Algy cross slashed Galdes, who retaliated with Shadow Beams.

Belle threw a Tornado at Galdes, who retaliated again.

Yuri threw his sword right at Galdes, shattering his crystal.

"I see you have not lost your touch" groaned the former Lunite King.

"Indeed, you have failed" said a voice as Lucifer Darkheart appeared.

"Am I to assume you're here to help?" sighed Galdes.

Darkheart summoned a dark portal"You assume too much."

"What? No!" cried Galdes as he was thrown into the portal, which dissolved into a crimson ball and absorbed itself into Lucifer.

"What are you up to?" said Layle.

Lucifer Darkheart replied"Merely doing my part to ensure a peaceful word, as Lady Nastasia wishes."

"Don't make me laugh, you only serve yourselves" retorted Layle.

Lucifer Darkheart growled"I grow tired of this. I have a couple of trump cards that you should know about, come to the very top of the central tower if you'd like to see."

As the Lunite vanished, Leo frowned"What did he mean by that?"

"I think we're about to find out, let's get to the top and end Nastasia's madness" said Malvina.

Alhanelam nodded"Indeed, the time nears for the battle final."

The group exited the room and headed to the back of the corridor, which had even more stairs.

"King Leo, I cannot help but think you and Chime should return to the ship, now" said Algy.

Leo shrugged"I'll be okay."

Chime spoke"We're all in this together. Algy, Malvina, Vajeem and I will protect his majesty to the very end."

"All right, let's head on to the top floor" said Layle.

* * *

><p>I know I seem to be rushing this fic, but it pales in comparison to Kingdom Hearts: Dissidia and The Dark Grimoire, judging from the feedback I got so far. No offense to the readers.<p>

Just two more chapters to go. The final battle and the ending will have their separate chapters.

Please feel free to review.


	17. Crystal Clear

Another chapter up and ready to go. It's fairly action packed. You can probably guess where I got the idea for the chapter title for this one.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles was created and copyrighted by Squaresoft.

* * *

><p>Chapter XVI: Crystal Clear<p>

The central tower consisted of several sets of staircases, chambers and Lunite Guards.

As the group fought their way through, Belle sighed"All this climbing is leaving me exhausted."

"If you have time to whine, you have the time to move it!" said Mira.

"You don't have to say it like that" said Belle.

"Focus everyone, we have to stay alert" said Algy.

The rest of the climb was mostly uneventful, except with the occasional skirmish against some remaining Lunite Soldiers.

At the very top, they found the doors to the Lunite Queen's chambers.

"Say, how long ago do you think Nastasia was transformed?" inquired Chelinka.

Leo sighed, sadly"It was long ago from the sound of it. If we release Nastasia and Lucifer from their torment, they'll probably die."

"Nothing we can do about it, eh?" said Vajeem.

The group opened the large doors and entered a surprisingly bright throne room. The carpet was decorated in dark blue and gold.

"Welcome back, Layle, and welcome all. I apologize for not greeting you when you stepped into my palace" said a voice as the Lunite Queen stepped out from the shadows.

"Nastasia, you were originally human weren't you?" said Layle.

"The same holds true for all Lunites. Layle, I do not know how you managed to regain your rightful form. I suppose I should say that I was a Clavat like you" said Nastasia.

"Ashtair told us that you were cursed, we are here to free you from it" said Chelinka.

The Lunite Queen was surprised"Oh? Did my sister tell you? Hm, no matter, I am on the brink of curing the world of it's impurities."

Layle scoffed"You expect me to believe that?"

The Lunite Queen replied"The Crystal Principle was but one of many things disrupted in your time period, Layle. The Crimson Moon was brought back by the red crystals' power, and the vortexes you and your friends seen are another manifestation of ancient magic produced by Mio."

"Mio? That's not possible" murmered Cyrus.

A shocking sensation puled through Nastasia's body"Ugh! Forgive me, but the Crimson Crystals that had transformed me aeons ago are beginning to take control of my mind. Soon, I can no longer hold back, it was only because of the crystal on my body that I kept what little sanity I had."

"You're a Crystal Bearer, yourself, right?" said Belle.

"My, figured it out have you? Enough pleasentries, now we duel" said Nastasia.

Layle and Belle strode forth.

"Why are you doing this?" said Chelinka to the Lunite.

Nastasia snarled"Enough!"

With that, she raised her arms and channeled time-altering waves at the group.

Layle and Belle used their powers to block it.

"Impressive, how about this?" snarled Nastasia, casting Doom on the heroes.

"What the?" gasped Mira.

Nastasia spoke"That spell will slowly drain your life until I fall or you die."

Layle faced up to her"Fine by me."

The Lunite Queen fired a crimson wave at Layle, which he blocked with his power.

Keiss fired his gun, but the Lunite Queen deflected it and cast Flare.

Ian rushed to heal Keiss, while Leo, Chime and Mira cast their spells on Nastasia.

"You're running out of time" said Nastasia, casting Ultima.

The spell brought the whole group to their knees.

Yuri gasped as he stood"It can't... end this way."

"Useless, you're no match for me" said Nastasia.

"Want to bet?" yelled Yuri, as he and Chelinka tapped into their inner magic.

"What are you doing? Desist!" said Nastasia, casting Ultima again, which was dissapated.

Yuri and Chelinka's bodies glowed, and the doom spell was broken by the magic.

"Huh? Very well, two can play that game" said Nastasia, using her own inner power to transform into a crimson Queen Lamia.

"Child's play" said Yuri, charging with his sword.

But Nastasia employed Telekinesis and tossed the Clavat aside.

Alhanelam cast Fira while Meeth charged from within her Alchemy pot.

Nastasia teleported out of the way and countered with Meteor.

Malvina and Ian were hard pressed to catch up on their healing, Chelinka cast Curaga on her injured allies.

Algy and Cyrus launched X-Strike, but Nastasia was too quick.

Chime cast Slow on Nastasia, enabling Mira to blast the Lunite Queen with Thundaga.

Nastasia reverted to her humanoid form"Impressive... perhaps I underestimated you."

"Pathetic" said a voice as Lucifer Darkheart appeared with several Lunite soldiers.

"Lucifer... Just in time to help, I see" gasped Nastasia.

Darkheart snarled"Our partnership is at an end."

With that, he blasted her with Flare.

Belle gasped as she saw two captives held by several Lunites.

"Althea! Sherlotta!" gasped Layle.

"Heh, I grabbed those two not long after you defeated that worm, Vervain" said Darkheart.

Chime coolly teleported to Althea and Sherlotta, then quickly teleported them away.

"What the?" gasped Darkheart.

Layle, Keiss and Belle swept through the Lunite Soldiers aside with magic and the sword, Rexcalibur.

Lucifer Darkheart furiously absorbed the essence of the fallen soldiers"Now it's my turn."

The Lunite channeled deeply into his dark magic and began to transform.

"What are you doing?" gasped Nastasia, standing up.

Darkheart continued focusing until he turned into a powerful Death Knight"Told you I had a few trump cards."

Algy charged, but was knocked backward by Darkheart's blade.

"Layle, use this" said Keiss, handing his partner the sword.

Layle nodded, then turned to face Darkheart.

The Doom Knight launched a torrent of shadow energy at Layle, who dodged and countered with a simple thrust.

Lucifer Darkheart countered with Flare, when Vajeem tossed a throwing knife at the monster.

Darkheart parried the blow and countered Vajeem with Flare.

Nastasia tried to intervene"It dosen't have to be like this... I lost... isn't that enough?"

"You're always too soft" said Darkheart, pelting her with Flare.

Keiss shot Darkheart with his gun, only to be countered by Blizzaga.

Layle tossed Rexcalibur at Lucifer Darkheart, piercing his crystal.

Darkheart seemed to fade"Oomph! Not bad, but I'll be back..."

Layle turned to the fallen Lunite Queen"Where's the Crystal Core?"

"It's beneath this castle, the passage is just behind my throne" gasped Nastasia.

"Ooh, shut it" said Darkheart's voice, as a bolt zapped Nastasia, who seemingly vanished from the spell.

"Looks like it's over" said Keiss.

"Not yet, it's not" said Layle, hurrying towards the back of the room with Belle.

The rest of the group followed, and they found a set of stairs leading down.

As they descended, Belle sighed"You think this can end the Crimson Moon's power?"

"Possibly" said Chelinka.

The heroes climbed down more stairs until they entered a cavarn, filled with small lava pits.

"It's too hot" gasped Belle.

"We have to move quickly" said Althea.

As the group rushed towards their destination, parts of the cave behind them began to collapse.

"Guess there's no leaving the way we came" groaned Keiss, as they reached the back of the hot room.

Layle used his power to move a pillar out of the way, and the group went farther down.

At the bottomost chamber, the group found a bunch of red crystals.

"The core must be just ahead" said Althea.

The heroes treked through the narrow passageway, until they found a large circular chamber with a large red crystal. The 'celing' of the room reflected the stars outside the castle.

"This must be it" said Belle.

Amidatellion spoke"I will leave a portal open so that we'll be back on the ship, we don't know what may happen once the crystal is purified."

As the Yuke Crystal Bearer opened a portal to the ship, Belle, Layle, Yuri and Chelinka tapped into their inner magic and directed it at the crystal.

But before the spells could be cast, a voice rang out"Did you think it was over?"

The room began to quake as the crystal seemed to transform, taking the shape of a humanoid with a large sword.

"Haven't you lost already?" belted Layle.

"The Castle shall collapse. If you make it out alive, you will face my final incarnation!" snarled Lucifer Darkheart.

The room began to shake.

"The Crystal Principle is being disrupted again" said Amidatellion.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Leo.

The heroes rushed to the portal Amidatellion had opened, returned to the ship and took off back to their planet.

But they could barely get away as a blast of crimson energy zapped the ship, sending it falling towards the earth.

Layle slowed the fall with his power, and Belle used her Wind power to hold the ship in balance. The group landed south a ways from Alfitaria.

"That was close, what's Darkheart up to?" wondered Belle.

"I think we're about to find out" said Chime.

The group left the ship, just as a red mass appeared, taking on the shape of Lucifer Darkheart's crystal form.

The monster sprouted massive crystal wings and took off"Looks like you're way above your heads!"

"That is what YOU think!" Chelinka and Yuri trasferred part of their inner magic, sending a wave of magic energy to Layle and Belle.

Within moments, Layle found himself again floating on a transparent flying board and raw magic emmited from his body.

Belle underwent a surprise transformation, becoming encased in a whirlwind"Whoa! This is amazing."

"Your powers are enhanced? Hmph, very well, let's see who wins" said Darkheart.

Nearby, a familiar blade fell to the ground.

Althea glanced at it, then shouted"Layle, use the sword!"

"Oh no you don't" snarled Lucifer Darkheart, launching a crimson wave from his blade.

Belle was blown back, but retaliated with a Plasma attack.

Layle maneuvered downwards and grabbed Rexcalibur.

Lucifer Darkheart met him on the ground and charged, his sword pointed at Layle.

The Clavat Crystal Bearer dodged, grabbed a nearby rock and tossed it at Lucifer's head.

The Lunite dodged, and retaliated with Flare.

Layle was blown back down to the ground.

"You monster!" yelled Belle, throwing a plasmatic thunder attack at the Lunite.

Lucifer recoiled, but cast Flare at the female Selkie.

"Guys, we have to help Layle and Belle" said Chelinka.

"I'm on it" said Yuri, rushing towards the scene of the fight.

Ian rushed over to Layle, who was barely standing, and used a X-Potion.

"I guess I should be thankful" shrugged the Crystal Bearer, using his enhanced power to fly back into the air and swung the sword at Lucifer.

The Lunite countered with his own, and the two crossed blades.

Layle had never used a sword like this before, but held off Lucifer Darkheart's attacks with almost little effort.

The duel lasted for three more minutes when the Lunite punched Layle, only to recieve a stab in the thigh by Yuri.

Lucifer unleashed Bio, which the brunette Clavat shrugged off and countered.

Gnash, who could not stand by, shot an arrow at Darkheart.

The Lunite dodged and cast Thundaga.

Seeing this, Mira sighed'Only one thing to do'.

The Dark Princess summoned two Dragoons and a Black Mage.

Lucifer Darkheart saw that coming and blasted the black mage with Fire.

The two dragoons took advantage and jumped at the monster.

Darkheart dodged and slew the summoned Dragoons.

"Enough already!" shouted Mira, summoning a Death Knight. The Death Knight, too, was slain in minutes.

"Your creatures are lame, Mira" sneered Darkheart, throwing Flare at the dark princess.

Layle tackled Darkheart, tossing him into a nearby tree.

The Lunite collaped, then stood up"Is that the best you can do?"

"Some luck for you, huh?" said Yuri, apporaching him.

Darkheart brandished his blade once more and charged at Yuri.

The brunette Clavat clashed once again with the monster. The two weaved around each other's blows until Yuri ducked behind Darkheart and performed a quick spinning attack.

Belle seized the opprotunity and launched Darkheart high into the air with a Tornado.

Layle saw a red crystal on Darkheart's armor, and charged, slamming the transparent board into it.

The red crystal's magic reversed right into Darkheart's altered body, causing it to explode into a blinding light.

When it dissapated, Darkheart was back in his humanoid body on the ground"That was it?"

The Lunite summoned a powerful Meteor.

"This can't be good" gulped Belle.

Yuri turned to his sister"Now what?"

"Follow me lead" replied Chelinka.

Yuri and Chelinka focused even more magic into their bodies, Layle and Belle's crystals started to resonate.

A beam of pure light burst from the four and stunned Darkheart.

The Meteor hit the ground, but not before Layle and Belle threw a shield in front of the group and another blinding light emitted.

When everything cleared up, Lucifer Darkheart stood on his knee, immobilized.

"That man is just full of dark energy, isn't he?" remarked Chime.

Leo nodded, then channeled magic energy into his blade, unleashing Holy onto the stunned Lunite.

Layle and Belle tapped into their powers, sending them to Rexcalibur, and unleashed pure White Magic on Lucifer Darkheart.

"What's this? This light... I feel... warm" gasped the Lunite as his body glowed and began to vanish.

Light engulfed the man, and three spiritual figures appeared. The crystal armor collasped and turned into dust.

One of the spirits, a girl spoke"You broke our curse."

Layle sighed as he and Belle returned to normal, it had taken most of their energy to help take out the Lunite"It was nothing, I guess. But tell me one thing, what were you after?"

One of the male figures replied"When we came across the crystal chamber, we had no idea of the power behind it and the Crimson Moon. The red crystal we found transformed us, the same as you briefly did, Layle."

"Lucifer is right. Besides, although we tried to ensnare the planet with the forbidden Time magic, some part of us wanted to vanish, but could not. The red crystals were the source of the curse placed on my and my companions" said Nastasia.

"Glad to see you're free, then" said a voice as Ashtair showed up.

"Mom, you knew?" gasped Ken.

Ashtair replied"Yes, I even knew that breaking the curse would lead to my sister's death. I came here when I saw part of your final battle with Darkheart."

"What of the moon?" inquired Yuri.

Nastasia replied"Without the Crimson Core, which I was forcibly merged with alongside Darkheart, it shall become pure and blue. This may alter the balance between good and evil slightly, and paradoxes may or may not occur while my spell fades away."

Yuri realized that he and the other people from the past were glowing"So we're going home?"

"Indeed, young man. Now, it is time for me and my friends to depart to the afterlife, thank you, Layle. If you hadn't stopped me, paradox would've destroyed the world in a few short years because of the Chrono Rift, and what little of my old self remained would have died. All I wanted was a peaceful, orderly world" said Nastasia.

"Farewell, Nastasia" said Althea.

The three spirits began to fade and shot into the sky. Above, the Crimson Moon's evil energy disappated, becomeing a clear crystaline blue.

The heroes returned to Alfitaria.

"I saw what happened to the moon, it is so beautiful" said Patricia.

"It is time for us all to say good-bye, the people from the past, including myself will return to our time. Ancient Padarak, Alfitaria and Rebena Te Ra will no longer be connected" said Aleria.

"Wait, can I ask you something? You're an oracle, right?" said Belle.

Aleria nodded"I suppose I can do a bit of fortune-telling first, what did you wish to ask?"

Belle was sheepish"I dunno."

Althea spoke"The kingdom should be peaceful, but what's to become of us?"

Aleria closed her eyes and tapped into her magic. When she opened them, she spoke"The vision I have recieved reveals a bright future. The unity of the four tribes, and possibly a union between representatives of the Clavat, Selkie and Lilty tribes may bear fruit. But be forewarned that it's merely a hunch, but my hunches are more accurate then my prophecies."

"I always thought fortune-telling was a load of junk, but maybe you're right" remarked Layle.

"This is farewell, we'll think of each other all the time I presume" spoke Chime.

Another glow emmited as the group said good-bye, and the heroes from the past vanished back into their times.

"Hey, the ship that Leo built is still there" said Keiss.

Althea thought"Hm, maybe I can ask Professor Cid to help us invent and install a time machine, which will be used for the good of the people of the kingdom and help preserve the balance in the past."

"What next?" said Keiss.

The Liltian queen replied"There is still more to discuss at the palace."

Layle nodded"Whatever you say."

Layle, Belle, Keiss, Althea, Patricia, Jessica and Amidatellion went to the still-intact ship, and Layle used his power to fly it back to the hanger.

* * *

><p>What a chapter. The ending will be fairly long, but I till try to make it enjoyable.<p>

Please feel free to review.


	18. Endgame

This is the official final chapter of Echoes of the Past. It's kind of long, but should be enjoyable. I hope you enjoyed this fic at this point.

Disclaimer: The Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series, characters, locations, etc. were developed by Squaresoft.

* * *

><p>Endgame<p>

Layle and his group returned to the palace, Cid and Mid were called by Althea to attend the meeting.

"The mystery of the moon is solved, I thank you for your efforts everyone" spoke Althea.

"All in a day's work" said Layle.

Althea addressed the Clavat Crystal Bearer"Your payment will be given to you, Layle. You saved us not once but twice now."

"Your majesty, I understand you want to create a Time machine for our new ship, but how is this going to work?" inquired Cid.

"I thought of that, but Layle and Belle's powers could be of help" said Althea.

Layle shrugged"All right, I will continue to work for you a while longer. I expect at least a hundred gil for all this."

"I will see what I can do" said Althea.

The Lilty queen addressed the male red haired Selkie"Keiss how are things in the guild?"

Keiss thought for a bit, then replied"I still have not forgiven Belle for taking my airship, but she's reliable in some ways."

"Hey, I resent that" said Belle, exasparately.

"Heh, Keiss, I wouldn't want to cross her since she's a Crystal Bearer, now" said Cid, amused.

Althea spoke"We have a bit of work to do. As for you, Keiss, what will you do now? You still have a chance, will you reconsider becoming High Commander?"

Keiss was flustered"I'll have to have someone else take over for me at the Selkie Guild, but thats unlikely. If I can work this out, I will respectfully accept."

The male Selkie addressed Belle"I still haven't forgiven you for taking my airship, but if I am to reconsider becoming the new High Commander, you'd probably be my best bet for a replacement Guildmaster."

"A competition, eh? You're on Keiss, don't expect less trouble from me. Those blowhards at the guild will be in for some serious business" smirked Belle.

"Hey, you should really watch it, Belle. Layle, what will you do now?" said Keiss.

The male Crystal Bearer replied"Once I help Cid and Althea with their idea for a time device, I may go back to traveling. Being a Crystal Bearer, I travel alone most of the time."

Althea interjected"Actually, once a Black and White Magic temple has been constructed, will you be captain of the new Mage Division? It's not official yet, but we could use someone like you. Besides, you can't find work any easier then when my father was ruling the kingdom, am I right?"

"I think I'll pass, besides the guards I beat up a few times will likely still be sore about magic" said Layle.

"That's why Black Magic will be resricted, but White Magic will not be ignored for it's healing properties" said Althea.

"So what are we waiting for?" chirped Belle.

The Lilty queen replied"Let's all get to it. Once we figure out how to install a time-travel property to the new ship, we'll establish a formal relationship with Rebena Te Ra and Padarak. Magicite is scarce in our time, and we need to do something to help the citizens overcome their fear of magic."

* * *

><p>In Ancient Rebena Te Ra, Yuri's group reported to King Kolka and Tilika's spirit.<p>

"I'm glad everything turned out all right. Still, the truth behind the Crimson Moon perplexes me" said Kolka.

"Want us to explain it again, sire?" inquired Aleria.

Kolka replied"No, it's quite all right. Come back anytime, I bid you a good day"

"Thank you, your highness" said Latov.

* * *

><p>Padarak was busy as usual, Leo and his group met with Epitav to explain the events which transpired since the seige.<p>

"Hm, so the Crystal Principle is in balance?" said Epitav.

"Yes" said Chime.

Leo addressed Malvina, Algy and Vajeem"Looks like you're free to do what you guys want."

"We will continue to serve the kingdom" said Vajeem.

"Until your next orders come, then, King Leo" said Malvina.

The three Padarakian Adventurers went back to their homes. Bennet and Jed had long since started training at Hugh Yurg's training hall.

Epitav smiled at his son"You're really growing."

"Thanks, dad" said Leo.

Leo and Chime proceeded to go back to the castle when Epitav caught up"Wait a moment, I heard that you two are getting quite close."

Leo flushed"What do you mean?"

Epitav replied"Call it a hunch, maybe you two should continue working together."

"Hey" called Cyrus.

"What's up?" said Leo.

Cyrus replied"I'm going home to Tipa with the rest of the people I brought with me."

Epitav raisesd an eyebrow"Tipa, you say? Might you be one of the heroes who conquered the Miasma?"

"Well, yeah, but that was luck on my part. I'm embarassed to talk about it, but I didn't know that Mount Vollege was the origin point of Miasma" flushed Cyrus.

"I'm going to go back to my secret retreat, I've had enough of fighting for a while longer" said Mira.

"Mira, think we'll still see you?" said Leo.

Mira replied"I'll find you if I need anything, specifically a rematch. You and Fiona may be the few people I dare call friends, but don't let that go to your head!"

"How is Fiona?" inquired Epitav.

"She had to take over for her old man as ruler of Ancient Alfitaria. Anyway, I am leaving. Maybe I'll pay a 'visit' in a few weeks. Ciao!" said Mira.

* * *

><p>Sherlotta, Ken and the rest of their group returned to the village.<p>

Sherlotta spoke to Ken"Well, thanks a lot for bringing me back."

"What can I say? I really missed you" said Ken.

Sherlotta nodded"Well, shall we get to work? The garden is probably overflowed by weeds."

"I'm already on it, Sherlotta" called Norschtalen.

"Thank you, Norsy" said Sherlotta.

Aline, Gerald and Del Dee entered the village.

"Hey, Ken, the guild is hiring us for an odd job, want to join us?" inquired Gerald.

"Maybe some other time, right now I have to work in the garden for a bit" said Ken.

"Okay, see you later" grinned Aline.

Sherlotta smiled at Ken"I'll be in the forest if you need anything."

Ken smiled back"I'll keep it in mind."

* * *

><p>Weeks later, in present time, Layle and his companions helped Cid and Mid configure the airship that Leo had built.<p>

"Will the time travel feature work?" inquired Belle.

Cid replied"It's the most advanced piece of work I've overseen. The device is experimental, but perhaps Belle's power can get it to function."

The group boarded the ship. An extra control panel was added to the cockpit.

"That's certainly impressive" said Amidatellion.

Cid responded"Indeed, also, I took the liberty to name this ship the Alexis 3."

"Thank you, Cid" said Althea.

Cid and Mid departed, leaving the others to work the ship.

"The dial and the wires connected should be efficient" said Amidatellion.

Layle examined the device, then said"Looks like it's recorded the times for ancient Padarak, Rebena Te Ra and Alfitaria."

Althea nodded"I will put down a law that should prevent the Alexes 3's abuse. First stop will be Ancient Padarak."

"Let's try it out" said Belle, casting a light plasma into the panel.

Layle switched the device to the appropriate time, and the ship seemed to teleport into a wormhole.

"The Alexis 3 is capable of this?" gasped Belle.

"Fasten your seat belts" said Layle.

* * *

><p>Within the next week, at Padarak, Leo and his Adventurers were going about their daily routines.<p>

Just then, a hole appeared in the sky, and a familiar ship landed outside.

Surprised, Leo and Chime hurried to the landing site, there they found Layle's group.

"Hey, how did you get here?" said Leo, surprised.

"We installed a time-device with some help and I wanted to establish a formal alliance" said Althea.

"But won't that mess up the time-line?" said Chime.

Althea replied"History as we know it will remain unchanged, but Magicite is scarce is my time."

Leo nodded"Okay, so what did you want me to do?"

Althea and Layle led Leo and Chime into their improved ship.

There, they met with Fiona, Mira, Yuri, Chelinka, and Sherlotta.

"Everyone is here?" gasped Chime.

"Not exactly, we want to extend friendship, and the Yukes helped invent a spell that will allow a select few to communicate through telepathy to other people" said Althea.

"Isn't that dangerous?" frowned Leo.

Althea replied"I will try to be careful. Besides, we need a way to reinstate magic to my time, and help people overcome their fear."

"That's great" said Leo.

"I'm sure to you, it does" remarked Chelinka.

Althea spoke up"That's not all, I decided to initiate some new traditions at the Tribal Union festival in my time. Of course, to prevent paradox, or needless alterations in the time-line, my group will have to contact you with telepathy and come to your time."

"That's a good idea, it might make a good anual event for the tribes' unity" said Chime.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun" said Leo.

Yuri breathed"You know, things didn't seem different in any of the times."

"To you it might not have" sighed Chelinka.

* * *

><p>Upon the next Tribal Union festival, Leo, Yuri, Mira, Ken and their groups arrived via the Alexis 3, which Layle and Belle manned.<p>

The heroes met again in the grand hall of modern Alfitaria Palace. Many guests from the last festival were there, as well as Archimedes and two of his Yuke companions.

"How intriguing" said Epitav.

"Indeed, I hope we stay friend" sighed Sherlotta.

Althea stood at the balcony with Keiss at her side. The queen spoke"This festival celebrates a grand time for the four tribes, tonight we overcome our diferences and intermingle. Hope you all have a grand time."

Music played out in the background as everyone danced and socialized with one another.

Leo and Chime danced together.

"Sure is fun, huh?" said Chime.

Leo smiled"Yeah."

* * *

><p>At the far side of the room, Belle and Layle hung out and danced together.<p>

"First time I've been here" remarked the red haired Selkie.

"Can't blame you, this festival is norrmally reserved for nobles" said Layle.

The two watched the festival until Layle spoke"You have anything to say?"

"Yeah, I kind of liked you a little" sighed Belle, leaning onto him.

Layle playfuly moved her aside with his power"Need I remind you I'm a Crystal Bearer?"

Belle smirked"I am one myself now, remember? You know, you owe me more then ever before."

Layle walked in front of her, then spoke"So, feel up to another dance?"

"Huh? Sure" said Belle.

After another waltz, something overcame the pair as they seemed to kiss.

"Sheesh, shouldn't have done that" said Belle, as they pulled away.

"Didn't mean to do exactly that, must have been the music and the alcohol in some of the drinks" said Layle.

"There isn't any alcohol, why don't you two just admit you have feelings for each other?" said a nearby Selkie.

Layle sighed"You wish."

"We can't seem to escape each other, anyway. So now what?" said Belle.

Layle reached into his pocket and handed Belle a cheap sapphire ring"A little gift for you."

"How did you afford that?" gasped Belle.

"Actually, I borrowed some gil from Keiss, don't expect more then that" said Layle.

"If you're going to propose to me our ask me out, why not do it?" said Belle, a hint of a challenge in her eyes.

Layle scoffed"In your dreams, maybe."

Belle sighed"Don't think you're off the hook, Crystal Bearer. We couldn't possibly court each other anyway!"

Layle was visably annoyed as she let out a tirade, so he took her in his arms and kissed.

Belle's eyes widened in shock, but she blushed slightly'Way to placate me, Layle'.

As they pulled away, Belle had to restain herself from launching a wind spell"You owe me twenty gil for this."

"Then you can take the money off your gift for it" retorted Layle.

"Well, you're really not that bad at least. So tomorrow, then?" smirked Belle.

Layle shrugged"We'll see."

* * *

><p>Back in Padarak, several years after the festival, Leo and Chime spoke in the courtyard.<p>

Leo is now seventeen, Chime is twenty four.

"So what do you have in mind for fun?" said Leo.

Chime smiled"Maybe we can go on a walk together after taking care of business."

Epitav approached"Well, since you two are getting closer, consider yourself unadopted, Chime. Cite the fact you have already grown up. Leo, you two have my blessings."

"Why would you do that? How does it work?" frowned Leo.

"Because siblings can't do this to each other" smirked Chime, embracing her childhood friend.

Leo hugged her back as the two kissed.

Algy, who was watching, gasped and turned to his mom"I thought you had in mind the perfect gentleman for Chime, why that spoiled whelp?"

"Mind your manners. King Leo has spent the last few years growing into a fine young man as he continued King Epitav's work. Work is definately cut out for you and other potential suitors for unattached women, a gentleman king is hard to ignore" said Algy's mother.

"Hey, Algy. Do you need to rest?" asked Leo.

Algy flushed"Actually, no thanks. I will go assemble my squad and explore the surrounding wilderness again."

Algy, Malvina, Bennet and Vajeem gathered at the tavern and set off from the east gate to train at the Basu Sa Whisperpath.

* * *

><p>At her secret retreat, Mira watched from a distance using her telesope in her tower.<p>

"Mira?" said a voice as Fiona appraoched.

"What do you want?" said Mira.

"Everything is falling into place, though I fear that Jerik's remnants seek the Tribal Crystals" said Fiona.

Mira shrugged"Forget about them, already it is established that the Lilties will dominate the world and the Yukes would disappear for a time. But I won't just give it to them, sometime I will be having a rematch with Leo and his ilk. Maybe I'll even challenge Alfitaria."

Fiona sighed"Well, we shouldn't try to alter the future, anyway. Mira, I will treasure your friendship, always."

"Yeah, yeah."

Mira and Fiona enjoyed the view together as friends before going back to Alfitaria.

* * *

><p>The quest came to an end for the heroes. Leo and Chime remained friends worked together to ensure Padarak's prosperity.<p>

Yuri grew up once more and left his home to join King Kolka's Knights.

Chelinka and Gnash became friends all over again and spent time together for years.

Algy, Malvina, Vajeem and Bennet watched over the ancient kingdom of Padarak for the rest of their lives. Algy and Malvina eventually married.

Hugh Yurg retired as a Knight and spent the rest of his years in solitude.

Though he was retired, Epitav visited Leo and Chime whenever he could.

Cyrus, the former leader of the Caravan of Tipa settled in Alfitaria, where he eventually met with the princess of ancient Alfitaria.

Craydall departed for the afterlife, since his old Selkie body was around long ago.

Mira secretly helped see stability returned to Alfitaria, then she left to her secret retreat. She occasionally visited her rival, Leo.

Archimedes returned to his tribe's village. Amidatellion remained in the capital as a Diplomat.

Mid offically joined the Lilty army, while Cid continued to do research to the end of his days.

Ian and Tricia returned to work in the infirmaries.

Alhanelam eventually retired, and Meeth stuck to her days as a Liltian Alchemist.

Tilika's ghost returned to the afterlife once more. Chelinka was eventually named King Kolka's Successor, since she and Yuri were a prince and princess of Rebena Te Ra on their aunt's side.

Layle and Belle surrendered to their feelings for each other and were married after dating for a month.

Keiss eventually fell for Althea and the two married, despite reluctance on both their part. Though he was a common Selkie, his experiance as a former royal army Colonel earned him the peerage he required.

Though history was slightly altered, things worked out the same.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Well, time to wrap this up I suppose. I hope I didn't make any of the characters OOC.<p>

That Chelinka/Gnash pairing was just something that popped into my head. As for Mira and Fiona, I don't usually support guy/guy and girl/girl pairings, but what can I say? As for Leo and Chime, I thought that could be a good pairing since they are not directly related.

I owe Segachu and Lojeloce of Namimori thanks for some of the ideas/suggestions I used for this fic. Well, I didn't exactly follow through the idea of having the characters not visit each other's time zones.

Anyway, I hope this story was enjoyable, though the plotline was weaker then what I did for my Kingdom Hearts/Dissidia: Final Fantasy crossover and my Final Fantasy Tactics A2 fic: The Dark Grimoire. Let me know what you think, anyway.

Please feel free to review.


End file.
